Let's Have A Good Start
by mimic42
Summary: In many fic you see Naruto get adopted by the Uchiha clan or a Hyuga clan so why not the Haruno family. wip
1. I'm wanted

Naruto Ch1

I'm wanted

It was noon in Konoha ninja village, to some of the villagers this is the time that they have lunch but, to one couple it's their time to wake up. In a comical two-story house a man woke up to sound of his alarm. "We have got to be the only people in this world to be waking up at noon," said the woman next to him.

"You know I don't like waking up at dawn," he said to his wife as he put on his robe and glasses, "so what do you want for brunch?"

"I got brunch this time," she said as she put on her robe, "you go take a shower, your sweating all over the place."

"Gee, who do I have to thank for that," he said as walk to the master bathroom.

'Sometimes I wonder why I married those men,' she thought as she went down stairs to start their day.

As he started he started to think, 'well today's the day, hun, this is two favors that you owe me, Inari,' he looked down at his left arm to see three rings wrapped around it with one line linking the three, 'maybe I'll get two additional rings.' As soon as he was out he went his room to put on his clothes. This was a pair of kaki cargo pants, a white long sleeve t-shirt, under a thick red work shirt with his long red hair tucked underneath and a red and white baseball cap. He went down stairs to see his wife cooking brunch, "smells good," he said, "what are you cooking?"

"Just a little something," she said was happy voice.

"Don't cook any for me," he said, "I'll just have a bar and a glass of milk."

"Who said I was cooking for you," she said not turning her head.

"That's good, last time you cooked for me and I didn't want any, you almost hit me that pan," he said with relief, "and my brother as well."

"Well maybe you two should be more careful what you say," she said as she poured the contents on a plate and made her way to the table. "And don't you two have a job to do," she said as she dug in.

"Yes, but I've got to get ready for _her_ arrival and I've got to get the boy," he said as finish his bar, "you know you should be doing this not me."

"Me," she pointed to her self with her fork as she stops eating, "what are you talking about, you knew his father pretty well."

"Yeah, well you knew his mother better then I knew his father," he said.

"Please don't talk about her," she said in a low voice.

"Don't tell me your still mad at her for teasing you," he said drank his milk, "I mean it couldn't be that bad." That speech of course gave him the look from his wife, "ehh, forget I said anything," he said as he finished his milk.

"You know someday somebody is going to figure out about your hair," she said as he got up to rinse his glass.

"Well here's hoping that no one will," as he went over to kiss his wife good-afternoon. "You know if you took this job," he said, "you wouldn't have to cook diner."

"I know," she said, "ohh, before you forget, go by the Uchiha district and get some of those sweet rice crackers, those are delicious,"

"I'll bring two boxes of them if you bring three boxes of dango from work and hide two of the boxes from our little resident," he said stood by the door awaiting her answer.

"Two and a half," she said she got up to rinse her plate.

"Done, see at diner," he said as he left.

'Those men,' she mused as she went up stairs for her shower.

Across town at Konoha orphanage

Two ninjas and boy in orange were walking up to the establishment; the boy had some busing and some cuts but, didn't look tired. As soon as they half way there they saw a middle aged couple walk out of the orphanage with a little girl in their hands talking about celebrating their union and head of the place waving them off. This made the boy sad despite his cheerful appearance; it made him even sadder that he's still in this place. Everyone's rooms are nice but his; room was in the back and it was separated from the rest, the roof was leaking, and no one would tell him when it was time to eat and the head of the place wouldn't give him the time of day; in short it was living hell for him.

The owner looked to her left to see the boy be escorted by two chunin at his sides. 'Great,' she thought giving him a cold stare, 'what has the demon done this time, I swear this is the sixth time he's escape be grounded to his room and did a prank on the local villagers.'

As soon as ninjas pulled up to stairs, "I believe this belongs to you," the one on the right said as he push the boy forward, making the boy stumble. "He was in a fight with some other kids today at the playground," the one the left said, "thankfully no one was hurt badly, we advise you that you watch over him better, this is the sixth time e gotten in to trouble." The two ninja then went back their station in the west district while the boy and the owner went inside.

Once inside the owner grabbed the boy by the shoulders and gave the boy a tight squeeze," listen here you little demon," she said with venom, "I got a special person coming by to adopt one of the children here and I don't want you to seen here scaring them away like the last four times."

"All I did was say hi," the boy said in his defense.

"Your presence is enough to cause disgrace to this village," she said as she lead him to the back room, "not to mention this orphanage."

"Yeah, well that's going to change because, one day I'm going to be hokage, maybe even greater then all the previous kages," he said with determination in his eyes.

The owner gave a small chuckle, "you hokage, ha, you'll be lucky if you make it to genin." She then pushed him in his room, "besides, how are you going to be hokage if you can't even get out of here," she said as she closed the door.

"I'll get out of this shit hole home soon," he yells while shaking his fist at the door, "and then I'll be one step closer to becoming hokage and gaining the respect of this village." Then the boy went to his bed doing something he never showed he cried him self asleep.

Three blocks away a man in red and white was walking in towards the orphanage while reading his day planer. "Let's see here," he said as he reviewed his list, "I've got the rooms set up, spare keys made, and waypoint set for her arrival. All that's left is to get the boy and get him settled, well dressed, prepared for the meeting at 10:15pm." He looked at his digital watch, it was 4:00, "well here I go," he said he walked up the stairs and gave the double doors a knock.

A very shrewd woman answered the doors, "how may I help you," she said with mock interest.

"Rough day," he said to her of mock concern.

"You have no idea," she while shaking her head, "you're our 4-o-clock, right."

"Sure am,"

"Right this way," she said as she was leading him to her office. He took a seat in front of her desk while she got some files a cabinet and then sat down at her desk. "I looked at your files, and found no warrants, no drugs, runs a small business and is married; is that right."

"Yes, that is correct, but before I choose a kid as my own I would like to see these children for myself."

"That's no problem," she said with a smile then handed him a folder containing files on the children, he then thumbed though the pictures of them. When he finished his search he made a small frown.

"So this is all the children you have here," he questioned.

"This is a small orphanage, we only have around 50 to 60 kids," she said as lead him down the main hall.

"It's alright, it makes decisions much easier," he said as he saw children playing in the halls and outside the window.

With Naruto

Naruto peeked out his door to see if the shrew owner was out there. If there is one thing this boy hated it was being held prisoner. When he didn't see her he went quietly down the hallway so that the rest of the children would hear him. He was about to reach an intersecting hallway when he herd the shrew talking and leading another person, when they turn right Naruto let out a breath of relive, if they turned left they would of spotted him. When he turned from which they came luckily none of the children knew he was grounded so he walks down the hallway without tattle tales on him. 'Finely,' he thought in relief, 'I'm out of this dump of a prison.' As he came to the doors he found that he can't open them, 'damn it,' he cursed in his mind, 'that shrew must have locked the doors, just so I couldn't get out. Maybe if I go out the back though the playground I can be free.'

So he backtracked his way to the intersection where a hall closet was and waited inside for the owner to go back to her office. When he saw the owner pass by though a crack in the door, he went to the back playground to escape. When he made it to the playground he forgot one thing.

5 min earlier

"My you seem to have spirited children here," he said walked off the small deck to see children running and playing. "I wish to speak to these kids if I may because paper only says so much."

"Ok," the owner said, "I'll be in my office if you need me." She then went back inside and closed the door.

He then went around the lot interviewing the kids and some of the chaperons that watch them. During his interview with one of the little girls he found out that there is a boy that they not aloud to play with. When he tried to find out more info on this kid he found out that she was scared to talk more about him for fear of punishment. When he went around the playground he found out the same thing herd from the girl and when he asked the chaperons about this they just wouldn't divulge any information on this boy.

Present

'Lucky me, the other adults are on the far left of the grounds,' Naruto thought as he made his way to the back gate. Little to his knowledge he was being watched by a man in red and white with sunglasses.

'Well there's the one I'm here for,' he thought as he walks over to the boy, 'it seems that no one is watching over him much. 'Those burses on his body don't look fresh but look like they are heeling,' he thought as he snuck up on the boy, "What are you doing?"

'Oh, shit,' Naruto thought as turn around to see the man that was walking with the owner, 'is he a new adult that helps run this prison?' When noticed that the man was a waiting an answer, he gave the man his usual replay, "nothing."

"Nothing huh," he said in a mock voice, "it looked to me that you were trying to sneak out, am right aren't I?"

"Uhhhh," Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again."

"Do you promise," he asked as he led Naruto away from the gate, when Naruto didn't answer, he answered for him. "You can't make that promise can you." Naruto shook his head, "you going to tell me why aren't you," the man said as took Naruto to a near by bench to sit down.

"Because I know I'll do it again," Naruto said in a hush voice.

"Someone who hates to break promises as well as someone who doesn't make promises he know he won't keep," he said as he ruffled Naruto hair, "I like that." Naruto gave him his fox smile. The man slapped the side of his head, "where are my manners," he said, "here we are, having a nice chat and we don't know each others name. I guess I'll start." He extended his hand a little, "my name is Haruno Kosumo, what is yours," he asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said shaking Kosumo's hand.

"There we go," Kosumo said a smile back, "now that we got introductions out of the way…"

"Excuse me, sir;" said one of the chaperons "is this kid bothering you?"

"No, he isn't," Kosumo said without looking at her, "In fact we were having a nice conversation, so could you please shoo," he finish by waving his hand.

Needless to say the woman was upset as she huffed away. "Now where were we; ah yes, tell me about you self," Kosumo said.

"Why don't you start first Kosumo," Naruto said try to pry info from Kosumo.

"Me," he said pointing to himself, "well I run a small shop that repair TVs, radios or any electrical or mechanical, maybe a little pluming. Sometimes I get house calls, hell I even get calls for the Hokage to fix a few things like circuit blowouts, clogged pipes, and maybe some faulty equipment like radios and cameras. Now that I give you some info about me, it's your turn."

"Well I like ramen noodles, sometimes when I sneak out I go to this ramen stand called Ichiraku, the owner of that place likes me, I don't know why but, I'm thankful."

'Propolaly, because you remind him of his old favorite costomer,' thought Kosumo, "I know that man; I fix his stove after sometime ago."

"Do you think you can give me free ramen," Naruto asked.

"No," Kosumo said while glance around the playgroud. "What do you think of this place and be honest."

"I hate it," Naruto said a grim voice.

"Why," Kosumo said, "there kids your age and I'm sure that the people here take care of you." When Naruto had downed look on his face Kosumo figured out the rest, 'looks like the rumors were true about this boy's treatment,' he thought, "They don't do they," Naruto gave him a nod, "well that explains why you escape." Kosumo then saw the owner walk out and looked directly at them, mostly Naruto, 'my, it's been a long time since I've seen those types glares,' he thought as the owner walked towards them.

"Excuse me," the owner said as she glaring at Naruto while he moved closer to Kosumo, "what are you doing outside of your room."

"I don't like it in there, it's dark and lonely in there," Naruto said while he shook a bit.

"I don't care you little monster," she said with venom as tried to hit him.

"Hey," Kosumo shouted while he grabbed the owner's hand before contact, "what do you think you're doing."

"What are you talking about," she questioned.

"You were about ready to hit a defenseless boy. I hope you don't treat the rest of the children like this," Kosumo said as he let her hand go.

"I just about ready to teach this demon a lesson, that's all," she said.

"How can you say that about this boy?"

"If you don't like what I do to the children here, then are biasness here is finished." She said as she turns to talk to one of her attendances to escort him out.

"Not quite," he said making the owner turn back to him, "for you see I'll not be leaving alone, I'm taking this boy with me." This made the owner and rest of the playground quiet. 'Wow if I know that would make people quiet I would of said that sooner.'

"You can be serious," the owner said.

"I'm dead serious," Kosumo said as he turn to Naruto, "Naruto," snapping Naruto out of his shock of being wanted, "you got ten minutes to get your stuff ready."

"Alright," Naruto said in excitement as he made his way to his room.

"Well, now that's be taken care of, let's go to the office and fill the paperwork."

"Why would you want to adopt that demon," the owner asked.

"Let's just say I made a promise to three people," he said as he made his way to the front office.

15 Minutes later outside the front entrance

"Well, let's get you settled and ready to work," Kosumo said as they walked to his shop.

"What do you mean by work," Naruto asked.

"You'll be cleaning my shop and if you want to get out you'll be my assistance when I make house calls. There by gaining you more money," he said as he saw ryo signs in Naruto's eyes.

"Do you think you can enroll me in the ninja academy," Naruto ask sheepishly.

"Why should I do that," Kosumo asked. When Naruto didn't answer, Kosumo spoke, "that was a serious question. So tell me why you want to be a ninja?"

"You'll laugh just like everybody else," Naruto said.

"You wouldn't know unless you tell me," Kosumo said with a smile.

"I want to become hokage and gain the respect of everyone in the village." Naruto said.

"Well let's say this if you answer this question I'll enroll you in the academy in the fall; what do you say,"

"Alright"

"Here's your question, how will you gain the respect of the villagers to make them acknowledge you as hokage? Now I want you to think about the answer while I get you settled in, OK."

"Ok"

"Good, now my shop is three blocks away, then we'll get you started on your first job," Kosumo said as they continued to his shop. Naruto continuing getting glares especially from a man wearing a mask on a near by rooftop.

"So someone actually gave into the demon's charm, but for now I'll inform the Hokage," the man on the roof said as he disappeared.

AN:

I'll stop here

Reviews if you like were this is going or if you have any questions.


	2. geting to know people

Ch.2- getting to know you.

* * *

Hokage tower

The hokage was at his desk filling out forms that rose above his head. 'Oh god, can these stacks of paper get any higher,' he moaned. Just then he saw his secretary come though the door with another handful of papers, 'I just had to ask,' he moaned again as he placed his head in his hand as he went over the files with a tired look.

The secretary placed the stack next to another two-foot tower of files. "These are the reports from this morning's missions," she said as she lean on his desk for support, breathing heavily from lifting the two foot stacks, she then took his filled out files, which was three feet long, 'and people say this is easy job,' she thought as she walked to the file room. Just as she was about to exit the hokage's office, the door flung open knocking the secretary and her three-foot stack of paper on the floor.

"Hokage I've got some news important news about Naruto," said the ANBU as he came in.

The hokage look at the ANBU as he waved his hand to dismiss his secretary, "you're the ANBU that's supposed to be watching Naruto. Why aren't you watching him," the hokage demanding a reason.

"Well sir, you see it seems that someone has adopted Naruto," the ANBU said.

"You serious," the hokage asked, 'is there actually a person in this village who fells sorry for him? But just to be on the safe side.' "Do you have any information on the person," he asked the ANBU.

"Well I don't think he was a ninja from any village, in fact he looked like a normal civilian to me."

"So what does he look like, or you could you give me a name," said the hokage.

"Since he's not a ninja I don't know his name, but a can give you a description. He wearing white cap with mirrored sunglasses, what looked like bright red hair tucked into his shirt, a red light shirt over a white long one, kaki beige work pants with lots pockets and the weird thing was his shoes."

"Let me guess they covered the whole foot instead of open toed, not to mention that the shoes look somewhat bigger then the foot," the hokage said for the ANBU.

"You know him sir," the ANBU asked.

"Yes, his name is Kosumo, he came to Konoha with his brother Kosumosu eight years ago during the forth's time, he runs a repair shop in the west district and lives in midtown," the hokage said, "He has a family and is somewhat well known to some businesses for his ability to fix and help fix mechanical and electrical problems as well as maintenance, I met him once when he was fixing the hospital's heating and AC units, he seemed like a talkative type once you get him going."

"Do you want my team to continue watching over the boy," the ANBU asked, hope for a no.

"Yes, Kosumo was there when the Kyuubi attacked the village and I don't want the boy harm because of that, am I clear," the hokage said with the last part firmer.

"Crystal sir," the ANBU said.

"Good, I'll be dealing with this issue later in the week, you're on duty till then, dismissed," after the hokage's word the ANBU disappeared. The hokage then looked at the picture of him and the forth, "well my friend it seem that your boy might just be saved."

* * *

In front of Kosumo's shop 

"Well here we are," Kosumo said as both he and Naruto stood before the shop, "your place is on the top floor which was an empty room but it's now yours." Kosumo then handed Naruto a key. "This is a key to your room, for you will enter from the stairs on the right side of the building. Now what do you want to see first your room or your workplace."

"I like to see my room first, please." Naruto said trying to hide his excitement.

"Ok then," Kosumo said as they walked to the staircase. When they to the top they waited, "well aren't you going to open it," Kosumo said as he leaned against the railing.

"What," Naruto asked with a questionable look on his face.

"It's your place now you should open it," Kosumo said gesturing Naruto to open the door. As Naruto entered is room he found it to be a like a small apartment. There was a mini-kitchen with a small dining table and a mini-refrigerator and icebox. Against the wall was a small desk with writing implements, which was right next to a full bed, not a futon but a full bed. Against the opposing wall was a radio on top of a dresser. To the left of the dresser was an empty bookshelf and in the back wall was a door that looked like a bathroom. Needless to say this was better then Naruto expected. "You going to walk in or am I going to have to throw you in," Kosumo said as he stood there looking at Naruto's expression.

Naruto walked in the apartment room in a daze, "you mean to say that this apartment is mine as well as any thing in it," he said. When Kosumo nodded Naruto went over the apartment to making sure it was real.

"Hay Naruto," Kosumo said trying to clam Naruto down, when that didn't work, "Naruto," he yelled. Naruto came to a stop in the middle of the room, "look this isn't exactly free," at that Naruto looked down, "listen in order to keep this place you must work for me in my shop below, but not only will you keep this place but you'll get cloths and food as well. Does that sound like a deal." Naruto nodded his head, "good, now let's go see where you'll be working," he said he waved Naruto outside and downstairs.

Bottom floor

When Kosumo and Naruto step though the front door they saw a man that looked like Kosumo but he had a white hair and the same thing Kosumo was wearing but the colors were switched. "Hey bro," Kosumo said as he walked over to him and gave him a hug, in which the man returned, "I see your still trying to figure out how that green guy busted his AC unit," he said as he looked at the mildly repaired unit.

"He said 'he was training his flame so he could pass it down to the youth of the village', whatever the hell that means," the man said.

"Probably means when he has kids he'll teach them everything he knows."

"You mean that the people in charge are allowing him to breed?"

"Unfortunately so," Kosumo said as they shook their heads, "but on to more important things." Kosumo gestured Naruto over, "this is Naruto he is going to help us around the shop a bit."

"As in Uzumaki Naruto, the one painted the streets in front of the hokage's tower red, literarily," the man said as looked at Naruto, when he nodded the let out a laugh, "wow, I haven't seen pranks let that since back home. But why don't I introduce myself, I'm Kosumosu, Kosomo's bother, and in case you haven't noticed me and my bro here are twins, more or less."

"So now that we got the intros out of the way are there any question you like to ask us about your job or any personal ones," Kosumo said.

"I have three, like why do you both wear sunglasses like that," Naruto asked.

"Bro I had to deal with this ball of energy today it's your turn," Kosumo said as went over to the dented AC unit, "I'll finish up this unit."

"So that was you running around upstairs," Kosumosu said looking at Naruto as they walked to a small table. When they sat down he handed Naruto a soda, "so you want to know why we wear these sunglasses huh," when Naruto nodded, "well I'll let know on a little secret, this aren't sunglass, their one-way mirrors." When Naruto had a confused look on his face Kosumosu handed Naruto an extra pair of the glasses. When Naruto looked though the glasses he could see Kosumosu as clear as day maybe even better. "As for why we wear them, it because of an eye condition that we have." (AN: before you all jump the gun, I just like to say that they don't have the Byakugan and /or the Sharingan or any other doujutsu, thank you)

"What kind of eye condition," he asked.

"A secret kind," Kosumosu said with a smile, "Now for your next question."

"I wanted to ask Kosumo but, I ask you," Naruto drank some of his soda, "Why me, why did he adopt me, why not some one else?"

"Because we promised three people that we would and maybe a forth,"

"Who," Naruto asked eager for an answer.

"I promised them I wouldn't tell you until you are ready, and like you I keep my promises too."

"All right, and my final question is will you let me be a ninja," Naruto asked.

"Why do you want to be a ninja?"

"Because I want to become hokage and maybe even greater then all the hokages there for the people will respect me for who I am."

"Hokage is the strongest and wisest of people in this village, do you honestly believe that you will acquire that position," Kosumosu asked a he looked at Naruto, and he just stared back.

"Of course, believe I can become hokage, because it is my dream, and nobody will give me those glares, or ever hurt me again," Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

"And if become hokage, what will you do to the people who glared at you or what will you do to the ones who hurt you," Kosumosu asked.

"I would like an apology from them, that's all,"

"That's it, an apology," Kosumosu said with a raised eyebrow even though you couldn't see it, "wouldn't you want to punish them for treating you badly."

"That would be nice," Naruto said, "but then I would be just like them, and I don't want anybody to feel like I did."

Kosumosu after hearing that gave Naruto a smile, "you know what," Naruto then looked at him, "if you keep that attitude I might just put you in the ninja academy but it's not my call, it's his," Kosumosu then pointed to his brother who just finished with his project. "Now is that the last of your questions," he asked Naruto as he got out of his seat.

"Just one more," Naruto said, "I noticed that your not wearing headbands, so means that you guys aren't ninja, so how come your not ninja?"

"Oh that's easy," Kosumosu said as he walks to a back room, "well if you want to hear it get off your ass." Naruto then got up and fallowed him, "the reason we're not ninja is that we're not allowed to be ninja."

"How come," Naruto asked.

"Well that is a secret," Kosumosu said with a smile. "Well enough of the questions it time to work. Now come here and pay attention because here is your job." Kosumosu then handed Naruto a clipboard and a pencil, "your job is to take inventory of the tools and parts in this room, in short to check if anything is missing. The items have a number and name you are to write them down and check them off, ok."

"Ok I got you but, I can barely read," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, about it," Kosumosu said, "just copy the words you see on the tags and make it a, good copy of the words so I can understand them, can you do that?" Naruto then nodded his head, "good," Kosumosu said as he looked at his watch, "now listen I've got an appointment at Konoha's substation, my bro will watch over you till 7pm then he goes home to his family for dinner then he comes back but, then he works on his personal project."

"Wait Kosumo has a family," Naruto asked.

"Yes, he does but, before you ask why he has guardianship is because he has the most experience with children," Kosumosu said, "we'll talk more in 90 minutes after I complete my duties, now get to work."

So Naruto went around the back storage and basement coping and taking inventory of various parts he didn't know what they used for. Kosumo stay with Naruto answering any question or if he needed help to locate tools to help on the high shelves. When the time of 7pm Kosumo told Naruto that he was leaving, they waved the hand and said their good-byes, even though they knew they see each other in an hour.

When Kosumo left, Naruto felt lonely again the shop like he did in the orphanage, but at least it wasn't in a dark place like his old room. At this point Naruto stopped his work and then sat at the table, then started to drink a can of soda. Even though he was in a better place then the orphanage he would still have to adapt to this life.

Kosumosu came into the shop to find Naruto sleeping on the table. Kosumosu let out a sigh as went over to Naruto to wake him up. "Looks like we won't have that talk," Kosumosu said as he walks over to Naruto. When he got closer to Naruto he found him shaking from a nightmare, 'you better not be influencing his dreams Nikitto or your never going to find yourself out of that cage,' Kosumosu thought as he put Naruto on his back and carried him upstairs to his new apartment and laid him in his new bed and tucked him in. "You have a good heart kid," Kosumosu said, "but your brain could use some work. We'll work on that tomorrow." He then closed the door to his apartment he locked it and went downstairs waiting for his bother to return. After 40 minutes, Kosumo arrived giving their usual greetings as they went inside. "You what bro," Kosumosu said, "I think your shadow needs a better hiding place you know."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Kosumo said, "the big one will be seeing us later in the week, so till then let's see what needs to be fixed on our project down under."

"What are we going to tell him, when he gets here," Kosumosu said as they headed downstairs to the basement.

"We'll just let him ask questions, and we'll answer them to the best of are ability." Kosumo said, "Now let's get this finished."

* * *

Roof of apartment across the street 

Two ANBU watched as the brothers entered their shop, "I don't get it why are we keeping an eye on the brat," asked the ANBU in a wolf mask, "I mean Kakashi's team gets the better missions and we get stuck with babysitting some punk kid."

"Quit your pissing and moaning, we have a mission directly from the hokage," said an ANBU in a bird mask, sounds female, "so suck it up. Now tell about this Kosumo."

"He first went to the Uchiha district to by some of those sweet rice crackers and bought 3 boxes, went home, kiss his wife and daughter, sat down to eat, put his daughter to bed, kiss his wife again, deeper this time and came back here and that's it."

"That's it," bird said sounding a little disappointed, "he didn't stop at bar or any other night place,"

"No the only talkative moment was when he was at the Uchiha district, when he was buying the rice crackers,"

"This guy sounds just like a regular civilian."

"I know and that's what's bugging me," the wolf said, "we are ANBU, the best that Konoha has to offer and here we babysitting this boring guy and this punk kid."

After two hours Kosumo left his shop went home with a wolf ANBU following him, while the bird ANBU watched the shop and upper apartment. If it weren't dark out he would have noticed his hair was different.

* * *

3 days later, morning 8:30 

Kosumosu was found banging on Naruto's door, "hey Naruto, get up you have work to do," when no answer came Kosumosu let out a sigh, "I swear this kid is a heavy sleeper but, then again so is bro."

"Having some trouble," said a voice at the bottom of the stairs. When Kosumosu looked down he saw an old man in red and white robes and a hat that said fire.

"Well if it isn't the hokage him self, what brings you here," Kosumosu asked.

"I came here to check up on Naruto and to talk to you and your brother," the Hokage said as came up the stairs. Kosumosu opened the door with a spare key. When they walked inside they saw Naruto lying down on the bed sprawled eagle.

Kosumosu let out a sigh, "come on Naruto you have a guest," he said as he tried to push Naruto awake, but when that didn't work, "alright you asked for it," Kosumosu then lifted the top mattress make Naruto roll out of bed.

"Ow, what was that for," Naruto complained.

"I had to get you up because you have a guest," Kosumosu said as he pointed to the hokage, "and it's about time for work. Next time set your clock to 7:30, ok,"

"Hay old man what are you doing here," Naruto asked he sat on his bed.

"I came here to see how you were doing, Naruto," the hokage said with a smile.

"I think I'll leave you two alone but, Naruto I want you down stairs in 20 minutes," Kosumosu said.

"But the hokage is here," Naruto said.

"I don't care the first was here downstairs and ready," Kosumosu said as he left.

The Hokage then sat down at the desk, "so Naruto how are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well," Naruto, said he started to change.

"What do you think of your bosses and guardians? It seems to me that you need time adapting."

"I know and Kosumo and Kosumosu seem nice but, to get me up this early."

"It looks like Kosumosu is the one that looks over you the most,"

"Kosumosu is nicest of them because he gave me clothes that are my favorite color and he's teaching me how to read and write better but he is also the hardest,"

"What about Kosumo,"

"Kosumo is a bit weird, because of the way he works, but he is nice to me and well he is to smart for me, that's what Kosumosu says,"

"Do you need any finical help?"

"If you mean giving me money then I say no, reason being because Kosumo said that money earned is the best kind."

'I'm going to talk to this Kosumo and his brothers,' the hokage thought, "Well he is right,"

"You weren't supposed to agree," Naruto said flatly.

"I'll give you money for birthdays and holidays how about that,"

"That would be nice," Naruto said.

"Well now that we are done with are chat, I would like to speak to the brothers,"

"Kosumosu is the earliest and Kosumo comes in two hours later," the hokage said, "

"Alright then I'll come by after one o clock, will they be here,"

"Yes they'll be in complaining on how the people break so many of the things they fix."

"Well see you then," the hokage said as he left Naruto's apartment. When the hokage got down on the street he looked back at the shop, 'hmmm, there is hope for you yet Naruto now that you have people that look after you,' he thought as he walk slowly to his paperwork.

* * *

Lunchtime 

"Hey Naruto," Kosumo said getting his attention, "its lunch time and I'm going to take you to lunch,"

"Really," Naruto said, "usually Kosumosu takes me to lunch for ramen."

"That's true but there is someone I want you to meet," Kosumosu said, as he waved Naruto outside. As they walked the streets Naruto still got glares from random villagers. Kosumo and Kosumosu said to ignore them but it was getting harder for him to do that. They stop at an open corner restaurant, "the person I want you to meet works here. This restaurant doesn't serve ramen but, they do serve that sweet red been soup you also like. Naruto didn't complain because of that but still wished for ramen namely pork. When they sat down a long brown haired waitress in uniform was standing buy the table to take their orders, "I would like the usual please," Kosumo ordered. The waitress then turned to Naruto.

"I'll have the o-shiruko please," Naruto said. The waitress then left alone to deliver their orders. It was then that Naruto noticed that no one was sitting near their table. "So what can you tell me about this person while we wait," Naruto asked.

"Well she very nice but not one to cross unless you like your head berried into the ground. So it's best not to piss her off ok." Kosumo said.

"So when is she getting here," Naruto asked as the waitress came back and placed three different orders.

"I'm already here," the waitress said as she sat down giving Kosumo a deep kiss. She then turns to Naruto, "so this is the boy who painted the north side of the village's streets red, literally."

"Not to mention that he also poured red food coloring in a fountain, making it look like blood, thereby scaring the living hell out of the rich party goers, now that was funny." Kosumo added with a chuckle.

"Well enough about that let's talk about me," she said, "my name is Yuri; I'm this smartass's wife."

"Wow, how do you put up with him," Naruto said as Kosumo was eating some dango.

"One day at a time," she said and then began to eat her food.

"Same here," Kosumo said earning him a slap to the back of his head. "There is a reason why I came here beside the dango honey," Kosumo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew it," she said shaking her head, "what is it this time?"

"I need you to stop your work for the rest of the day, so that you can watch over Naruto," Kosumo said as he finished up his five plates of dango.

Yuri then got up went over to a private corner dragging her hubby with her. "Are you nuts requesting that," she said in a harsh whisper, "you said that this was just a meeting not babysitting."

"Don't worry I'm sure you can handle it and don't worry about your boss, I'll deal with that, besides you promised two of the three people that you'd help," he said.

Yuri then let out a sigh, "fine but, still this will not be easy for me," she said as she glanced over at Naruto take a big gulp of his sweet soup, "he eats the same way as both of them."

"I know," Kosumo said as he went to take to his wife's boss but she grabbed him pulling him back.

"There's one more thing," she said with some sorrow, "it concerns our daughter."

"What's the problem," Kosumo asked.

"I think her new friends are convincing her to join the academy," she said.

"Did she have a reason to wanting to become a ninja?"

"She has yet to give me one but she did ask if she could."

"Lets talk about this at dinner, where is she now," Kosumo asked

"She's in the east park with her friend and her mother and she is spending the night over."

"Alright after me and bro's meeting with the hokage we'll talk more about this,"

"Hokage huh," Yuri said, "no wonder, ok just leave him to me,"

"Oh thank you honey," Kosumo said as he kissed his wife deeply again. Kosumo then went over to the kitchen area to talk to his wife's boss. After a while a mildly bald man told that she was finish for the day. Yuri then went to her locker, to change into red and white street clothes and came back to Kosumo and Naruto's table. "Alright Naruto here is what's going to happen me and my brother are going to meet the hokage. You are going to be supervised by my wife; don't worry she going to take you to the Westside Park, since it's closer and has a big field for you to play in."

"Is that ok with you Naruto,"

"It's alright," Naruto, said he look down at his food.

"Ok then, I'm off," Kosumo said as he got up, "Oh before I forget," he reached in his pocket to pullout what looked like a box. "This is a cell phone it will allow you to contact me, Yuri or Kosumosu. You can also contact any friends you might find in the park, if you can get their numbers; my wife will answer any question might have with it." Kosumo then head out and to the hokage's tower.

"Well Naruto you finished," Yuri asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said with less pep, as he continued to look down as they exit.

"Why so glum," Yuri asked Naruto as they walk to Westside Park.

"It's that registration at the academy is in one month and I haven't got an answer for Kosomo's question,"

"What was his question?"

"How will I gain the respect of the people of the village to become hokage?"

"Oh that's easy."

"Really what's the answer," Naruto asked in eagerness as they enter the park playground.

"Why don't you go and find out," Yuri said as she pointed to the various children, "and make some friends on the way." Naruto then approached some children that where in a circle. 'That's it Naruto go and get noticed,' Yuri thought as she sat down the bench reading an orange book.

After meeting some the children for ten minutes their parents came to take their kids away from Naruto after which he ran in to the forest part of the park to find more kids. Yuri could still see him because of the orange outfit her brother-in-law gave him. She then saw a two boys lying down on the ground looking at the sky.

"Oh my god you actually read that book," said a female voice in front of Yuri. Yuri looked up to see a brunette woman in a summer komodo.

"Well of course I get most of my ideas from it," Yuri said with a smile.

"You actually try some of the moves in that book," the women said as she sat down on the same bench.

"Yes but some of the moves are real difficult for my husband, and me" Yuri said as she read into the book's mid-chapters.

"I know, some times I think my husband is to lazy to even try," the woman said as she extended her hand, "by the way I'm Nara Yoshino,"

"Yuri," she siad as she shook Yoshino's hand. "What brings you here," Yuri asked.

"Well I fear that my son is becoming like his father a lazy good for nothing," she said with anger in her eyes, "so I might as well get my son moving because I'm going to thorw him into the ninja academy, to get him off his lazy ass."

"Ninja academy, huh," Yuri mused, "you have any ninja in your family?"

"of corse," Yoshino said with a smile, "your looking at one,"

"oh thank goodness," she said with releave, "I was wondering if you can help me?"

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"You see I have daughter who wants to go to the academy, but I'm worryed for her safety," Yuri said.

"Has she ever told you why she wants to become a ninja," Yoshino asked.

"No she hasn't but I think its because of her frinds are going,"

"Is she intellagant?"

"Very, but not wise and somewhat superficial," Yuri said, "you see she was very shy and she been picked on but, now has a friend, I found her to be a bit more braver. The thought of her to be the second ninja in our family worrys me since my sister was the first in five genarations."

"you mean to tell me that you have had a ninja in your family since your great-great grandmother,"

"yep, and now my daugther wants to be the second one," Yuri said as she turn a page, "what's it like for you?"

"It's nice but, I'm a reserve ninja, not a full time one," Yoshino said, "you see I'm a chunin and my husband is jonin, even though he is lazy as hell,"

"My sister was a chunin but she never talked much about it,"

"Mabye she wasn't allowed to,"

"I know but we started to drift apart till I met my husband and brother-in-laws,"

"Is your husband or anybody in his family a ninja," Yoshino asked.

"No, most of them were engainers and doctors," Yuri said, "his two younger sisters are engineers and his two older brothers were doctors, and my husband is a mix of both but, mostly an engineer."

"Whats your husbands name," Yoshino asked while reading here book.

"His name is Kosumo, he and his brother run a repair shop in the west distect," Yuri said as she looked up to see Naruto playing with two children, then went back reading.

"I remember him he fixed our hot water since I knew my husband wouldn't, lazy bum," Yoshsino said as she turn her page, "you said you have a daughter what is her name?"

"My daughter's name is…."

"Yuri-san, Yuri-san," Naruto shouted as he darged some dark haired kid, "you wouldn't belive what Shikamaru he can do with his shadow,"

"Realy," Yuri said as she stoped reading and turn her head to the other boy, "what is he talking about?"

"It's nothing special," the boy said in a lazy tone, 'how do I get in these troublesome situations?'

"I take it that this is your kid," Yuri said as she turned to see a shock woman looking at Naruto. "Hello, Yoshino," Yuri said as she snaped her finggers in front of Yoshino's face, snapping her out of her trance, "you, ok, you spaced out for a minute,"

"What is he doing here," Yoshino asked as she pointed to Naruto.

"Last time I checked he was playing with this boy, and that round one over there," Yuri said as she poind to a brown haired fat boy. "Naruto why do you play with your new friends somore while I talk with this nice lady here ok."

"ok, but you've got to see what Shikamaru can do with his shadow." Naruto said as draged the lazy boy back to the park's field.

"I will," Yuri shouted. She then turned back to Yoshino, "you giong to tell me what that was all about,"

"Do you know who that boy is," Yoshino asked in a consuned voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Yuri said as went back to reading glancing to see the three boys now laying on the grass looking at the sky.

"I mean do you really know who that boy is,"

"The one who painted a rainbow on the side of the hokage's tower, which looked perrty good for a five in a half year old,"

"No, but that was perrty good. I mean do you know what is inside of him?"

"Lot's of energy and ten pounds of ramen from what I hear from Kosumosu,"

"No I mean do you know about the…," Yoshino stopped whan Yuri covered her mouth.

"Shhh," Yuri said when she put her finger to her lips, "you don't want to get in trouble do you."

"So you do know,"

"Of corse I'm not stupied you know."

"But why are you looking after the boy?"

"Because my husband and bro-in-law are meeting the hokage and they don't want to leave Naruto alone," Yuri said, "besides he needs to make friends."

"Aren't you afraid that it might be released."

"Yes, but I made a promise to two people that I'd help watch over him."

"Who are they,"

"Can't tell you, promised I wouldn't tell anybody, yet,"

"That sound fair, but tell me do you think it might be release,"

"Not any time soon but, I say let the boy have some fun," Yuri said as see glanced to see the three boys talking and pointing at the sky, "but enough about that, tell more about the academy,"

* * *

In front of the acdemy 

"Well bro," Kosumosu said as he looked up, "where off to see the wizird,"

"Don't you meen the professer," Kosumo corrected.

"Whet ever," Kosumosu said as he steped fowrd, "let's just get this over with,"

* * *

END 

Next chapter: Meetings and a tour

AN: If you figured who Kosumo and Yuri are then your ahead, if you figured out Kosumo and Kosumosu are then your way ahead. If you find any misspellings I'm sorry but my spellcheak isn't working.

I'm going to work on my DB FF next WC:5420 Don't forget to review


	3. meeting and tours

Chapter 3: meeting and tours

* * *

AN: thanks for the few reviews

* * *

Kosumo and Kosumosu were walking though the tower, "I told you that they were expanding this place," Kosumo said as he saw some construction outside some of the windows.

"You're right and it looks like some sort of outside stairway," Kosumosu said. They then saw the secretary's desk, "excuse me," the women at the desk looked at Kosumosu, "I'm Kosumosu and this is Kosumo we have an appointment with the hokage."

She then looked though a scheduler on her desk, "ah yes," she said as she looked at the brothers, "You're early and he was to meet you"

"Well we though we would save him the trouble of coming to us," Kosumo said.

"So we decided to come to him," Kosumosu finished.

"I see," she said flatly, "why don't you wait here while I inform him, ok."

"Ok," the brothers said at the same time.

The secretary then went inside the room behind her desk. Minutes later the secretary came back, "The hokage will see you in the meeting room to your right," she said as she pointed to a door to her left.

"Thank you," the brothers said at the same time as they walked in the room and closed the door.

"I hate it when people like that do that," the secretary muttered as she went back to work.

When the brother entered the room they looked around to see four pictures hanging on the wall and two sofas lying on a rug facing each other. Just then the hokage appeared in front of one of the sofas. "I see you came here to meet me first then the other way around," the hokage said as he gestured them to sit. The brothers sat at opposite ends of the other sofa looking around then at the hokage.

"So what do you want to talk about," the brothers asked at the same time with a smile.

"Before we started," the hokage said as he raised his hand, "you are to stop twin talking in my presents or any other version."

"Fine," Kosumosu said with frown.

"Ok," Kosumo said with a sigh, "just ask questions and we'll answer them to the best of or ability."

"Good, now let's get started," the hokage said as took a puff from his pipe. "I want to know why you adopted Naruto," he asked.

"Strait to the point I we like that as for Naruto let's just say I promised three people that I'd take care of him when he had developed a little," Kosumo said, "that's why I didn't take him in at first."

"Ok, so now what are you going to do with Naruto," the hokage asked.

"Well since he is so interested to become a ninja, I'll put him in the academy when I find him ready to get started or when some else comes along." Kosumo said.

"What about you," the hokage asked turning to Kosumosu, "What are your intentions to Naruto?"

"Well I look after the boy when bro here goes to lunch to meet Yuri. Sometimes we go to this little ramen stand and I order chicken medium size bowl. Naruto on the other hand orders this big bowl," Kosumosu said make a hand gesture for size, "Of ramen; sometimes I wonder if that boy has a hollow leg."

The hokage let out a small chuckle, "yes that sounds are Naruto aright, but do you think he should enter the academy?"

"Yes, I think he should but, it's not up to me," Kosumosu said as he glanced at Kosumo.

"Well until he gains some knowledge of reasonably then I'll register him, that is if you will as well," Kosumo said as he turned to the hokage.

"Oh, of coarse I'll register him as well," the hokage said as he looked happy know, "but I got to know who the people who you promised to watch Naruto are?"

"I can't tell you, even if you are the hokage," Kosumo said as he got up to look out the window.

"What if I order you two to tell me," the hokage said calmly.

"Sorry," Kosumosu said, "but two of the three people out rank you, one by far, so like I said I'm sorry,"

"Besides maybe that boy will complete his dream," Kosumo said he turned to look at the pictures of the past hokages.

"Just out of curiosity do you two know about the Kyubi," the hokage said observing their reactions.

The brothers let out a sigh, "yes, we do," said Kosumo said, "We were there when he was sealed."

"And let me tell you a secret," Kosumosu said, "The kyubi is going though the harshest punishment an animal spirit can go though."

"Or any type of spirit for that matter," Kosumo said as he sat back down.

"We don't have any hatred for the boy and neither does Yuri but, she will need some time adapt to it," Kosumosu.

"So that's why you left Naruto with her," the hokage said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes," Kosumo said as look at the hokage, "So, are there any more questions."

"No, but do you have any," the hokage asked.

"Yes," Kosumo said, "It seems that not only Naurto wants to enter the academy. My daughter wants to join as well,"

"Does she now," the hokage said, "why does she want to do that?"

"I don't know," Kosumo said, "from what my wife told me she seem of to gotten the idea from her new friend."

"I see," the hokage said, "so do you plan on entering her into the academy?"

"I have to find out her reason first but, maybe," Kosumo said.

"She be the first one our side of the family to be a ninja and a female none the less," Kosumosu said as he got up.

"And the second on my wife's side" Kosumo said.

"I take it that you two don't come from a family of ninja," the hokage said trying to get more info on these two.

"Nope most of my ancestors were doctors and engineers," Kosumosu said, "so this will also be documented in are family books."

"So why don't you register her," the hokage asked.

"Well it's the dangers of when she becomes a ninja," Kosumo said with a concerned voice.

"Well not all ninja mission are dangerous most of the beginner missions are only like babysitting, delivering items and labor force," the hokage said.

"I know that," Kosumo said, "it's the future that I'm worried about. For you should know that if she becomes a ganin her life will be out of our hands and into one of the village's jonin along with two other people who I don't know to trust with my daughter's life."

"I see," the hokage said with a thoughtful look, "your concern of daughter is fathomable but, you should let her have the final decision in this."

"Oh, of course but, she should know what she is getting into," Kosumo said.

"We should say the same for Naruto as well," Kosumosu inputted.

"Alright then," the hokage said as he got up, "we'll talk more about this when we give a family tour of the academy a week from now. I should get back to my paper work," 'unfortunately.'

"Ok then," Kosumo said as both he and his bro got up and shook the hokage's hand and started to leave.

"One more thing," the hokage said as the brothers where about to leave, "I'm thankful that you three are watching over Naruto."

"Let just say that we where the next guardians to watch over him," Kosumo said as he and his bro left.

The hokage would have put more thought into that saying but the mounds of paperwork where calling, 'how did the Arashi finish all his paperwork in that short amount of time,' the hokage mused as he went back to his office.

The brother stepped of the tower, "you know his supposedly one of the smartest ninja in this village and yet, he didn't figure out how Arashi did all that paperwork in short amounts of time," Kosumosu said.

"I know but we should get ready for our little ones to enter the academy," Kosumo said as he and Kosumosu went back to the west district.

"So are going to pick up Naruto," Kosumosu asked his bro.

"Yeah and you should get back to the shop," Kosumo said.

"You're going to enter in Naruto even if he doesn't answer that question,"

"I only said that to make him thank about it more, because that question will come back," Kosumo said as he went to the park, "I'll see you later bro."

"Ok see ya," Kosumosu said as they went separate paths.

* * *

At park>

"So being ninja is not all that dangerous," Yuri asked Yoshino.

"No not really," Yoshino said, "when starting out I had to do meaningless tasks such as finding lost items, farming, construction, and deliveries inside the village.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Yuri said being more at ease, "but what is the academy like?"

"How you like would to find out,"Yoshino asked, "there is a tour of the academy one weak form now, are you going to take your daughter."

"I might after me and my husband talk about it more with our daughter," Yuri said as she looks over at Naruto.

"You should because if she becomes and ninja she will gain benefits, good pay and a 401k," Yoshino said.

"Wow that sound good," Yuri said as she saw her husband Kosumo walking up to Naurto, "would you look at that."

"What," Yoshi asked as looked up from her book to see Kosumo, "oh I see."

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji where cloud watching; try to guess the cloud's shape. "you know, I think it looks like a cow," Naruto said pointing.

"No it's a dog," Choji said as he munched on some chips.

"No," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone, "It's a steer; cows don't have that long of horns Naruto."

"Oh," Naruto said.

Kosumo then walked over to them and stood above there heads, "Hey Naruto, who are your new friends and what are you three doing," Kosumo asked.

"Hey Kosumo," said in his cherry voice as pointed again to the sky, "what does that look like to you?"

Kosumo looked at the cloud they were watching, "well I think it looks like a steer. But who are your friends?"

"Oh, the lazy one is Shikamaru and the big one is Choji," Naruto said as he got up and gestured Kosumo to come closer, "_whet ever you do don't call Choji fat, he seems to get angry about that._"

"I'll be sure to remember that," Kosumo said as he went to his wife, "well continue the continuing."

"Wait you got to see what Shikamaru can do with his shadow," Naruto said making Kosumo to stop. Shikamaru moaned about troublesome blondes as he too had to get up along with Choji.

"Why doesn't he show us all," Kosumo said as he continued. Naruto and friends made it to the bench where the women sat.

"I see your talk with the hokage went well," Yuri said without looking up from my book.

"Of course," Kosumo said. He then turned to Yoshino, "I remember you," Kosumo said as he sat down next to his wife, "the hot water heater."

"That right," Yoshino said as she put away her book, "my lazy husband can't do any thing around the house."

'How does dad put up with mom,' Shikamaru questioned in his mind.

'I'm hungry,' Choji thought.

"Well since we're all here why doesn't Shikamaru show this trick with his shadow," Yuri said turning to him.

"Ok fine," Shikamaru said he made a ram sign with his hands. After he made a sign his shadow extended to Naruto's shadow, which was only a foot away, and merged. Now when Shikamaru moved his hand Naruto moved his in sync. After eleven seconds the shadows returned to normal.

"So that's the Kagemane no Jutsu that I've herd about," Kousmo said.

"How have you heard about that," Yoshino asked.

"This place has a library and the people and ninjas here talk and boast about how they work," Kosumo replayed.

"Yeah and the ninjas down at the restaurant like to boast about there missions and jutsu," Yuri said.

"But they shouldn't do that," Yoshino said.

"Why not," Naruto piped in.

"Because enemies and apposing forces might find a way to counter your moves," Shikamaru said.

"And there you go Naruto your first lesson and you didn't have to enter the academy," Kosumo said as he got up, "and Naruto I need to speak to you alone." When Kosumo and Naruto were away from the group Kosumo knelled to Naruto, "now Naruto have you answered my question," Kosumo asked.

"I think so but," Naruto paused for a moment, "I don't think its right."

"Well we will never know until you tell me," Kosumo said.

"In order to get people to respect me, I must make the people notice that I exist," Naruto said.

"And how will you do that," Kosumo asked.

"By showing off my amazing skill I can do from the academy," Naruto said.

Kosumo mused a bit, "well, it's not the answer I was looking for but, it'll do for now. You see Naruto I had a talk with the hokage and I was thinking about entering you in the academy," as soon as Kosumo said those words Naruto was on top of him pushing him on the ground, "whoa there Naruto let me finish," Kosumo said as he lightly push Naruto off him and sat up, "there is a reason I'm putting you into academy."

"Really, what is it," Naruto questioned.

"You see have a daughter who is entering the academy and I want someone to watch her," Kosumo said.

"You never told me you had a daughter," Naruto yelled and pointed.

"You never asked," Kosumo replied.

"Well I should of," Naruto muttered.

"Yes you should but, that's not the point," Kosumo said, "the thing is I want you to watch over her during the academy or until she can watch over herself. You see if she wants to be commented to this ninja thing I want her to be challenged but, not over powered."

"So you want me to help her out a bit while she's there," Naruto asked.

"And in return she can help you out a bit; for you see she is very intelligent even though she does tend to daydream," Kosumo said, "So do you think you can help."

"I don't know," Naruto said, "I mean she is your daughter."

"Think of it as a mission," Kosumo said.

"Ok, but I've never met your daughter," Naruto saided

"Don't worry you'll meet her when Kosumosu goes with you for a tour of the academy, one week from now."

"So I and Kosumosu are going to take a tour of the academy,"

"Yep to get a preview of what to expect, so be sure to pay close attention no mater how boring some of it my be," Kosumo said.

"Alright I'll be ready," Naurto said.

"Good, now go play with your new friends while talk with Yuri and her new friend," Kosumo said he got up.

"Ok," Naurto said as he walked back to Shikamaru and Choji and Kosumo went to the women. After two hours the sun started to set, Naruto, Yuri, and Naruto waved goodbye to the Naras and Choji.

"So Naruto," Kosumo said as he turned to him, "did you enjoy your time with your friends?"

"Yes," Naruto said in a cheerful voice, "and they're entering the academy same as me so we'll all be there."

"That's good," Kosumo said, "Honey, I'm going to walk Naruto back to the shop, I'll be home in an hour to cook, so just take the stuff out of the freezer, ok."

"Alright," Yuri said as she went back their home, and Kosumo took Naruto to his.

* * *

One Week Later

Outside of the academy, hundreds of families gathered outside and waited for the tour to start. "Wow that's a lot of people here to be ninja," Naruto said out loud as he and Kosumosu entered the front grounds. When his load voice entered the people began to turn to him and their cold stares followed. Naruto was almost afraid to go forward because he remembered the last time he entered a crowed full of those stares but, Kosumosu told Naruto to ignore them and to help find Yuri.

As Kosumosu and Naruto made there way though the crowed area they heard murmurs of demon and murderer but like Kosumo and Kosumosu said, 'don't pay attention to the people who hate you, just listen to the people who you trust and respect.'

"Kosumosu, Naruto," said a female shout from the crowd.

"Hey look its Yuri and some girl," Naruto said as he made his way to Yuri. When he got to Yuri, Naruto gave her a hip hug making the girl next to her very confused.

"Mommy who is this boy," the girl said.

At that moment Naruto let go of Yuri and turned to the girl with a smile, "Hi, my name is Naruto," he said as he bowed his head a little, "what is yours?"

A first she was kind of shy to reply, "go on honey don't be rude," Yuri said encouraging her daughter.

(AN: I could keep you people waiting till the end of the chapter but that wouldn't be right, Oh and Hikari No Tenshi as Kabuto would say you're a third right.)

"My name is Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Wait your last name is Haruno," Naruto said he turned to Kosumosu, "why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked," Kosumosu said simply, "By the way how long until they start the tour, Yuri."

Yuri then looks at her watch, "well its 9:20 and the tour starts at 9:45 so why don't you two find your friends and chat for 20 minutes."

"Ok, I'm going to find Shikamaru and Choji, nice meeting you Sakura-neechan" Naruto said as he left the area.

"Well aren't you going Sakura," Yuri said as she noticed that her daughter wasn't moving, "didn't you tell me your friend Ino was going to be here?"

"It's not that mom, it's that that boy," Sakura said as she watched Naruto disappear into the crowd, "I heard that he was a troublemaker and dangerous and why did he call me neechan."

"Well, he actually is a prankster and a ball of energy but, a nice boy," Kosumosu said, "and he lives above me and your father's shop, so he can't be dangerous and the pranks he pulls he takes responsibly for."

"He does," said Sakura.

"Of course and your father and I haven't received any real problems from him just a few complaints," Kosumosu said to his niece.

"But Ino's mom said that his is a bad influence to this village and he's loud and rude to everybody,"

"Well, he only rude to the people who disrespect him first and as for the reason for his happy sprit let him have it," Kosumosu said, "because that's the only thing keeping him going." He let the information sink in his niece's head,

"I understand but," Sakura said, "but why did he call me his sister?"

"Well your father did adopt him," Kosumosu said, "that's why and that's why he stay's above the shop and called you sister."

"What, why would dad do something like that," Sakura asked.

"Well I, your mother and father made a promise that we would watch over him and make him happy incase something bad happens to him, and when something bad happened, your father made his decision to adopt him and help take care of him; same with your mother and I," Kosumosu said, " we'll talk more about it after the tour. By the way, you now have fifteen minutes." After saying that Sakura left saying she be right back.

Yuri walks up right up beside Kosumosu, "so everything going the way we want to," Yuri asked.

"Yep," Kosumosu said simply, "and are backup has just arrived." Just as he said that a dark haired mother and son entered the lot, "but your kohai is in charge of that little project."

"I thought he wanted to complete his father's research," Yuri said.

"He will but, his job for now is to keep an eye on them," Kosumosu said turn to wait for the tour to start.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was running around the lot looking for his friends when he wasn't watching he was going making him bump into someone. They both fell back on their butts and rubbing there sore spots, Naruto was the first to get up, "I'm sorry bumped into you I was looking for my friends," he said as he extended his hand to help the girl up.

"I'm sorry," said the girl he bumped into.

"What do you have to be sorry about," Naruto said to her. This made her back up a bit, "hey calm down, not going to hurt you." After saying that she seemed to relax, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the sixth hokage."

"Why not fifth," she asked.

"Because I'll be too young when they pick a fifth but, by the time I'm 25 I'll become the hokage," Naruto said with confidence.

'I wish I can be that confident,' the girl thought.

"By the way you haven't told me your name," Naruto said.

"Oh my name is Hyuga Hinata it's nice to meet you," she said as she bowed.

"Well it was nice meeting you Hinata," Naruto said returning the bow, "but, I got to find my friends; I'll see you if make it into the academy." After saying that Naruto disappeared into the crowd with Hinata watching as he did.

"Hinata come on there is someone I want you to meet," her father yelled as he waved her over.

"Coming father," she said in a loud soft voice.

* * *

With Sakura

'Where's Ino,' Sakura thought as she walked around the lot looking for her friend. Just then she spotted something orange, 'looks like I found Naruto,' she thought, 'how could I miss he's wearing bright orange and who is that with him.' She then looked at the kids he is talking to, a fat one and a lazy looking one. Then she looked around the lot from her position, 'well since I can't find Ino might as well have someone to talk to.' She walks up to Naruto, "Hello Naruto" she said "who are your friends?"

"Oh hi Sakura-neechan," Naruto said with his cheerful voice and pointed to his friends, "this is Skikamaru Nara and he's Akimichi Choji."

"Hello I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said giving them a small bow, and she got troublesome comment from Skikamaru while Choji kept eating chips, "this is some group of friends you have here Naruto,"

"They have their moments," Naruto said getting a huff from Skikamaru, "but we where talking about what will happen when we become ninja. Me I'm shooting for the top as hokage."

"Oh great here goes again about becoming hokage," Skikamaru moaned, "how troublesome."

"Is that the only word that comes out of your mouth," Naruto complained.

"Yep," Choji piped in, "ever since I known him for a year he considers every thing troublesome even tying his shoes," this earning the big one a moan from Skikamaru and a chuckle from Naruto and Sakura.

"So Sakura-neesan, why do you want to become a ninja," Naruto asked.

"Well it's kind of private," Sakura said.

"It is," Naruto said.

"Yes,"

"Ok, I wouldn't pry further," Naruto said. Right then his watched beeped, "Well me and Sakura have to leave we'll see you on the tour," Naruto said as he and Sakura left the two.

"Why are going," Sakura asked.

Naruto then pointed to his watch, "Our minutes are up,"

"Oh ok," Sakura said as she went with him back to Kosumosu and Yuri.

"By the way I wanted to ask you something about your dad and uncle," Naruto said.

"What about them," Sakura asked

"They wear those square mirrored sunglasses right,"

"Yeah so,"

"Have you ever seen them without the glasses," Naruto asked.

Sakura opened her mouth then closed it and started thinking, "now that you mention it, no I haven't," Sakura said, "I never seen my father's eyes and the only one I know that's seen them is my mom."

"Really, well I'm going to find out what they look like beyond those specs," Naruto said.

"Well good luck to you on that and trying to become hokage," Sakura said as they approached their chaperones.

"Thank you Sakura-neechan," Naruto said.

After five minutes of waiting, the hokage and a small group of ninjas poofed in front of the academy building, this gaining the attention of everybody in the front lot. "Greeting positional academy students and parents of positional academy students, welcome to a tour of the academy. This tour is to give you an introduction to academy life and a demo of what is expected of you if you enter the academy," he paused for a moment to puff pipe, "now I'll leave you with my one of my jonin." At that moment man in a blue outfit, green flack vest and dark sunglasses stepped forward.

"Hello everyone my name is Ebisu, today the tour is going to be divided into five groups. So a chunin, those are the ones in the green vests, will spilt you all into five even groups." After finishing his instructions the chunin started to divide the crowd into five groups.

"Well it looks like we're in different groups, so see you after the tour," Kosumosu said to Yuri and his niece.

"We'll be ok," Yuri said.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto," Sakura said as she bowed her head.

"Like wise Sakura-neechan," Naruto said as he and Kosumosu waved as they went to their separate groups.

* * *

Naruto's group>

After a while Naruto's group was slowly making there to a small back field. Their, they showed some kids, a year older then them, running around a small track. "This is the training and exercise field, this where your children will be spending their time training their body to help them become genin at the end of their term. At this point Naruto raised his hand but the guide ignored him.

"What is it that you want to say Naruto," Kosumosu said as he bent down, and Naruto whispered in Kosumosu's ear. Kosumosu then stood back up, "Excuse me," this gaining the toothpick chewing chunin, "is it possible to become ganin early?"

"Yes," the chunin said sounding boarded out of his mind, "but it is best that the student gets a better feel of the basics."

"And long is that," Kosumosu asked.

"Roughly about five years," the chunin replied, "Are their any more questions?" At this Kosumosu looked at Naruto, when he shook his head, Kosumosu did the same. "Good," the chunin said, "now let's continue onward." As the group exited the field into the back of the building, Kosumosu saw a long black haired boy covering his ears and running at a fast pace ahead of the group.

"Pour kid," Kosumosu said as he closed the door.

Sakura's group was walking down the hallways of the second floor observing the various classrooms and watching the teachers teaching and students learning. "These are the classrooms where the students learn about hand signs, chakra, and rules of being a ninja," the chunin guide said to the group. The group then came to a stop outside a room, "now everyone please wait here a moment," the guide said as he went in the room. After a minute he came back, "now we are going to see how classes are done." The group then proceeded in the classroom and lined up against the wall, making a few students a bit uncomfortable,

"Hello, everyone," the female teacher said, "We were going over the henge no jutsu. Now would anybody care to give these people a demo?" One female kid in one of the back rows stood up, "oh ten-ten you care to give a demo?"

Ten-ten nodded her head, "yes sensei I would," she said as she walked up front. She then stood at her sensei's side facing the class and the group, "what would you like me to henge into," ten-ten asked.

"How about you turn into me ok," the teacher said.

"Ok," ten-ten said. She then did a few hand signs, then yelled 'Henge no jutsu' and in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared there stood a replica of the teacher get a clap from the group; after a few seconds she changed back.

"Very good ten-ten but, my hair is longer and I'm also taller and my shoes are black not blue," the teacher said pointing out the errors ten-ten made. Ten-ten sighed as she made her way back to her seat. "Well I like to continue my class so…" the teacher said.

"I understand," the group chunin said, "ok everyone lets exit the room and let them continue."

'Her chakra seems a bit off but still, she uses it well for someone her age,' Yuri thought as she exited the classroom.

* * *

Naruto's group made their way across the campus touring the various classrooms and viewing a few jutsu. After an hour the kids in the classrooms started to rotate, "this is the hourly rotation where you rotate to different classes, so you my end up with many teachers." After five minutes the hall were cleared, "well shell continue," the chunin guide said as they made there way to gym. When the group entered the gym they saw anther group in there, "this is the gym incase you didn't know. Mainly what you do here is like the track outside but here you have a more to do for instance, taijutsu," the guide said as he pointed to a small mat arena where two kids were going at it. After three minutes the boy with long dark hair extended his hand to his opponent's chest causing the other boy to be pushed back four feet.

'That boy uses his chakra extremely well for his age,' Kosumosu said.

"Hey Kosumosu that boy has the same eyes as this girl I met in the front lot," Naruto whispered to Kosumosu.

"Realy," Kosumosu whispered back, "what does she look like?"

"Well she... there she is over there," Naruto said as he pointed to the other group.

Kosumosu turned his head to the girl Naruto was talking about behind a tall long haired man with matching eyes, "well you see Naruto their part of the Hyuga clan, infect I believe that man she's hiding behind is her father, who is the head of the clan. They are Konoha's most powerful family because of their kekkei genkai."

"Kekkei genkai," naruto asked.

"It means bloodlimit, which is a special ability that only people in that clan can use. For instance, you've seen Shikamaru's shadow jutsu right," Kosumosu stopped to see if Naruto remembered, when he saw that Naruto did he continued, "That was a bloodlimit that only his clan do."

"Oh," Naruto said as the long haired boy used his chakra energy to push anther opponent out of the mat ring. The boy then turn to face the young Hyuga member and gave her a cold look, then proceeded to intimidate the spectators of Naurto's group by using his eye on them. Some of the kids the group stepped back as well as some of the parents except Naruto didn't step back and nether did Kosumosu, all he did was yawn at him. This made the boy a bit ticked but he went back to group of cadets as backed away.

"Now there is a kid with issues right there," Kosumosu said as watched more of the cadets spar before they left.

* * *

Sakura's group was outside watching some the students throw kunai and shuriken at their targets. Some of the shuriken and kunai hit the targets but not center and others miss completely, one hit center but it wasn't his target. The group then looked at one of the female cadets, same one who didn't perform the henge perfectly, she was consistently hit the target's center, this earning a wow from the crowd.

"Wow that's amazing," Sakura muttered out loud.

'I'll say she must be thirty feet from the target, that's pretty damn good. She seems to use weapons better then her chakra,' Yuri thought. The group was focused on the girl for the moment before going to the back track grounds.

By the time lunch came all the groups were back in the front lot. "Well I believe this is the end of the tour," Kosumosu said, "so tell me what you two think, does it sound intrusting."

Before the two could speak the hokage appeared along with other ninja in front of the main entrance. "Again I thank you all for come to the tour and I hope all of you pass the entrance exams in a week so you all can make fine ninjas of Konoha." After the hokage was done speaking he exited same way he entered make some of the people look at his spot before they left.

"So I'll repeat, what did you two think of the academy," Kosumosu asked as they walked around midtown, "do you two think you can keep up with your peers?"

"Yes I can and I'll show everybody that I can be hokage with my skills," Naruto yell with excitement.

"You go get'em Naruto," Yuri said as she looked at Naruto then she turned to her daughter, "you've been pretty silent honey something bothering you?"

Sakura turn to her mother, "No, not really," she said in a downed voice.

"Come on Sakura what's wrong," Naruto said joining in.

"It just that I didn't see my friend Ino there," Sakura said.

"Well don't worry about it to much," Yuri said to her daughter, "you'll probably see her when you make it to the academy."

"But what if I don't," Sakura said with an even downer voice, "if I don't make it and Ino does she'll be to busy to hang out with me."

"What have I told you about having negative thoughts," said a voice to the side.

"Kosumo," "daddy" Sakura and Naurto said as they ran to him. Sakura beet Naruto as she was already in her fathers arms.

Kosumo looked over at Naruto and waved him over make a group hug. After a few seconds they broke apart, 'I know I'm going regret saying this but,' Kosumo thought, "What did you two think of the academy?" After saying that, Naruto and Sakura started to talk at the same time, Sakura in a loud soft voice and Naruto in a loud hundred mile per hour voice driving Kosumo for a loop. 'I was right,' Kosumo thought. "Whoa there you two," Kosumo said as he held up both of his hands to make them stop and they did, "How about we start with Sakura."

"Well it looks tough but, I would like learn about this chakra they spoke of and many of the jutsu." Sakura said with more pep as stood back to the side of her mother.

"That's the sprit," Kosumo said then turn to Naruto, "well what says you Naruto, and talk a bit slower."

"Well it's a good start for me becoming hokage and I like to do all the jutsu to become the best hokage," Naruto said with sprit.

"My you two seem fired so does that mean you'll pass the entrance exam," Kosumosu said from behind the two. At this point Naruto gave a yell 'yeah' and a fist in the air but Sakura looked down.

"What's wrong Sakura," Yuri asked her daughter.

"I'm just a little nervous because what if I fail," Sakura said still looking at the groud.

"There you go again with negative thoughts again; well if you do or don't want to be a kunoichi we won't pressure you this will be your choice," Kosumo said and his wife nodding in agreement.

"Come on Sakura I don't want to go alone," Naruto said.

"What about Skikamaru and Choji," Sakura said.

"Well we might need a girl in the group," Naruto replied.

"Why," Sakura asked.

"Why not," Naruto replied.

Sakura thought about this for a moment, "Ok I'll do it," she said with more emotion.

"That's the sprit," Kosumosu said, "Well now that's taken care of, Naruto let's return to the shop but first I'll take you Ichiraku ramen for lunch." At the end that sentence Naruto was grabbing Kosumosu's hand and partially pulling him to the ramen bar, "hold on Naruto," he stop for a bit, "What do you say?"

"Oh," Naruto said as he facing Kosumo's family, "It was nice meeting you and see you a work Kosumo." After Naruto finished he raced ahead of Kosumosu.

"Hay wait for me," Kosumosu shouted to Naruto then he let out a sigh, "Well see you all later." Kosumosu then proceed to run after Naruto.

"Well now that they're gone, I'm hungry," Kosumo said, "so who wants dango," after saying that Sakura made a fast pace walk to the corner restaurant that her mother works at.

"You know she is your daughter," Yuri said in a playful laughter.

"Damn straight," Kosumo said as he and his wife makes their way to the small restaurant, "but if this ninja thing makes her into her grandmother this village will know fear,"

END

AN: well here there's that, and if you have any questions I'll be happy answer some questions you might have but I will not give away too much.


	4. a day in the life

Chapter 4: day in the life

Eight days have passed since the tour and the entrance exams were taken yesterday. The results of the exam are supposed to come in the mail and Naruto was waiting right by his mailbox. "Come on Naruto," Kosumosu said as he came from the shop door, "don't you have any thing better to do on your brake after you have eaten your ramen then to stand by our mailbox waiting for the mailman?"

"I can't help it," Naruto said in excitement, "I just got to know if I got in."

"I see but, shouldn't you be doing some thing more constructive with your brake time then just sit around and wait," Kosumosu said, "like you could be working or training like the academy recommends."

"I know," Naruto replied, "but I don't want to be tired during work because of training and I need a brake from the work you gave me. Besides I train after work and on weekdays and all day the weakends."

"Oh yeah," Kosumosu said, "but some kid with your energy must find a way to pass time." At saying that Naruto had a smile on his face, "oh no I know look Naruto and you better stop…" Kosumosu never finished because Naruto was gone. He then let out a sigh, "may the lord have mercy on his victim's soul," Kosumosu preyed.

Naruto wasn't the only one to lose their patience, "now Sakura shouldn't you be playing with your friend Ino," Yuri said to her daughter, "instead of sitting there waiting for the results of the exams."

"Ino is helping to watch the flower shop because her mom is sick and her father is on a mission," Sakura said, "and I don't want to interrupt her at her work."

"What about Naruto," Yuri suggested.

"What about him," Sakura asked.

"Exactly," Yuri said, "you haven't seen him since the tour."

"Well he works with dad and uncle so," Sakura didn't finish as she looked down with a board face.

"Well," Yuri said as she glanced at her watch, "he should have thirty minutes left on his brake, so why don't see what he is doing with his time."

Sakura thought about this for little while, then she stood up, "you know your right but, I don't know where he is on his brakes."

"Well at first he goes to that restaurant I work at, after that you'll see him either pull pranks on the north side or just walking around the mid and southern parts of the village," Yuri said, "so why don't you go see him and say hello?"

"I think I will," Sakura said as she got up to leave.

"Hold up there," Yuri said making her daughter stop, "could you give your father this box lunch of dango." Sakura took the box but as she was in the door way, "don't you dare eat any along the way," after Yuri said that, Sakura let out a moan as she left.

Meanwhile Naruto was on an uptown roof with a box of water balloons filled with who knows what and three small catapults, 'alright that should do it,' he thought as positioned the final catapult. He then began to load the balloons on them and next he looked over the side of the roof to see all his victims walking by, letting out a small chuckle.

On the street below was the head Hyuga family's leader, Haishi, take his daughter Hinata out for a walk though the upper part of Konoha, which isn't far from there district. During most of their walk they've been mostly silent when, "Papa I don't know if I cut out to be ninja," Hinata said in her soft voice.

"Nonsense," her father stated, "you are of the main family."

"I know but…," Hinata didn't finish because he father dragged her under an awning, "father why are we stopping here?"

"Watch," was all he said. After he said that, a rain of water balloons came down on the people in front of them. "That's why," he said as he looked up on the roof with his Byakugan to see Naruto peeking over the roof admiring his work. 'It's that Kyubi kid, I should of known,' Haishi thought as walked out from the awning and looked up at the said boy.

When the white eyed man glanced at Naruto he retreated back, "Oh man did that man see me," Naruto said in a panic, "well I'm not staying to find out." With saying that Naruto left the roof top.

A few minutes later Sakura came to the same street, 'yep he's been here,' Sakura thought. She looks to her left to see Hinata and her father stepping out from under an awning, 'no doubt Hinata's father saw Naruto's prank coming with his eyes,' Sakura thought as she walked over to them, "Excuse me, you two wouldn't happen to know where Naruto went?"

"What makes you think we know where he went," Haishi said. Sakura then look at the street and the people that were in it covered in goo then looked back at Haishi with a like you don't know look. Haishi let out a small chuckle "well I saw him run to the west side village."

"Thank you Hyuga-san," Sakura said as she bowed and left to find Naruto.

"Excuse me father," Hinata said not making eye contact, "can I be excused?"

"I don't see why not," Haishi said to his daughter, after which Hinata left her father's side. "Now let's see," Haishi said as he activated his byakugan, 'I was right,' he thought as he saw his daughter fallow Sakura, 'but why,' then it hit him as he let out a sigh, 'of all the boys in this village, she has to pick that one to have an interest in,' he finished in thought as he looked at the people covered and slipping on the goo covered road.

"Hay your back early," Kosumo said he stepped outside with two sodas and handed Naruto one, "in fact your ten minutes early," he finish as he looked at his watch. "So tell me," Kosumo said as he took a sip, "what did you do?"

"Nothing big," Naruto said as he drank his soda.

"Nothing big huh," said a voice behind Naruto making him jump and choke a little. When he turned around he saw a pink haired girl, "You covered the street with green slippery goo."

"Yes but it was funny," Naruto said as he gave a little chuckle.

"No it wasn't," Sakura said she moved closer to Naruto, "and you could have hurt someone."

"**But it was still funny**," said a voice making Sakura stop her movement and look around her.

"Something wrong Sakura-nee-chan," Naruto said noticing her odd movement.

"Did you hear someone," Sakura asked turned to Naruto and her father when they shook there heads she surged her shoulders, "anyway I wanted to ask you if you got your results today," Sakura said.

"Nope," Naruto said, "I think they might give it to us tomorrow instead."

Sakura then let out a sigh, "I can't wait that long."

"I know what you mean," Naruto said as he threw his can away, "but hay I can wait." At that time Kosumo let out a small chuckle, "what's so funny," Naruto asked.

"During the middle of your brake, you where sitting by your mailbox," Kosumo said. Kosumo then noticed Sakura holding a box, "Sakura is my lunch? I hope you haven't eaten any of my dango."

"No," said Sakura sounding shocked as he handed her father his lunch snacks, "who do think I am?"

"You just answer your own question," Kosumo said as he looked though his lunch box, "well its all here, so ok I'm sorry. Naruto get inside I need your help with something."

"Ok," Naruto said, "see you later Sakura-neechan." Naruto then entered the shop.

"See you tonight dad," Sakura said as she left.

Hinata was watching from out of view, "Ok the meeting is over, go back to your father Hinata," Kosumo said a bit louder and looking towards her direction. The said girl let out a squeak before see walked away at a fast pace back to her father. 'I see interesting times ahead.' Kosumo thought as he fallowed Naruto in.

After a few hours the sun was beginning to set and thus ending the workday, Kosumo and Naruto were putting the equipment and projects away. "Well we got enough finished," Kosumosu said as they walked out, "Naruto I need you to help deliver and reinstall the equipment we just finished, back to the owners, Ok." Kosumosu then shut off the lights and locked the door.

"Ok," Naruto said as he saw Kosumo walk over to the mailbox and pull out a scroll.

"Well, well," Kosumo said as he looked at the scroll, "it seems the results are in." When looked back at Naruto he found Naruto in front of him.

"Well how did I do," Naruto asked eager for the answer.

"Let's talk about this over dinner," Kosumo said as he put the scroll in his pocket.

"Are we going to have ramen," Naruto asked.

"No," Kosumo said as he took out a one of his phones as it made a beep, "honey, do you have our daughter's results," he said to it.

"Yes," came Yuri's clear reply, "and she didn't see them but she knows I have them."

"Ok, meet us at that BBQ restaurant," Kosumo said as the phone let out anther beep.

"Alright meet you there dear," Yuri said.

"Ok," Kosumo finished as he put his phone back in his pocket, "well we are off." After a few steps he noticed he was short one person, "you coming Naruto," Kosumo said back to him.

"You want me to have dinner with your family," Naruto said with a face full of surprise.

"Of course I adopted you didn't I," Kosumo said.

"That makes you part of this family," Kosumosu said.

"Our do you not want to know what your results are," Kosumo said as he waved the scroll.

"Of course I want to know," Naruto said as Kosumo put the scroll back in his pocket.

"Then come on," Kosumosu said as he waved him over.

After some walking they made their way to the BBQ restaurant where the teenage hostess greeted them, "Did my wife, Haruno Yuri arrive," Kosumo asked.

"Haruno Yuri," the hostess repeated as she look though the list, "Ah yes, there here." She then led the men and boy to their booth; when the men got there Yuri and Sakura where on opposite sides.

"Well it's about time you three got here," Yuri said as she got out and Naruto went in her place Kosumo sat beside him and Yuri sat beside Sakura and Kosumosu sat beside his brother, "Well now that every one is here let's look at the menu and order, then we can take about this," she finished as she held a scroll and Kosumo did the same.

After ten minutes and while waiting for a waitress and ordering the female and male couple opened the scrolls and looked at its contents without the kids looking at it. "Well ain't this nice," Kosumo said as he showed Kosumosu the contents.

"Humm," Kosumosu mused.

"Hey let's exchange, cause you got to look at your daughter results," Yuri said as she passed Sakura's scroll to her husband in exchange for Naruto's. "Well this is different from our daughters," Yuri said with rased eyebrows.

"What," Naruto piped in.

"Yes we want to know how we did," Sakura said curiously.

"Do you really want to know," Kosumosu said as he looked a Sakura's scroll. The two kids both nodded, "well in that case," Kosumosu said as his brother and his wife closed the scrolls and faced the opening of them to the kids and then opening them to them showing the contents, "you both pass," Kosumosu said in a happy manner. When the information sunk in both children raised their hands yelling woo-hoo making some of the people in the restaurant look at them.

Kosumo turned to the people in the restaurant, "they found out that they're in the academy," this earning a round of Ohs and head nods of understanding as they went back to eating. "Naruto, tomorrow after the entrance ceremony we are going to work around your schedule between class and work ok."

"Alright," Naruto said, "I made my first step to become hokage."

"Yes you have," Yuri said, "but you still have a long way to go."

"I know but I have patience," Naruto said.

"Good, because you'll need a lot of it," Kosumo said as the waitress came with their food, "but, for now let us dine because of a big day tomorrow and Monday."

"I know I might see Sa..er, Ino" Sakura corrected but, not good enough.

"Sa, who," Kosumo said.

"I know," Yuri said as she turned to her daughter, "its Uchiha Sasuke isn't it?" Sakura silence was a good enough answer.

"Who," Naruto said with a mouth full of food.

"I've herd of him but I didn't see him at the tour," Kosumosu said as he ate his stake.

"Is that the main reason why you wanted to go to the academy," Kosumo asked, he didn't get a reply, "It is, isn't it," again no reply. Kosumo then let out a sigh, "well let tell you something, Sakura," he then turns to Naruto, "and you as well Naruto," stopping the boy from eating, "when you two enter the academy Monday I want you to work your hardest I don't want your two to ever doubt your self or each other. The main thing in the academy to give it your best, even you mess up don't quit continue and learn from you mishaps."

"He's right," Kosumosu said, "because you are going to the academy to learn what being a ninja all about. Here is a big hint if you two want to be a ninjas, commutation."

"Commutation," both Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Trust me that's a big enough hint," Kosumosu said as continued eating. About fifteen minutes passed and the Haruno family plus one, finshed eating, paid the check and standing outside. "Well I'm good," Kosumosu said, "Naruto I'll escort you home, you three can go." Kosumo and his family left for their home while Kosumosu took Naruto back to his apartment, halfway there, "So Naruto, you nervous about this," Kosumosu asked.

"A little but, I'm ok," Naruto replied with a smile.

"That's good," Kosumosu said as they approached the shop, "Well here you are, I finish something in the shop so if you hear a noise it's me."

"Well don't make to mush noise I need a good sleep for tomorrow," Naruto said as he climbed the outside stairs. When Naruto was in his apartment, Kosumosu made his way into his shop, "well your pretty ballsy coming to a place that ANBU are watching," Kosumosu said to the shadows.

"Oh please," the shadows replied in a smooth voice, "the ANBU that are watching you and boy are pissing and moaning on how boring their mission is."

"I know what a bunch of whiners," Kosumosu said as he flicked on half the lights leaving a shadow on the side of the room, "but why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that they're almost done," the shadow said.

"How close," Kosumosu asked.

"They need only more," the shadow said.

'Damn it,' Kosumosu thought, "If that they get one more I need you to throw wrench at them, a silent wrench. ."

"No problem," the shadow said, "I have plan for that. In fact, it will also test this village's power and knowledge against them."

"Good," Kosumosu said, "I'm counting on you, to delay them until I gain some troops and throw a wrench here."

"The plan I have in mind should do just that," the shadow said.

"Alright," Kosumosu said as he stood in the door way, "tell your brother that me and bro say hi."

"He heard you," the shadow said as he disappeared, "how is senpai doing?"

"She's doing well," Kosumosu said.

"That's great to hear," the shadow said as he exited into a poof.

"I swear those two," Kosumosu said as he turned out the light and locked the shop.

Day after outside the academy 

"Well it's time to line up you two," Kosumo said to his daughter and Naruto, "and pay attention to what the hokage says, ok."

"Alright," Naruto and Sakura said as they walked away.

After a short time the hokage came in front of the ninja cadets to prepare his speech. "How much do you want to bet that Naruto will sleep standing up," Kosumo said as they walked where the parents were.

"Of course he's going to sleep," Yuri said.

"I know but, I'm saying if he fall asleep standing," Kosumo said.

"I say that he doesn't," Kosumosu said.

"I'll bet against that," Kosumo said, "and the winner gets control for the day."

"Hi stakes but after he's asleep, he can only stand up for two minutes," Kosumosu said as he stuck out his hand.

"Done," Kosumo said as he shook his bro's hand as they made there way to the parents that were observing their children.

"I swear, what I am going to do with you two," Yuri said as the Hokage made his way to the front of the kids, "can you two stop competing with each other?"

After a few minutes 

"Damn this guy can talk," Kosumo whispered as he listened to the hokage and started getting bored.

"I know what you mean," Kosumosu whispered back, feeling his bro's boredness

Yuri then let out a sigh, "will you two shut it," Yuri whispered, "I'm trying to listen here."

"You're actually want to listen to this," Kosumo whisper back to his wife.

"Of course this could be important to our daughter," Yuri whispered.

"Well she seems to be paying attention," Kosumosu whispered as he watched Sakura.

"She's always been like that," Kosumo whispered to his bro, "but Naurto seems to be nodding." The brothers looked at Naruto to see him nodding half asleep, "remember the timer starts when he stops nodding his head," Kosumo whispered as he set his watch. When Naruto stopped nodding the brothers started their watches.

"Fall, fall, come on fall," Kosumosu whispered while cheering as Naruto's knee started to buckle.

"Come on stay up for one minute," Kosumo whispered.

"You two are idiots," Yuri whispered.

'Theirs where my daughter gets it from,' Kosumo thought as ten seconds left. 10...9...8...7...6...5…4…3...2...1 Naruto stayed up. "Woo-hoo," Kosumo yelled throwing his arms in the air making the hokage stop his speech and him and everyone in hearing range looked at him.

'I can't believe I married this man,' Yuri thought while she slapped her head and shook it.

'I can't believe I'm related to him,' Sakura said mimicking her mother.

'This is worth letting him have control,' Kosumosu thought in silent laughter.

'Whoops,' Kosumo thought as noticed everyone looking at him. "Sorry, my bad," Kosumo said as he put his hand behind his head put on an embarrassed smile, "please continue." The hokage returned to his speech regaining everyone's attention again.

The ceremony continued with out anymore interruptions and the hokage was just finishing his speech when Naruto finely fell. As soon as he fell he woke up and resumed to stand. 'Boy I almost embarrassed myself,' Naruto thought, 'thank god I'm in the back of the line.'

"One again congratulations on entering," the hokage said finish up his speech, "From this day forth, please work hard and fallow the shinobi way." After the hokage's speech the children made their way, to their parents.

"Well how do you to feel," Kosumo asked his daughter and Naruto.

"I feel excited that I might finely become a ninja," Naruto said all excited.

"Don't give your hopes up yet," Sakura said, "we have to prove ourselves and our senseis that we are ninjas and I hear that takes five years of academy training."

"Really," Naruto said looking a bit bummed.

"Well, what did you expect Naruto," Yuri said, "to graduate in the first year?"

"Say Naruto and you Sakura," Kosumo said gaining the attention of the two, "how about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal," Sakura asked her father.

"You said that it takes about five years right Sakura," Kosumo asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Ok then, in five years you two should pass and become ninjas," Kosumo stated, "If you two become ninjas in five years no early and no later, I will show you what I look like under these glasses; does that sound like a deal."

"Hell yeah," Naurto said.

"But there are conditions," Kosumo said.

"Conditions," Sakura asked.

"Yes so pay attention," Kosumo said. "One, if any one of you passes early none of you will see behind these. Two, only one of you may see behind these when you pass five years from now. Three, if you do see behind these you must promise never to tell anybody what you saw. Finely, if nether of you two pass in five years I'm pulling you out of the academy."

"So you're telling us that one of us has to pass in five years, one of us sees behind your sunglasses and if we don't pass in five years you kick us out," Naruto said.

"What you saying is that only one of us gets one shot at this," Sakura said.

"You got it," Kosumo said, "so do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Naruto and Sakura said.

"Good, cause you know what happens to people break deals," Kosumo said.

"No, what," Naruto asked.

"They swallow a thousand needles," Yuri said.

"Oh," Naruto said, "by the way where is Kosumosu?"

"He left to go to the docks by the lake," Yuri said, "he wants to talk to you Naruto, tomorrow."

"Alright now that's taken care of you two are free for the day and Naruto you have the day off as well," Kosumo said as he then watch the two run off.

"I surprised that they didn't notice your difference, honey," Yuri said.

"Don't worry about it," Kosumo said adjusting his red and white cap, "they'll figure it out later in life, but for now let's go home and lay down on that hammock." And with that the two left for home holding hands.

With Naruto and Sakura 

"Come on Naruto there's someone I want you to meet," Sakura said as she dragged Naruto though the courtyard.

"Whoa," Naruto said making them stop, "who are we meeting?"

"My best friend," Sakura replied as they began to walk, "I told her to wait for me after the ceremony." After a while of walking around they saw short blond haired girl leaning on the side of the academy, "Hey Ino," Sakura yelled gaining the girl's attention.

"Hey Sakura," Ino yelled as she waved, "You finely found me."

Sakura and Naruto made there way to Ino, "Ino this is Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura said gesturing towards Naruto.

"Hello," Naruto said giving Ino a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you, wait a moment," Ino said as she took Sakura to the side. When they were out of Naurto's main hearing range Ino spoke, "are you crazy," she whispered to Sakura, "If my mom finds out that I spoke to him she'll tear my butt up."

"I've been wondering about that," Sakura whispered back, "why does your mom hate him?"

"I don't know," Ino replied, "but when I asked, she said that he's dangerous and an embarrassment to our village."

Sakura then glanced back at Naruto to see him looking around the area aimlessly but then she noticed some of the people passing by giving him a cold stare behind his back. 'Why are the villagers giving Naruto those looks,' Sakura questioned in her mind as she went back into huddle. "Does he really look dangerous to you," Sakura asked.

Ino looked at Naruto and back, "No, he looks like an idiot."

"Just give him a chance," Sakura said, "you gave me one."

"Ok," Ino said as she and Sakura walked back to Naruto. Ino taking a deep breath, "well Naruto what do you want to be a ninja?"

"To achieve my dream of becoming hokage and gaining the respect and acknowledgement of the people of Konoha," Naruto shouted with drama.

"Well you sure seem confident," Ino said, "but it's going to take a lot more then confidence to become a ninja, much more the hokage."

"I know that," Naruto said, "and I'm going to meet those challenges one at a time."

"Good luck you're going to need it," Ino said.

"By the way Ino, why do you want to be a ninja," Sakura asked.

"Family," Ino said simply.

"Family," Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Yeah, my dad is a jonin and is partnered with three others making him and his team well known," Ino said.

"Wow," Naruto said, "so do you have a blood limit like Shikamaru?"

"Yes," Ino said as matter a factly, "and mine is much cooler."

"You never told me," Sakura said feeling rejected.

"Well you didn't ask," Ino said.

"What is it," Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well I…," Ino never finished as she saw her mother look at them but more on Naruto.

"Ino what have I told you," Ino's mother yelled as she ran to her daughter and pushed Naruto and Sakura aside.

Naruto got up, "hey lady what did you do that for," he asked in a mild angered voice.

Sakura got up, "Naruto that's Ino's mom," Sakura said trying to calm Naruto down.

"I don't care," Naruto said making his way to the two. When Naruto got there and tugged on the woman's dress, "excess me, miss but, you didn't have to push us down to get to you daughter."

Ino's mom turned to look at Naruto with cold eyes, "I don't have to give an explanation about my actions you demon," Ino's mom said with some venom.

"Fine, be that way," Naruto said as he walked away not before saying goodbye to Ino. "Well Sakura," Naruto said turning to her, "I'm going to go train and then I'm going to take a nap, see ya." Naruto then left the area with Sakura looking back and forth between Ino's mom and Naruto.

'What the heck was that about,' Sakura questioned in her mind as she went home.

After about two months Naruto went to the academy from early to mid-afternoon. After the academy Naruto came to Kosumo and Kosumosu's shop to help assist the brothers for two hours then he would go train, go to his ramen favorite ramen bar, train some more and then go to bed. On the weekends Naruto would work for the brothers in late morning and early afternoon, after that Kosumosu would take Naurto fishing off a dock in a lake. Also during which time both Naruto and Sakura would see each other from time to time sometimes Naruto can be seen with Shikamaru and Choji playing hide and seek in the park. Sakura after the first month she and Ino became rivals, trying to gain Sasuke's attention or love but, Sasuke looked to be too engrossed in his training and academy work to be thinking about that.

In the academy Naruto has been known to cause many pranks around and in the academy. Both teacher and students have been complaining about Naruto, some of the teachers and students have been pressuring him to quit but, Naruto stayed and continued to work, even though he doesn't do it well because of this one Naruto teachers has taken an interest in the boy.

October 1 

During the 45 minute lunch break Naruto can be seen eating ramen at Ichiraku's side bar. "Hey Naurto," said a burnet haired man walking to the ramen bar and then sitting down.

Naruto turned to him, "Iruka-sensei what are you doing here," Naruto asked.

"Well I came to talk to you," Iruka said after ordering miso ramen.

"Really," Naruto said in some shock, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I know it was you who has been pulling them," Iruka pointed out making Naruto a bit nervous.

"What makes you say that," Naruto asked knowing the answer.

"Well it wasn't that hard," Iruka said after he slurped up some noodles, "every one of the people that the pranks were against, where the one to have been reported as being bullies and also have been seen by some students as punks. What I don't understand is why some of the teachers?"

"Well it's not my fault that they get caught in them," Naruto said, "I thought you guys are supposed to be good ninjas if you are how is it that you guys are falling for them; and aren't the cadets supposed to learn how to avoid these things?"

"And you're the kid that not doing well in class," Iruka said finishing his bowl.

"I would be doing well if some of the teacher would pay attention to me," Naruto said as he finished his bowl, "I mean the classes are so boring, the only thing I learned how to do is to summon my chakra and that's it."

"What about my ninjutsu class," Iruka asked.

"No offence but, your boring," Naruto said flatly making Iruka's face fall.

"Well teaching isn't easy you know," Iruka exclaimed.

"…"

"I don't believe it you made him quiet," said voice outside the curtain.

Naruto turned to see Kosumosu walking in, "hello Kosumosu," Naruto greeted.

"Yo Naruto," Kosumosu greeted, then he looked a Iruka, "Aren't you one of the teachers at the academy?"

"Yes, I'm Umino Iruka," Iruka introduced, "I teach ninjutsu at the academy."

"Well I'm Haruno Kosumosu," he introduced, "and repair or install anything electrical or mechanical and I also do pluming."

"How do you do all that," Iruka asked.

"Well don't do it all in one day and I work with my bro," Kosumosu said.

"Oh," Iruka said.

"Say how is my niece doing," Kosumosu asked.

"Haruno Sakura right," Iruka asked and Kosumosu nodded, "well she's doing pretty well in her classes but, she's seems to be distracted sometimes."

"Let me guess, Uchiha Sasuke right," Kosumosu said and Iruka nodded, "I figured."

"Who is this Sasuke you people keep talking about," Naruto asked.

"Well he's a kid from the Uchiha clan, one of the most powerful families in Konoha," Iruka stated, "not only that he is the son of the head of that family."

"That's right and Yuri loves those sweet rice crackers that some of the Uchihas make," Kosumosu said, "Yuri sometimes sends bro to get a box or two."

"I tried those crackers," Naruto said, "there good but, I like ramen better;" After saying that the old man behind the counter smiled.

Iruka looked at his pocket watch, "Naruto," Iruka said getting the boy's attention, "class is about to start again. You should get back to the academy."

"What," Naruto said in shock at he looked at his watch, "crud, my watch is slow."

"Pay and go Naruto," Kosumosu said. Naruto paid his meal and waved good-bye as he left back to the academy.

"Well I guess I better get going," Iruka said as he paid the old man.

"Hold on," Kosumosu said make Iruka stop, "can you watch over Naruto when he's in class for me as well as my niece."

"I'm not going to go easy on them," Iruka stated.

"I don't want you to," Kosumosu said surprising the teacher, "I want them fairly challenged that's all, you know, a push in the right direction now and then."

"No problem, I will," Iruka said before he disappeared.

"It's amazing how they do that," Kosumosu said to the old man.

"It always is," the old man replied, "so are you going to order?"

"Of course," Kosumosu said ordering the roasted chicken ramen, 'it looks like your pool of friends is growing Naruto but, I wonder what they would think of your brother?'

October 10 

When Naruto came home from his afternoon training he went to his kitchen table, only to see a medium size cake. "Happy birthday Naruto," yelled a chorus people behind Naruto, he was so surprised Naruto jumped and hit the ceiling and then came back down on his butt. After Naruto rubbed his sore rump he looked up to see the Haruno family looking at him, each carrying a wrapped box.

"I see some of your training is paying off if you can jump that high," Kosumo said as they went over to the kitchen table and put a box down on it.

"You surprised me," Naruto said he sat down.

"Naruto," Sakura said as she shook her head, "you're going to the academy to be a ninja. Your not suppose to be surprised."

"If that is true," Yuri said, "I guess ninja don't have surprise parties then." The brothers gave a small chuckle at this comment and Sakura made a flat face.

"Well that's enough of that," Kosumosu said, "why don't we have some cake and then you can open your presents."

"Woo-hoo," Naruto yelled excited.

After ten minutes of talk and cake Naruto open his presents. From Sakura and Yuri he got an orange and white komodo, from Kosumosu he got a week long meal ticket at Ichiraku, and from Kosumo a pair of goggles. Naruto put on the goggles and adjusted them to fit, and then he gave everyone of the Haruno a hug and gave Sakura a little bigger one as well as he father. After many talks of the academy and day to day life the sun was setting.

"Well Naruto I hope you enjoyed your gifts," Kosumo said.

"Of course," Naruto said, "why wouldn't I?"

"Just asking," Kosumo said as his family made their way to the door, "hey Naruto, if you do become hokage I want you to not only to think like the other hokages but, think of what you must do ok."

"Yes," Naruto said as he nodded his head, "If I become hokage… no, when I become hokage I will protect this village and everyone in it with my life."

"That's what we wanted to hear," Kosumo said with a smile as well as Kosumosu and Yuri had on as well, "may your dreams come true, see-ya tomorrow Naruto."

"Good-bye, Naruto," said everyone else.

As soon as everyone was outside they made their way down the stairs, "why don't you two go on ahead I'll catch up," Kosumo said to his wife and daughter.

"Ok, don't take to long and while you are out get more of those sweet rice crackers," Yuri said as she took her daughter's hand and left for home. As soon as they were out of sight, the brothers entered their shop.

"What information do you have for us," Kosumosu questioned to the air as he made his way to a mini-fridge.

"What no hi or hello," a voice said.

"Ok then, how about this… Whassup," Kosumo said with a smile.

"Please don't ever say that ever again," said a very clam voice.

"Fine," Kosumo said as he sat down, "so what the latest?"

"You know those ANBU are still fallowing you," the calm voice asked.

"Like I said, they wouldn't know if their balls are missing," Kosumosu said.

"That ani't what you said," says the voice.

"Whatever, what's the info," Kosumosu asked.

"It seems that they're going to recruit the tenth from this village," the voice said.

"That's ballsy of him," Kosumo said.

"Yeah, by doing that it will diminish their plans," Kosumosu said as he took a sip of soda.

"I thank that the leader is going off one of them," the voice said.

"I want you to keep that one alive as long as possible," Kosumo said.

"What," the voice said lousing some of its calmness, "Why?"

"Simple, to keep them busy until we get things setup here," Kosumosu said.

"I see, maybe I can do research with his unlimited resources," the voice said regaining its calmness.

"Still trying to complete your father's research," Kosumo asked.

"If I do finish, the human body can be better helped," the voice said.

"That's good to hear, and how is your brother holding up," Kosumosu asked.

"He hates it when we are out of commutation," the voice said, "commutation is the only way he can be free."

"I understand," Kosumosu said, "but you know what will happen if they find him."

"Yeah," the voice said in a somewhat depressed voice, "the same thing they will do to Naruto's brother."

"Exactly, that's why we have been entrusted with him," Kosumo said.

"We have trained you to commutate with your brother but, you mustn't commutate with him too much or he will be absorbed," Kosumosu said.

"Yeah," the voice said, "what about your daughter?"

"She hasn't got any thing worth noticing yet," Kosumo said, "same with Naruto."

"So the boy wants to be hokage huh," the voice said, "do you believe that he can do it."

"Yes, but later we want you to test him," Kosumsu said.

"No problem," the voice said, "anything else."

"No that's all," Kosumosu said as he threw his can in the trash missing the rim.

"Ok then, tell senpai I said hi," the voice said as he left.

"I swear that boy is crazy like his pops," Kosumosu said.

"I know but remember his father was taught by our moms," Kosumo said as at the mention their moms made them shiver as Kosumo left for the Uchiha shopping district to buy some sweet rice crackers for his wife.

END

Profiles: there will future updates on these

Name: Haruno Kosumo

Age: 37

Sex: Male

DOB: 10-20

Blood type: A

Eye color: Unknown

Hair: Light red

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 195 and fit but not muscle

Relatives: Haruno Sakura (daughter)

Haruno Yuri (wife)

Haruno Kosumosu (brother)

Uzumaki Naruto (adopted son)

Residence: West district

Rank: civilian

Affiliation: handyman of Konoha

Other intel: Haruno Kosumo arrived in Konoha four years before the Kyubi and married to Yuri two years later. They had there daughter Sakura half a year after the Kyubi and adopted Naruto seven years later. Info on Naruto is deemed classified by the hokage. More info in future times. The most notable thing is no one knows where he came from.

Name: Haruno Kosumosu

Age: 37

Sex: Male

DOB: 10-20

Blood type: B

Eye color: Unknown

Hair: white (not silver but pure light white)

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 195 and fit but not muscle

Relatives: Haruno Sakura (niece)

Haruno Yuri (sister-in-law)

Haruno Kosumo (brother)

Uzumaki Naruto (adopted nephew)

Residence: unknown (somewhere in Konoha)

Rank: civilian

Affiliation: other handyman of Konoha

Other intel: Haruno Kosumosu arrived in Konoha at the same time as his brother. His currant address is unknown but it is known that it's in Konoha. The brothers are sometimes seen together but also sometimes apart. Most people see him fishing off a dock in a lake with no fish. Kosumo put Kosumosu in charge of some of Naruto's well being.

The only other difference between the brothers other then their hair is that they wear opposing colors yet same colors. i.e.: Kosumo wares a white long sleeve shirt under a red light vest and red pants and a red and white cap. His brother wares a red long sleeve shirt under a white light vest and white pants and a white and red cap. The only thing they wear the same is the shoes and the mirrored sunglasses.

Name: Haurno Yuri

Age: 35

Sex: Female

DOB: 6-23

Blood type: O

Eye Color: Brown

Hair: brown (waist length)

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 120

Relatives:Haruno Sakura (daughter)

Haruno Kosumo (husband)

Haruno Kosumosu (brother-in-law)

Uzumaki Naruto (adopted son)

Residence: West district

Rank: civilian

Affiliation: waitress at a corner dango bar.

Other intel: Yuri is the mother of Sakura and wife to Kosumo. Born in Konoha and raised by a non-ninja family. She entered the academy with her sister (information on her is unknown) and dropped out but her sister became the first ninja in her family. Yuri had no ill will to her sister for besting her and cheered her on. Yuri found work at a dango corner street bar where she met Kosumo. A year after that they got marred a year before the Kyubi.


	5. Family meetings and family slaughters

Chapter 5: The Weasel is Red

In the last Friday of the autumn the academy students rejoice as winter break is about to take place. Most of the chunin teachers are looking forward the break as well but before they do they have to grade all of their students. Some of the students look forward to show their parents how well they did other were trying to see how well they can hide them. Naruto was one of those students but he took it like a man and went to fine Kosumosu, since he is the more lenient of the two brothers. Unfortunately at this time he is supposed to be working for both of them so he would have to break it to both of them.

When he got to the shop he found only Kosumosu working on a television set. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he made his way into the shop. Kosumosu look to see Naruto, "Ah Naurto you're here early," he said as he went back to work.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he put his stuff behind a counter, "where is Kosumo?"

"He's at the hokage tower doing maintenance on the heating systems and venting to prepare for the three days of snow this country's get at the beginning of winter," Kosumosu said.

"That's good," Naruto said.

"Is that because you want to show me your report card and not Kosumo," Kosumosu said with a smile as he put the casing back on the television. After hearing that Naruto started sweating nervously thinking he should have headed up stairs to his apartment room. "Come on Naruto bring it here," Kosumosu said he went to a small break area. Naruto went over and gave him his report card with his head in shame, "Come on it can't be that bad," Kosumosu said as he began to open the card. When Kosusmosu looked though it he had a confused look on his face, which Naruto wasn't expecting. "Let's close up shop for the day," Kosumosu said confusing Naruto.

"Why," Naurto asked.

"Because I can't understand this," Kosumosu said, "we're going to my brother's house and look at Sakura's report card and compare." Kosumosu then pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

Hokage tower a few minutes early

"So are we all set for the three days of show coming next week," the Hokage said from behind spooking Kosumo, "I sorry did I scare you."

"No, you just spooked me," Kosumo said as he went back to work on the furnace. "So what brings the hokage down to the boiler room," Kosumo said try to start small talk.

"Well I came to talk to you about something," the hokage.

"Let me guess," Kosumo said as he snapped some of the gas lines in place, "that something is Naruto, am I right?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes," Kosumo said as put the cover up and screwed it in place, "but before that I must thank you for lending me some of your genin to help with the vents."

"No problem," the hokage said as Kosumo reset the furnace.

"Well," Kosumo said as picked up his tools and they exited the room, "what about Naruto?"

"Well is he causing you and your family any problems," the hokage asked.

"No," Kosumo said as they went to an inside bench and sat down, "as for every body else, they're S-O-L."

The hokage gave a small chuckle, "so I've heard."

RING DING RING

"That's me," Kosumo said as he stood up and reached in his pocket and pulled his cell, "hay bro what's up?"

"I've got Naruto's report card here and I don't under stand it," Kosumosu said over the phone.

"What can't you understand about it," Kosumo questioned.

"Everything, it must be some type of grading system I'm unfamiliar with," Kosumosu said, "why don't you come home and look at it, me and Naruto are en route. Meet you there."

"All right, see you there," Kosumo said as he hung up and turned to the hokage, "I've got to go, it has been nice seeing you lord hokage."

"Like wise, Kosumo," the hokage said as saw Kosumo leave with tools in tow.

* * *

With Naruto

Kosumosu just hung up his cell and put it in his pocket, "so Naruto how well do you think you did," Kosumosu asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said, "I guess I did ok."

"Well why don't you tell me what you learned when we get to my brother's house," Kosumosu said. Five minutes later they arrived at the Haruno household. Kosumosu started to knock on the door, "hey Yuri you home?"

After a while Yuri opened the door, "what are you two doing here," she asked.

"Did my niece arrive with hear report card," Kosumosu replied.

"No, Sakura hasn't come home yet," Yuri said as they walked inside and sat on a couch, "and what's this about the report cards?"

"Well," Kosumosu said as he handed Yuri Naruto's report card, "I can't make heads or tales of this."

"If your show my report card to everyone, why don't paint it on the hokage monument," Naruto said.

"I might, if I understood it," Kosumosu said. The front door opened to reveal Kosumo and his daughter. "Ah you finally arrived," Kosumo said.

"I think, I understand you a bit bro," Kosumo said holding Sakura's report card, "It doesn't make much since to me either."

"Hello Sakura-neechan," Naruto said happily.

"Hello Naruto," Sakura said, "What are you doing here?"

"Report cards," Naruto said simply.

"Oh," Sakura said as she sat down on the end of the couch.

"Sit down honey," Yuri said, "and I'll tell you have they are graded." Kosumo sat in his chair to listen, "ok as you two may now know there grade system is different then what you two went threw is your school. Here they show you how well you do compare to your peers instead of the average progress of the system."

"That's stupid," Kosumo said, "that doesn't show me how well the student is, it shows me how good he is compared with the other students and not the school standards."

"I know but that's the way it is," Yuri said as she went back to the kitchen.

Kosumo turned to the two children, "well, what says you two," he asked, "do you believe that you did a good job? You go first Sakura."

"Well," said starting sluggish, "I do well in tactics and I've got some knowlage on some techniques and few higher ones like bunshin."

"But according to this," Kosumosu said as he picks up both report cards, "your taijutsu is lower then Naruto's, and your individual and team are on par with Naruto's and ninjutsu is in the middle and tactics is one of the high ones. Please note that I'm looking at the class column." Kosumosu then handed the card to his bro.

"As for you Naruto," Kosumo started, "you have average Tai but only in class as for school you suck compared with Sakura's and for everything else you suck at compared to your peers, but I don't know if the class and school are belittling you. So tell me Naruto how you think you did and tell me about some of your problems."

"Well when Iruka-sansei show us this technique call Henge and every time try it nothing happens," Naruto said with his head down.

"What about you have you done this technique," Kosumo asked his daughter.

"Yes I have and I can't hold it for a long time," Sakura said.

"Can you give us a demo," Kosumosu asked.

"Ok," Sakura said as she stood up, "all right here I go." Sakura then made a few hand signs, then a poof of smoke and there stood Iruka for two seconds and Sakura was back to normal. When she was back to normal Sakura started to feel a bit dizzy and then she sat back on the couch with heavy breath.

"That was impressive but, it seems that it takes a lot out of you," Kosumo said as Yuri walked back in the den with five glasses on a tray. Every one in the room took a glass and thanked Yuri as she sat down on the same chair of.

"So Naruto I take it that you can't do that technique that Sakura just demoed," Kosumosu asked Naruto.

"Nope not one bit," Naruto said after taking a gulp and putting his glass down on the table, "no mater how much chakra I pour in to it still messes up."

"Maybe that's your problem," Yuri said.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked.

"Well maybe your using to much chakra," Yuri stated, "why don't you try it with less chakra."

"Ok," Naruto said as he stood up and did the same seals as Sakura, after a puff of smoke there stood Iruka but, he was Naruto's height, the face was way off but you knew it was Iruka and the clothes were the wrong color. After ten seconds Naruto was Naruto and he wasn't tired.

"Aren't you tired," Kosumo asked.

"No," Naruto said simply, "but did you see, I did it."

"Yeah, but you did it poorly," Sakura said.

"Now Sakura don't be like that," Kosumo said, "you should be congratulating him for even understanding it after some small advice form your mother."

"But it wasn't perfect," Sakura said.

"Sometimes it's not about being perfect or getting right," Kosumosu said.

"It mostly about how you archive perfection not just getting there," Kosumo finished.

"It's how that saying goes, 'it's not the destination but the trip that makes it worth wild,'" Yuri stated.

"You've been listening to that old fart too long," Kosumo said earning a pillow to the head from his wife and small chuckle from everyone else.

"Well it's your turn to cook tonight so get started," Yuri said. Kosumo got up and went to the kitchen, "say Naruto why don't you stay for dinner."

"I can," Naruto asked.

"Of course you can," Yuri said as she looks to the kitchen, "you hear that honey?"

"No problem I know what just to cook," came Kosumo's reply from the kitchen.

"Ok then until dinner is ready why don't you two talk about youselfs in this academy semester," Yuri said.

"You three do that I'm going to check my mail," Kosumosu said as he went to a back open door room.

After half-in-hour of talking about the academy and how Naruto pulled pranks on random people, dinner was ready in the dining room but, Kosumosu didn't come, "hey bro you better not be playing my saves," Kosumo said as he made his way to the back area of the house. Two minutes later they came back.

"What took you two so long," Yuri asked as she made the plates for everyone.

"We just got a letter from sis and she is coming to visit," Kosumosu said as he sat down.

"Really, which one," Yuri asked a she put Sakura's and Naruto's plate in front of them.

"April," Kosumo said as he grabbed his plate and sat down at the table.

"I see one of them made room in their busy time to visit," Yuri said as she sat down, "but we'll talk about it later for now let's eat."

"Hey Kosumo what is this type of ramen is this," Naruto asked.

"The one form my home," Kosumo said as took some of the noodles in his mouth, "it like ramen but you boil the noodles as your making the sauce, we call it spaghetti."

"What in the sauce," Naruto asked as he continued to examine the dish.

"Well I made a carnivore type of sauce with a little extra," Kosumo said as he chomped on anther wad of noodles and sauce, "that when the sauce has a bit more meat. So don't sit their and look at it, eat it."

Naruto look at Sakura and Yure eating it a steady pace as the brothers where lopping it up. After looking it he took in some of the noodles and ate some making everyone look at him. After a moments pause, "wow," Naruto said excitedly, "this is good." Naruto then proceeded to eat off his plate.

After every one completed their dinner Kosumosu then gave Naruto some sweet been paste, for Sakura and the brothers some dango, and for Yuri those sweet rice crackers form the Uchiha district. "Say Naruto why don't you stay here for the night," Yuri suggested.

This made Naruto stop eating, "I can," Naruto asked in a stumper.

"Of course," Kosumo said, "I don't see why not but, you're getting up early then usual."

"No problem," Naruto said, sounding exited. At that moment Sakura left the table, walk toward her room. Yuri noticed this and fallowed her daughter while the three continued eating.

* * *

Sakura's room

Sakura was looking out her window, when Yuri walked in, "is their something you want to tell me honey," Yuri asked her daughter.

"It nothing," Sakura said as she continued to look out the window.

"I don't believe you," Yuri said as she closed the door and then sat on Sakura's bed, "why don't come here and tell me about it."

Sakura stopped looking out and then sat on the bed next to her mother, "its Naruto," Sakura said simply.

"I figured much," Yuri said, "what's wrong about him."

"It's just that I feel replaced by father when he is around," Sakura said as she looked down.

"That's nonsense honey," Yuri said in a comfort voice, "I believe he loves you both equally, but I think you the most."

"You really think so," Sakura asked.

"In fact, I know so," Yuri said.

"Then why did dad adopt Naruto," Sakura asked.

"You're just now asking that," Yuri said and her daughter nodded, "well it's because he made promise, as well as me and your uncle."

"Who did you three promise to," Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you," Yuri said.

"Why not," Sakura said.

"Because we promised them that we keep them a secret until your generation matures a bit." Yuri stated

"I don't understand," Sakura said.

"Someday you will," Yuri said as she gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead, then went for the door, "and remember you will always feel loved by us no matter what." When she opened the door in a fast pace Naruto fell on the floor from leaning to hard, "as well as you too Naruto," Yuri then made her way down stairs leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

"Why were you spying on us," Sakura said with a mean look.

"I wasn't spying I was just listening in," Naruto stammered.

"Admit it you were spying," Sakura said trying to get the truth for the orange boy.

"Ok you got me I was spying," Naruto said with his fox smile, "I'm sorry I was just curious."

"Well you heard enough now get out of my room," Sakura commanded Naruto.

Naruto was in the doorway, "I want to say something before I go downstairs," Naruto said.

"What is it," Sakura asked impatiently.

"I want to say that I'm sorry if I took any your father's love for you," Naruto said as he exited.

Sakura's face started to calm, "it's all right it's not your fault," Sakura said as she to got up to leave.

"It isn't," Naruto asked.

"No," Sakura answered.

"That's good," Naruto said as he walked with her down stairs, "well not that's cleared I'm going out to train before dark, see ya Sakura-neechan." Naruto then made his way to the door after saying good-bye and that he'll be back after he trains and gets a change of clothes. Sakura then left for the library like she always does.

"Do you think that this is a good idea," Yuri said to her husband.

"Of course, this a good idea," Kosumo said, "if they start getting along at an early start they well help each other and maybe somebody else in their life."

"I guess your right," Yuri said as see looked around, "by the way where is your brother?"

"He went home," Kosumo said as he went to the backroom to play on their computer, "and he did the dishes and kitchen."

"All right then I'm going to take a nap on the couch then," Yuri said, "It will be nice to see your sister again."

"I know," Kosumo said as he's waiting for a program to load, "Sakura was only two when they met I wonder if anybody notice the resemblance with the huge forehead she got for you, oufff," Kosumo then found himself again on the receiving end of a stiff pillow making his chair fall back.

"What have I told you," Yuri said in a low voice.

"Don't talk about the forehead," Kosumo said in a hurt voice, 'I love it when she's angry.'

A few more days have passed and day continued down their mundane path Yuri was work overtime during the winter tourism after the three days of snow. Kosumo and Kosumosu were working at the hokage tower and most of the outline homes that overloaded their heating units. As for Naruto he continued working for the brothers and helping them with everything they asked for like handing tools and equipment. Sakura on the other hand would be seen at the library studying for next semester but, sometime you can see her playing with Naruto and sometimes helping him prepare for next study semester, which is like teaching Spanish to a dog and other times you'll see her fawning over Sasuke with Ino. Till one day.

* * *

Outside the gates

"Hello," yelled a female voice, "I would like to enter the village."

"State you biasness," said a chunin guard as he appeared in front of her making her jump back in surprise.

"I'm here to visit family," the pink haired woman said to the guard.

"And which family would that be," the guard asked.

"The Haruno family," the female said as she handed the guard some papers, "here is my passport."

The guard took the passport and gave it a close examination, "well everything seems in order but we will have to check your luggage."

"No problem as long it's a female ninja," the woman said, "I just don't trust you men with female things."

This making the chunin turn red as he signaled the gates to open, "we can arrange that."

"Good," the woman said as she entered the village and took in the low view, 'so this is Konoha village, I'm impressed how much it has changed.'

* * *

With Naruto and Kosumo

"Well Naruto its two days until the academy starts again," Kosumo said as he was installing some new copper pipes to a water heater, "blowtorch."

"Here," Naruto said as he handed him a blowtorch, "I know and I'm real exited to learn many other jutsu."

"My your in sprits," Kosumo said as he hand the torch back took the clamp off the pipe, "that should do it."

"How is everything going," the owner of the household said.

"We just finished sir," Kosumo said as he stood up, "next time when the hot water heater over heats your water, call me ok don't wait until your pipes burst."

"I'll keep that in mind," owner said as he made a check. Kosumo took the check and put it his wallet and he and Naruto left the property.

"Well Naruto it's getting late," Kosumo saw that the sun was beginning to set, "days move faster in the winter you know. Why don't you come with me to the Uchiha district to get some of those sweet rice crackers they make for my wife, you'll meet some new people."

"Ok," Naruto said as he took Kosumo's tools.

"Don't tell me you're going to lug my tools around," Kosumo asked.

"Well how else am I supposed to carry them," Naruto said.

Kosumo let out a sigh, "here let me show you a trick for carrying heavy things," Kosumo then pulled out a scroll and open it and laid it on the ground, "put my tools in the middle of the circle on the scroll," Kosumo ordered. Naruto put the tools on the scroll as he was told, "now stand back a bit," when Naruto stood back Kosumo made a ram sign and in a puff the tools were gone.

Naruto was in some shock, "where did your tools go," Naruto asked franticly.

"They're in the scroll," Kosumo said as he rolled up the scroll and put it in his pocket.

"Really," Naruto said as they continued their way to the Uchiha district.

"Yep," Kosumo said with a smile.

"Wow, can you teach me," Naruto said in eagerness.

"Ok I'll teach you," Kosumo said, "and Sakura tomorrow."

"Yah," Naruto said as they entered the Uchiha district. After a while they made it to the shop.

"Hello Kosumo," said a middle aged woman behind the counter.

"Hello Uruchi, do you have my package," Kosumo asked.

"Of course," Uruchi said as she handed him a box, "your wife sure does love my Senbeiya crackers."

"Of course she does that's why she sends me to get them and pay for them," Kosumo said as he took the box and handed it to Naruto.

Uruchi then looked at Naruto, "And who is this young boy?"

"Introduce your self," Kosumo said to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future hokage," Naruto announced in proud.

"Do you really think you can do what you said," Uruchi said to the proud boy.

"No I don't think," Naruto said, "I know."

Uruchi gave a small chuckle, "then I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"Didn't I tell you," Kosumo whispered to Uruchi, "that once you see the boy you change your mind about him."

"I guess so," Uruchi whispered back.

"Good," Kosumo said back to his tone of voice, "by the way where is your husband Teyaki."

"Oh he's sick," Uruchi said as she sat down on a side chair, "he caught a bug during the three days of snow."

"I wish him the best of health," Kosumo said, "and tell him I said hi."

"I will," Uruchi said.

"Well then good-bye," Kosumo said as he and Naruto walk off.

"Good-bye," Naruto said as he waved to her and she waved back.

'I wonder if that boy will complete his dream,' Uruchi thought as she finished waving.

"You see Naruto, there are good people here," Kosumo said as they turned the corner. When they turned, they saw three men on the ground and young boy standing talking to anther man with some resemblance. After they stopped talking the youth threw a kunai at the wall in front of the head Uchiha mansion making it crack. "And then you got these guys."

"Who are they," Naruto asked Kosumo.

"Well the old one is the head of the Uchiha clan," Kosumo said, "and I believe the boy is Itachi his son; he really powerful from what I heard."

"Are they related to this Sasuke I see around school," Naruto asked the two main Uchiha went inside and the others got up and went down the opposite street.

"Yes," Kosumo said as they made their way to exit of the Uchiha district, "Sasuke is the brother of Itachi."

"Is Sasuke any as powerful as his brother," Naruto asked.

"No," Kosumo said, "he's in the same class as you and he from what I heard he is the highest among his peers."

"That's me right," Naruto asked.

"Yep," Kosumo said as they exited, "but I want you not to be intimated or have any doubt in yourself."

"I won't," Naruto said.

"Good," Kosumo said as they continued to the Haruno household.

When they arrived and entered the house they saw Yuri on the couch talking to a long pony-tailed pink haired, green eyed woman. The women turned to see the two males walk in, "Hello brother how your business going," the women asked.

"Just fine, Satsuki" Kosumo said as he and Naruto took a seat.

"And who is this young boy," Satsuki said as she approached the boy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, "the future hokage."

"Well aren't you spirited one," Satsuki said. She then turned to Kosumo, "where is the other brother?"

"He's out fishing at some lake," Kosumo said as he looked though the fridge, "he'll be there for a time."

"He's always fishing," Satsuki said, "and where is my niece?"

"She out at the library preparing for the next semester," Yuri said as she walked in from the back.

"She sounds just like him," Satsuki said, "always studying."

"I know," Kosumo said.

"Excuses me Kosumo when will you teach me the thing you did with the scroll," Naruto asked.

"When Sakura gets back," Kosumo said.

"And when is that," Naruto asked.

"I don't know," after Kosumo said that they heard the front door open and close. Sakura just walked though the door and walked into the den to see her family and Naruto, plus a woman with the same pink hair and green eyes. "Ah here she is now,"

"Hello father and mother," Sakura greeted then she noticed the pink haired woman, "who is this lady."

"I guess you where too young too remember," Satsuki said as she got up to hug Sakura, "I you aunt."

"So you're the one Dad talked about," Sakura said returning the hug.

"Good things I hope," Satsuki said as she turned to Kosumo giving him an eye, "right."

"Of course," Kosumo said with a sweat drop.

"Now that Sakura is here you will show us how you did that trick you did with your tools," Naruto said.

"Ok," Kosumo said as he got up and went to the kitchen, "Sakura, Naruto fallow me."

Sakura and Naruto made it to the kitchen to see Kosumo pulling the scroll out that held his tools. "Please sit down," Kosumo said pointing to a small bar. When the two sat down Kosumo open the scroll over the bar. "Now pay attention," Kosumo said as he made half a ram seal and place his other hand on the circle in the scroll. After a moments pause and puff of smoke, there appeared Kosumo's tools on the scroll. Needless to say Sakura was in aw, Naruto was happy to see it again.

"How did you do that dad," Sakura said looking at her father in some shock.

"Well you don't stay in a ninja village and not learn a thing or two," Kosumo said as he placed his hand on the scroll and in anther poof the tools were gone.

"So can you show us how you did that," Naruto asked sounding eagerly.

"Of course," Kosumo said as he handed the two a B-size sheet of paper (11X17 sheets) and a marker. "Now you see the circle," the two youth nodded, "Now you make one," Naruto and Sakura made a circle although Naruto was more epical, "No Naruto, here try again," Kosumo then handed him anther sheet and Naruto made anther better circle. "Ok good, now take your markers and make these symbols above and below the circle," Kosumo then showed them some type of writing. After they wrote the writing down Kosumo then look over it, Sakura's was close enough to work but, Naruto was more off. Kosumo then took the paper and crumbled it, put anther sheet in front of him, "Naruto when you do it this time I want you to relax and focus you seem a bit tense same with you Sakura so I want you to do it again but more relaxed when you make the writings around the circles, ok."

"Alight," Sakura said as she took a sheet and the two started again.

After ten minutes trying Naruto got it close to perfect, "Alright that's good enough," Kosumo said he went though the kitchen drawer and pulled out two knifes. Kosumo then placed them on the circles they drew, "now I want you to focus your chakra to your hands and use both hands of seals," they did as they where told but Sakura looked to be sweating. "Don't worry, it takes little energy to do this small skill, so don't try too hard," after saying that Sakura relax a little. "Good, now place your hands on the two writing seals you made," when the two did as they where told a puff of smoke appeared where their knifes where. When the smoke cleared Naruto's knife was still there but the handle wasn't, as for Sakura she did it correctly but was a little tired.

"Don't worry about it Naruto you need a little more practice, as for you Sakura you did it nicely but I don't think you have enough chakra to let your knife out of the paper," Kosumo said, "but don't let this get you two down with more practice you should be able to master this." Kosumo then look at the clock on the wall, "well it's getting late," Kosumo stated, "Sakura why don't you get ready for bed and Naruto, Kosumosu is waiting for you at the shop."

"Ok, see you back at the academy in two days, Sakura neechan" Naruto said to Sakura.

"Alright, see ya," Sakura said in a tried voice as she moved to the stairs, "Naruto niisan."

"Thank you for calling me your brother," Naruto said as made it for the den, "it's been nice meeting you April-san," and with that Naruto left.

"No it been nice meeting you," Satsuki said as she got up and hugged the orange clad boy, "and you right about another thing bro, this boy sure is loveable." Satsuki then pinched Naruto's cheeks and then let go as the tried to farce his way out. After Naruto left Kosumo then gave his sister a look "now brother why are you giving me that look," Satsuki asked knowing the answer.

"Why don't you tell us why both of you are here," Yuri said.

"Ok," Satsuki said in a different voice.

Tomorrow 12:00

Naruto and Kosumosu where on the docks of a lake fishing on a chilled noon, "So Naruto you exited about the academy starting up again," Kosumosu asked Naruto.

"Of course I am," Naruto said, "I like learning new jutsu."

"You mean doing new jutsu," Kosumosu said.

"That too," Naruto said as he got a nibble, "hey I think I got something."

"Well reel it in," Kosumosu said rushing Naruto. Naruto was having a hard time so Kosumosu got up to help but Naruto said that he'll do it after a while of pulling the line snapped and Naruto fell back, "you ok," Kosumosu asked.

"Yeah I fine but that's the third time that happened," Naruto said in disappointment.

"Don't worry you'll catch that fish sooner or later," Kosumo said as he looked back at the lake.

"So this is where you go fishing brother," said a female voice behind the men. They turned to see Satsuki and Sakura stand just off the docks. "So catch any fish lately," Satsuki asked.

"Some," Kosumosu said, "so what brings you two here?"

"Well your niece is showing me how much Konoha has changed since I been here," Satsuki said.

"So how is everything back home," Kosumosu asked.

"Mellow but a bit active," April said.

"That's good," Kosumosu said as looked back at the lake, "and how's Ren doing?"

"Finicky as always," Satsuki said with a smile.

"That's how I remember him," Kosumosu said, "Well we're almost done so…" Kosumosu then noticed his niece looking over to his left. When he looked to her right he saw the head of Uchihas walking to them as well as his son, 'Oh this should be good,' Kosumosu thought.

"Excuse us but we would like to use the docks for awhile," the head Uchiha said.

"We were just packing up so wait awhile," Kosumosu said, "so Naruto, my brother showed you how to do that inventory skill right?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Good you got a scroll with you," Kosumosu said as he pulled out one.

"Always," Naruto said as he pulled one out as well and opened it on the dock as well as Kosumosu. The two then placed their fishing equipment on the scroll and then did a ram seal. They then placed their hands on the seals on the scroll and in a puff of smoke their equipment was gone.

"Father what was that," Sasuke said to his father.

"It's an inventory jutsu," the head Uchiha said to his son as the two fishermen rolled up their scrolls, "it used to store items and equipment in the scroll seals."

Kosumosu and Naurto then walked back to front of the dock, "it's all yours," Kosumosu said to the head Uchiha as he walked to his sister and niece. "So have you seen my shop," Kosumosu said as the Harunos and Naruto walk of but stopped when they herd a loud explosion and then they stop and turned to see a big fireball off the docks.

"What was that," Sakura asked in frantic.

"That was a fire skill," Kosumosu said.

"C-rank I believe," Satsuki said the two adults turned back around but kids were still looking over at the two Uchihas.

"Well don't just stand there we I want to show off my shop to my sister," Kosumosu said snapping the kids out off shock.

"Do you think we will learn that at the academy," Naruto asked Sakura.

"I doubt it," Sakura said still in some shock, "that's a family jutsu."

"You mean like those blood limits I keep hearing about," Naruto asked.

"No Naruto," Kosumosu said, "it's like a family member teaching there kid an advance jutsu. The Uchihas are well known for there fire jutsu."

"Well what about you Kosumosu do you anything like that," Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't know I'm not a ninja," Kosumosu said as they continued to his shop.

9:00

The four Harunos where sitting down in the din talking, "So I tell you things might get more hectic when the tenth one is made," Kosumosu said.

"I know and this continent is going to see some of their most freighting people," Satsuki said as she sipped some tea.

"I'm pretty sure that if our man pulls though we might buy these people some time," Kosumo said.

"Well I'm confidant that my kohai can handle it," Yuri said.

"It's not nice to call me that you know senpai," said a calm voice as a shadow appeared in the room.

"Sorry," Yuri said to the shadows.

"I forgive you," said the shadow, "but I have bad news and good news and worse news."

"Let's here the good news," Kosumosu said.

"Well I managed to bye these people some time when the tenth shows up," the shadow said.

"And the worse news," Satsuki asked.

"They now have two," the shadow said.

"Damn it," the brothers said an angry tone.

"And the bad news," Yuri asked.

"The tenth member has been made and he will be starting the entrance ceremony soon," the shadow said.

"That means a lot of important people will die," Kosumo said.

"Can you tell us who the tenth is," Kosumosu asked.

"No," the shadow said, "but it's going to happen here."

"Is that all," Satsuki asked.

"Yes," the shadow said.

"Thank you, your intel is as good as your father's," Satsuki said, "and good luck to you and your brother."

"Thank you Satsuki -sama he will appreciate it," the shadow said as he poofed away.

"That boy is always ahead of everyone," Kosumo said.

"Are you sure it's ok for him to get close to the red," Satsuki asked.

"Don't worry, they won't even suspect him until the end so relax," Kosumosu said.

"I guess your right," Satsuki said as she let out a yawn, "I'm going to sleep, to leave early in the morning for the long trip back."

"I take it Azalea is already asleep," Kosumo asked.

"Well she stopped talking a while back but, she'll remember this talk," Satsuki said as she walks to the stairs, "good night."

"Night," the rest said.

"Well I'm going to sleep," Kosumosu said as he poofed out.

Kosumo then noticed his wife had a depress look on her face, "what's wrong honey," he said try to comfort her.

"It's just that they might come after you next," Yuri said in a soft voice, "or worse yet our daughter." Yuri then griped her husband harder.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen to her you know that," Kosumo said as he rubbed his wife shoulder.

"But what if these people can't make our daughter defend her self against them," Yuri said as she buried her face in her husbands shoulder.

"I've seen what these people can do," Kosumo said, "and you have as well."

"I know but..." Yuri stopped as Kosumo put his fingers to her lips.

"If these people can't help then this continent is doomed to be their base and I will not let that happen," Kosumo declared, "so stop your worrying, because every things going to be alright."

"Promise," Yuri said.

"Always," Kosumo said as they kissed while falling back on the couch. (Insert lemon here)

* * *

Next morning

"Come on aren't you going to wish me good-bye," Satsuki shouted in Kosumo and Yuri's room only to see them not there, "huh, are they already up?" She then went down stairs to see Yuri sleeping on her brother with a blanket on them and nothing else; Satsuki then hade an idea in her head. She walk over to the sleeping couple and she put her face close to his, "brother its time to wake up," April said in a soft voice.

Kosumo then began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes to see his sisters face in front of his. "Whaaa," Kosumo shouted in shock as he pushed his wife off him making her land on the floor waking her up as well. Kosumo then looked at his sister with a mean glare, "damn it Satsuki," Kosumo said in firm voice trying to cover him self, "did Azalea put you up to this."

"Honey what's wrong," Yuri said try to cover herself with a spare blanket on the chair, and then she saw Satsuki, "nevermind."

"You know you two should plan that incase your daughter catches you like that," Satsuki said.

"What makes you think I haven't," Sakura said as she made her way down stairs and her parents ducked behind the couch. Sakura made a sigh, "this is the fifth time I caught this like this."

"Really," Satsuki said with a smile.

"They probably had been reading that book again," Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What book," Satsuki as she looks at the covered two and slight red faces.

"It's a good book," Yuri said in a giggle, "before you leave the village go to the bookstore and ask for the orange book."

"I do that," Satsuki said as she made her way to the kitchen, "well I'm off have fun you two. Good-bye Sakura dear."

"Bye Aunt Satsuki," Sakura said as she made her way from the toaster to her aunt and gave her hug. After that hug Satsuki made her way to the front door and Sakura went to get her pastries.

"I'll check out that book brother," Satsuki said as she left and Yuri made her way upstairs, "Good-bye you two."

"Bye Satsuki and Azalea," Kosumo said as he made his way up stairs and Satsuki was out the door.

'I've got a strange family,' Sakura thought.

"**Why won't they grow up**," said a load voice making Sakura look around.

"Anyone there," Sakura asked as she looked around the kitchen but shrugged it off because the academy was starting again.

* * *

9:00 at the main gate

"Bro was right," Satsuki said as she was reading an orange book, "This book is good."

"Every thing is in order," one of the guards said as he handed Satsuki back her passport, "I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"I did," Satsuki said as she walked forward with her nose in the book, 'we may have to try some of these moves to Ren when we get back."

"**Shannaro, we're working that man when we get back**," said a load voice.

'Damn strait Azalea,' Satsuki said in her mind as she continued to read the book, 'damn strait.'

* * *

12:00 at the dock in the lake

'Well since bro is watching the shop during this slow day and Naruto is back at the academy,' Kosumosu thought, 'I might as well get some good fishing.' At that moment Kosumosu saw his bro on the docks, "hey what are you doing here," Kosumosu asked his brother.

"It was a slow day, and nothing is broken," Kosumo said.

"Well in that case mind if I join," Kosumosu said.

"Well poof out a chair and rod and knock you self out," Kosumo said as he looked back at the lake.

After Kosumosu poofed his equipment and chair out of a scroll and setup his rod he leaned back in the fold chair, "now this is life," Kosumosu said as he made a relaxing sigh.

Three hours later

"So don't you think Yuri will be mad that we were slacking off instead of doing something productive," Kosumosu said.

"Don't worry I've got it all planed out," Kosumo said.

"This I've got to hear," said a low female voice behind them.

"Well its very sim…" Kosumo stopped as he remembered the voice, "Shit." Just then the brother felt a heavy pinch on their ears, "Oww that hurts," the brothers said at the same time.

"I don't care," Yuri said, "If I known that you two would be slacking off I could have you two do some thing productive around the house." Yuri then dragged the brothers back to the house by their ears, "I swear the Nara's are rubbing of on you two."

At the same time a dark haired boy made his way to the dock to see this relation, 'that's one weird family," Sasuke thought as he approached the dock to try his family's fireball jutsu. "Ok now forget that," Sasuke said to himself trying to get those three out of his mind by taking a deep breath, "now I do the hand signs," he made the necessary signs and took anther deep breath, 'now blow out,' when he did a huge fire came out. Sasuke looked surprised at what he did, 'I did it,' he thought feeling a bit dizzy as he walk back to his home to tell his dad.

* * *

With Nauto

"How am I going to explain to Kosumo that I got detention on the first day back from break," Naruto asked himself as he was approaching the dock on the lake. When he got there he saw two people but, not the ones he wanted to see, 'what are those Uchihas up to," Naruto thought as he got closer to them. After a short pause Naurto saw Sasuke walk to the end of the dock and took a deep breath, after which he breath out a huge fire ball from his mouth, surprising the Naruto and the older Uchiha. 'What the hell was that,' Naruto though, then he thought back when April was here, 'oh yeah, but Sakura and Kosumosu said that jutsu uses a lot of energy and if that's right I need to train harder.' Naruto then exited and when back to his clearing to train.

* * *

Outside the Haruno house

"Finely I can come home to relax," Sakura said as she walked up the front porch, 'to think that they assign us to study over the first day. I know Naruto isn't going to do it but that doesn't mean I have to, I'm going to show that Ino-pig." When she got to the door she heard her mother yelling, 'oh no,' Sakura thought as she opened the door. She then fallowed the yelling to the backyard, when she got there she saw her father and uncle rewooding the back deck.

"And tomorrow you two are going to clean the house and the front yard," Yuri bellowed.

"What will you be doing," Kosumosu asked Yuri.

"Watching you two and making sure you two don't escape," Yuri said in a firm tone.

"But the fish will be biting," Kosumo said.

"I don't care if the fish are biting," Yuri said, "this is your punishment and be lucky I don't put you on the couch."

"We are," the brothers said at the same time.

"And stop doing that," Yuri yelled.

'Why can't I have a normal family,' Sakura thought.

"**Why can't they grow up,"** the same load voice asked.

'Where does that voice coming from,' Sakura thought as she opened the back door. "I see that father and uncle where being lazy on the job again," Sakura said as she walked on the back deck.

"Yes they have," Yuri said as she turned her head to her daughter then turned beck to the two handymen, "but what you, how does it feel to be back in school?"

"Same old, same old," Sakura said.

"Well as long as you're learning something," Kosumo said as he hammered down a piece of wood, "that's all that matters."

"That's right," Kosumosu said as he placed anther board down, "by the way how is Naruto doing?"

"He's up to his old tricks again," Sakura said, "he is so immature."

"You do realize that he's eight," Kosumo said as he hammered the next board down, "and so are you."

"I know that but, I want to succeed," Sakura said.

"**And impress Sasuke,"** said the load voice again.

"Did you hear that," Sakura asked her mom.

"Hear what dear," Yuri asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said, "I must be hearing things. It must be from all the studying."

"Now honey, I'm glad you're pushing yourself but, don't go overboard," Yuri said.

"I won't," Sakura said as she walked inside.

"Hey Kosumosu," Yuri asked.

"Yes," Kosumosu asked.

"Have you given her a name yet," Yuri asked.

"No I'm going to leave that in Sakura's hands," Kosumosu said as he put down the last board, "After this I'm going to see Naruto to see if he's alright."

"Ok you can go," Yuri said, "but, you stay," she then looked at Kosumo as he moaned.

* * *

Saturday 2:30

Over the school week Naruto's pranks have disturbed some of the students and teachers that's why Kosumo was summoned to the academy on a weekend and waited, with Naruto, in one of the classrooms for this conference to begin, "Well Naruto what did you do this time," Kosumo asked the orange clad boy.

"…."

Kosumo let out a sigh, "well it must have been something big for them to call me here."

"Well they asked for it," Naruto said in a low voice.

"Just because somebody pisses you off doesn't mean you go and do something crazy on the academy."

"You should listen to him more Naruto," said Iruka as he walked in the room.

"Oh hello again," Kosumo said.

"Yes it's nice to see you again," Iruka said, "but I wish it was under better times."

"I see," Kosumo replied, "so what has he done this time?"

"It seems that at end of the last period Naruto has put some very slippery substance on the hallway floors on every floor, making everyone fall down and slide down the halls," Iruka said as he made a stern at Naruto, "and we, the teachers of this academy feel it's necessary that he clean them."

"That sound like its fair," Kosumo said and Naruto moaned.

"And that you watch him," Iruka added.

"What," Kosumo said dumbstruck.

"We feel that that it's your responsibility as well for not disciplining him," Iruka said.

"Well if that's the case," Kosumo said as he turned to the boy, "I have a worse punishment then this."

"What is it," Naruto asked in fear.

"After this punishment report to Yuri," Kosumo said, "she'll take over your punishment."

"I don't see how your wife can help," Iruka said, and Naruto in confusion

"Trust me on this," Kosumo said, "but, Naruto I guess you better get started."

Iruka then handed Naruto a rag, "a bucket of water is outside." Naruto then left the room as the two older men were right behind him, "I still don't see how your wife can suit his punishment," Iruka asked.

"Trust me, that woman can be mean and you don't want her mean," Kosumo said with some fear, 'unless you want her to be mean, cause after that she becomes wild.'

After three hours Naruto was done cleaning the floors, "Ow," said in pain, "my lower body hurts."

"Along with the people who you tripped," Iruka said as he looked at the floors.

"Well some of them deserved it," Naruto said as he stretched.

"And what about the other people caught in your trap," Kosumo said.

"Well..." Naruto said and stopped because he had no more to say.

"Look Naruto maybe next time you should be more considerate of other students and teachers from now on ok," Iruka said.

"I will," Naruto said.

"Good," Iruka said, "well you're done here your free to go."

"Ok, bye Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he went for the exit.

"Someday I'll find out why you adopted that boy," Iruka said to Kosumo.

"You will sooner or later," Kosumo said as he went to fallow Naruto, "see ya Iruka."

"Good-bye Kosumo," Iruka said before leaving for his office.

"Well Naruto the sun's beginning to fall," Kosumo said as he watched the sun go down, "so I want you to go to my house and talk to my wife and she will tell you your punishment; as for me, I'm going to get some of those rice crackers that she loves."

"Ok," Naruto said in a moan.

"Oh and one more thing of advice," Kosumo said as he bent down to Naruto's eye level and looked at him square in the eye. All Naruto could see was his reflection but he knew that Kosumo was looking at him in the eye, "there is one thing about my family I should warn you about and I want you to remember it because it might save you from untold pain," Kosumo paused to make sure Naruto was listening, "what ever you do, don't make any of the female members of my family angry."

"But how come you like making your wife mad," Naruto asked.

"Now that's personal," Kosumo said as some of his face turned red, "but keep in mind don't make any female Haruno angry or you'll feel pain."

"Ok I won't," Naruto said as he left.

Kosumo watch him turn the corner, 'he'll probably make Sakura angry,' Kosumo thought as he made his way to the Uchiha district as the sun went down.

* * *

Haruno House

Kosumosu was breathing heavily, "whoo, I finely finished," he then laid down on the lawn chair on the back deck.

"I see you finished mowing the lawn," Yuri said from behind Kosumosu.

"Yeah," Kosumosu said, "but you should get ready to setup the punishment for Naruto."

"Already done," Yuri said as made her way back inside.

"Damn your fast," Kosumosu said as he watched the sun go down, 'something doesn't feel right."

Inside

"Mom I'm home," Sakura yelled.

"How was your day dear," Yuri asked her daughter from the kitchen.

"It went well," Sakura said as she looked around the house, "by the way where's dad?"

"Oh he's out shopping for me," Yuri said, "so why don't you set the table."

"Ok Sakura," said as she went in the kitchen.

Naruto was walking to the Harunos' house when he saw a black haired boy around his age running in the direction Naruto came from saying he's late, 'wasn't that Sasuke,' Naruto thought, 'oh well I got to take my punishment like a man.' Naruto then continued to Kosumo's house, 'Yuri-san can't be that bad'.

Meanwhile on the Harunos' back deck, "get up you lazy bum," Yuri yelled as she kicked Kosumosu out of the lawn chair making him roll over on the deck.

"Oww," Kosumosu said as he rubbed his side, "why did you do that," he asked.

"Because I want you to tell Naruto his punishment when he gets here," Yuri said, "and fold the chair and get ready for dinner when Kosumo gets back."

"Fine," Kosumosu said as he got up to fold the chair.

"Oh and before I forget," Yuri said as she stopped at the door, "I need you tomorrow to help with the front yard."

"Ok," Kosumosu said as he watched as the sun finely went down, 'I don't like this shadow.' At that moment everyone in the house heard a ringing, Kosumosu and Yuri took out there phones and looked at the massage on them, when they looked at the text there eyes went in to shock.

Sakura noticing their looks, "mommy what's wrong," Sakura asked.

"Let's just say we just got some moving news," Yuri said as she looks at Kosumosu, "Kosumosu see if you can contact my husband."

"On it," Kosumosu said as he speed dialed his brother's cell but, rubbed his temple and shock his head.

2 minute earlier

"Well Teyaki how's the business going," Kosumo asked trying to make small talk.

"As long your keep pissing off your wife, we'll stay that way," Teyaki said as he put some of the rice crackers in a box.

"Well it gets here in the mood," Kosumo said.

"What ever works," Teyaki said as he was filling the last box, "but to get her so mad to buy five boxes."

"The madder the better," Kosumo said as look more at the cracker display see if he can fine out which ones to get next time.

"You have a strange life you know," Teyaki said as his wife came out.

"Hello Kosumo," Uruchi greeted, then noticing the purchase he got, "I see you got in trouble again."

"Yeah, I see…" Kosumo pause as his phone started to ring, "hold that thought Uruchi." Kosumo then took out his phone, while Uruchi greeted some other customer behind Kosumo as soon a he open the cell phone he felt a sharp pain in his chest as he read the message on the phone; he then looked down at his chest to see a sharp metal object patured from it as metal slid out as he fell forward crash into the rice cracker display. Before Kosumo fell unconscious he heard the sounds of people yelling and dieing, 'I never thought I would hear that sound again,' he thought as he looked the massage on his phone.

_The weasel is red; I repeat the weasel is red._

'No shit,' Kosumo thought as the darkness took him and his phone started to ring.

* * *

Haruno house

"I don't like it," Yuri in worried voice, "he always answers his phone."

"I'll try to get him on the other line," Kosumosu said. They then heard a sound of alarm outside, "what is going on," Kosumosu questioned as he made it to the front door as he saw a ninja run by, "hey you what's going on?"

"It's the Uchiha's they all have been slaughtered," the ninja said as he ran on his way.

"You don't think Kosumo would be caught in that," Yuri asked from behind her brother-in-law.

"Most likely," Kosumosu said, "but don't worry I don't think he's dead, just down."

"That's good," Yuri said in relief, "but will he survive?"

"Of course," Kosumosu said as he made himself out of the house.

* * *

2 days later

"Huh," Kosumo moaned as he slowly woke up, and then he felt a small pain in his chest, making him lay back down. He was getting his vision back but all he could see was a white ceiling but, as he knew that knew that his glasses were off he closed his eyes

"I see that you're up," said a female to his left.

Kosumo tuned his head to the left facing the women, "are you a nurse," Kosumo asked.

"Yes you have been unconscious for two days and your wife a has been worried," she said, "I'll let your family know that your awake."

"Thank you," Kosumo said as he faced the ceiling again and the nurse left.

A few minutes past then he heard a loud voice from down the hall, 'that would be Naruto,' Kosumo thought with a smile, 'thank god.' Naruto then opened the door and went to hug the red head. "Whoa there Naruto," Kosumo said making the boy stop, "I'm still hurting."

"Sorry," Naruto said as he walked to the patient to give him a hug, Kosumo rose a bit to hug the boy better, "I thought you where going to die."

"Nonsense," Kosumo said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not," came Yuri voice.

"Ah," Kosumo said as he looked to the door to see his wife, "there's the woman I know and love."

Yuri then walked over to Kosumo and a long hug and kiss while Naruto looked away. "Oh come on kid you ain't that young," Kosumosu said as he walked over to his brother.

After the two where done Kosumo looked around the room, "say, where is my daughter at?"

"She was right behind me," Kosumosu said.

"I'll go get here," Naruto said as he ran out and the doctor walked in.

"Well Mr. Haruno you where insanely lucky," the doctor said as he look though the chart, "the sword miss your heart by a few millimeters, if it went to the left a bit more you'd be dead."

"Well thank god," Kosumo said as he lay back down, "so did anyone bring my glasses, I don't fell like keeping my eyes closed the whole time."

"Here you go bro," Kosumosu said, as he handed Kosumo a pair of his mirrored sunglasses.

Kosumo took the glasses and put them on, "much better," he said as he looked at his wife.

"Excuses me," the doctor said as he read the charts more, "but why do you wear those, I mean there is nothing wrong with your eyes."

"There is," Kosumosu said, "you all need to look harder."

"I don't un…" the doc said, and then got interrupt by Naruto barging in the room with Sakura behind him.

"I found her," Naruto said a bit load.

"You should be quiet Naruto, this is a hospital," Yuri said, and then she looked at the doctor, "Excuses us doctor but, could you leave us please?"

"Ok, Mrs, Haruno," the doctor said, as he left.

"Now you going to give you dad a hug," Kosumo said to his daughter. Sakura went over to her father and gave him a big hug, "easy there I'm still having trouble breathing," Kosumo said as Sakura's hug tightened then loosened, "that's better, now that the touching and felling stuff is out of the way, which one of you is going to tell me what happened while I was unconscious?"

Yuri let out a sigh, "Where to began," she then looked at the kids, "you two are free to go." Sakura and Naruto then left the room leaving the adults alone, "well the Uchiha clan went by the waste side."

"I see," Kosumo said as remembered his times in that district, "so every one of one the Uchiha is dead?"

"Nope," Kosumosu said, "there is one survivor."

"Who," Kosumo asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Yuri said.

"And which Uchiha went though with it," asked Kosumo.

"Uchiha Itachi," Kosumosu said.

"They got themselves a good one," Kosumo said, 'they now have control the gates.' "So any other news," he then asked

"Well Naruto's punishment is going well," Yuri said.

"Oh what's he doing," Kosumo asked.

"He's doing the lawn after work, he help fix the leak in our roof and he's doing deliveries for me." Yuri said.

"You're going easy one him," Kosumosu said.

"I might but, he's doing all of it with out any mechanical help," Yuri said.

"Ah," Kosumo said, "I knew there was a catch to it."

"It should keep him busy during time after class," Yuri said.

"I see though it," Kosumosu said, "but the thing on my mind is…"

"What to do now," Kosumo finished.

"Stop that," Kosumosu said.

"Sorry," Kosumo said, "but the only thing we can do now is to sit and wait."

"That sounds boring," Yuri said.

"Don't worry honey," Kosumo said, "If that boy makes it as a ninja then thing will get more fun, but for now we're in the boring part the plan."

"You know what bro," Kosumosu asked, "this is the second time you escape death because of that heart."

"It must be doing something right," Kosumo said with a chuckle.

A week has passed in Konoha and Kosumo was still in the hospital, and Kosumosu had time for fishing, "it's no fun doing this alone," he said with a sigh as he approached the dock. When Kosumosu got there he saw a boy sitting right of the end of the dock, 'what's he doing here,' Kosumosu thought as he walked up the dock. Sasuke then stood up as he looked down in the water, 'what's he doing,' at that thought Sasuke jumped off the dock, 'is that kid nuts,' he then thought of his true intentions, 'oh shit.' Kosumosu then ran to the end and jumped off and swam after the boy. After a few minutes they both surfaced, "damn kid are you nuts," said to the boy.

"…"

"Damn it kid do you have anything to say," Kosumosu asked, there was no reply, Kosumosu then sighed, "I'm taking you back to the hospital."

"No," Sasuke said.

"And the wall speaks," Kosumosu said as he carried Sasuke up the ladder on the dock, "ok I won't take you on one condition, that you tell what the hell you where doing."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Hospital it is," Kosumosu said as he started to pick the boy up.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke shouted at the white haired man as he pushed Kosumosu away.

"Alright fine," Kosumosu said as he backed away from the boy, "but let me tell you this boy, you should forget about it."

"What," Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Forget about it and continue on with your life," Kosumosu said.

"How can you just say that," Sasuke shouted at the mostly white clothed man, "How can I just forget about my family?"

"I'm saying forget how they died and remember the times you had together because if you loose those memories you might as well jump off the hokage cliff," Kosumosu said as he walk away.

"Oh yeah, what would you know," Sasuke shouted, "your not even a ninja."

"I may not be a ninja," Kosumo said a he reached the beginning of the dock, "but, I know a lot more then you'll ever in your life." Then Kosumosu gave Sasuke a back wave as he left the boy's view.

Sasuke watched as man walked away, "phht, I don't care what anyone says I will stop him, no I'll kill him," he said to himself as he looked at the water only to see his bother looking right back at him.

End

* * *

10,580 words (I'm getting the hang of this)

Well r&r and say what you feel

This chapter has been revised once


	6. the people we dream

Chapter 6: The people we dream

It has been two weeks since Kosumo was stabbed by the renegade Uchiha and was considered lucky that he survived. The reason for his survival was that his heart was inches the left inside his body making the Uchiha miss it by a few millimeters. Now after some time he was signing his release, "damn how many papers do I've got to sign to get out of here," Kosumo complained as he filled out his tenth release form, "this is why I don't like that much hospitals, it's a bitch to get in and out."

"Maybe because you're bitching with it," Yuri said behind her husband making Kosumo's face fall.

"Well the good thing is I don't have to wear that exposing hospital gowns," Kosumo said making his wife giggle as he handed in the last form to the secretary, "please tell me that's the last of the papers."

"Yes sir," the secretary said she took the form and stamped it, "well good day, sir."

"You too," Kosumo said as he made his way to the exit.

"Thank you for taking care of my husband," Yuri said as she fallowed her husband out.

Kosumo stretched his arms and then quickly cover his chest with some breath making Yuri come to her husband's side, "still hurts doesn't it," Yuri asked.

"Just a little trouble breathing that's all," Kosumo said with some breaths, "nothing to worry about."

"_You know it wouldn't hurt as much if you_…" Yuri whispered, and then she was interrupted by Kosumo holding up his hand.

"_I better not do that_," Kosumo whispered back, "we _don't need people nosing in on us_."

"Your right, but I swear what am I going to do with you," Yuri said as she shook her head as they walk back home.

"Not much," Kosumo said as he looked down as his chest, "because of this injury the weekend nights are going to be boring."

"We'll find a way," Yuri said as she hugged her husband's arm.

"I'm sure we can," Kosumo said, "by the way, where are the children?"

"Your brother or the young ones," Yuri asked.

"Both," Kosumo replied.

"Well your brother is working on one of your personal projects and the kids are at the academy," Yuri said.

"Well one of then is," Kosumo said.

"What do you mean," Yuri asked and watches her husband point to an orange clad boy running and spray painting a long wall, "oh."

"It looks like Kosumosu hasn't gotten though to the boy," Kosumo said with a sigh, "oh well I'll talk to the boy latter but, for now lets go home and lay down."

* * *

Two years later 

Two years have passed and now the two children were ten and every thing stayed mostly the same. Kosumo during lunch took Sakura and Naruto to the corner restaurant were Yuri worked and Sakura and her father ordered dango and Naruto would order sweet been paste. During which they talk about the academy, Naruto sometimes mentions Iruka and how he helps him sometimes. During dinner Kosumosu would take Naruto to his favorite ramen stand, often they would meet Iruka and talk about daily life while the rest of the Harunos eat at home.

Kosumo also noticed that his daughter is growing out her hair, and when he asked her about it she reply that it was for a special someone. When Kosumo asked Naruto about it he said that she was doing it for Sasuke.

"Well Naruto has the Uchiha boy ever notice that my daughter's hair is longer yet," Kosumo asked as they where working on someone's skylight.

"Ha," said in mock, "that wall wouldn't know if I slapped him upside his fat head. Hell even I can't get anything out of him."

"Well the boy did loose his whole family," Kosumo said as he took out a scroll and unseal a sheet of glass, "I some what understand where he is coming from."

"You do," Naruto said as he helped Kosumo pickup the skylight

"Somewhat, drill," Kosumo said as Naruto under handed him the drill, "my family died before their time as well, except my younger sisters and my brother. I was in a depressed state like that boy but, when I came here to this village to find happiness; and I did. I have a wife, daughter and you." Kosumo then started drilling in the panel, when his cell started to ring, Kosumo put down the drill and answered, "Hey bro, what's up," he asked. Kosumo then nodded his head saying 'uh huh,' "Really they're both done, that's great. Well after this job I'll drop by, till then see ya." Kosumo hung up the cell and put it in his pocket.

"What was that about," Naruto asked as Kosumo continued drilling.

"You know the projects that we have been working on below the shop," Kosumo said as he finishes drilling.

"So that's it," Naruto said.

"Yep and I'm dying to try it out, to see if it works this time," Kosumo said as he tried to hide his eagerness.

"What exactly is it," Naruto asked, "you never showed me."

"I'll show you when we are done here," Kosumo said as he got up and went down the ladder, "Naruto seal my tools and come on down."

"Ok," Naruto said as he got the tools together.

"Oh," Kosumo said as he popped his head back in view, "I'm going to get out payment from the owner and I'm going strait to the shop, I want you to get my daughter and tell her to come to the shop. Don't bother calling her; her cell is turned off at these times."

"Alright I know where she is," Naruto said as he sealed the tools.

"Good," Kosumo said as he went down, "don't forget."

Meanwhile with Sakura she was eating dango with her mother, "every time I think of a way to get Sasuke's attention he justs ignores me," Sakura said to Yuri, "I mean I try everything from growing my hair, to bumping into him, and even walking up and say hi."

"Don't you think you're a bit too young to be thinking about this," Yuri said as she sipped some green tea, "not to mention that you're lacking in the Tai part of the academy. From what I heard for Iruka and some of the other teachers say that you sometimes daydream in class."

"What about Naruto he barely comes to class," Sakura said as she chomped on her dango, "and he's a dead last, a class skipper, and a prankster."

"That's true," Yuri said as she took another sip.

"Of course it's true," Sakura said as she finished, "he's always running around avoiding the teachers, pulling pranks on them, even sneaking out of their class and most of all he messes up on his jutsu."

"Is that right," Yuri said as she put down her cup, "then how do they control him?"

"The only one who catches him when he bails is Iruka-sensei," Sakura said.

"I met Iruka before," Yuri said as she finishes her tea, "if he can handle that boy on a bad day he must be doing something right."

"Iruka is always having problems with Naruto," Sakura said, "Sasuke on the other hand is a genius."

"Really now," Yuri said knowing she was going to get more info.

"Well he's at the top of his class for this year's," Sakura said with sparkles in her emerald eyes, "he came do all of the jutsu perfectly and passes all the written tests with flying colors. According to the teachers he's going to be this year's top student."

"Really now," Yuri said as her daughter nodded, "he hasn't done a single thing wrong always perfect."

"Of course, he's perfect he's an Uchiha," Sakura said as Yuri let out a sigh, "what's wrong mom?"

"Don't forget it was an Uchiha who almost killed your father," Yuri stated.

"But Sasuke is nothing like that Uchiha," Sakura said with some voice.

"We'll see," Yuri said, "but remember something for me."

"What's that," Sakura asked.

"Perfection is not everything," Yuri stated, "and that nothing and no one is perfect not even the Hokages."

"But aren't the Hokages suppose to be perfect," Sakura said, "They need to be in order to protect this village." After saying that Yuri let out a chuckle, "what's so funny," Sakura asked.

"Someday you'll figure it out," Yuri said as she looks over her daughter to see a boy in an orange jumpsuit with black on the forearms and forelegs and a pair of goggles on his head.

'I though she be here,' Naruto thought as he approached the pink haired girl in a red dress and white trim, "hey, Sakura."

Sakura turned to face the energetic boy, "hey, Naruto," she said with a wave, "what are you doing here?"

"Your father sent me to get you over to his shop," Naruto said with eager, "so come on."

"Did he say what," Sakura asked.

"Kosumo said that he finished his project and now he wants to show us," Naruto said.

"So he finely finished those things," Yuri said as she got up, "I always wanted to try one of those again."

"What that, mom," Sakura asked.

"Well let's go see," Yuri said as she stated walking to the shop as the others fallowed her.

At the shop the brother were walking out side the shop holding a slightly larger scroll, "are you sure you want to take him to that spot," Kosumosu asked.

"I'm sure now is the right time," Kosumo said as he was juggling a similar scroll, "Besides it give him something more to shoot for."

"I hope your right," Kosumosu said as he looked at his watch, "where could they be, they should be here by now."

"Patience bro," Kosumo said holding anther similar scroll, "they'll be here."

"Hey Kosumo," came a loud voice.

"See, what did I tell you," Kosumo said as he turn to the three, "so you all came."

"Of course honey," Yuri said as she walked up to her husband hugging and kissing him.

"Well you two ready to see what we made," Kosumosu asked the two children while holding up a scroll.

"Yeah," they shouted.

"Alright then," Kosumosu said as he unrolled the scroll on the ground and looked around, "it's a good thing they're less people out today." He then placed his hand on the seal of the scroll and a large puff of smoke appeared. After the smoke disappeared a metal object with two wheels, one on each end. While the kids looked at it wondering what it is they heard a pop and there was another one by Kosumo and Yuri only a bit less long. "These are motorcycles, a two wheeled motor vehicle, known for its speed and handling and style. Back home these are common but,"

"But what makes these ones special are there ability to jump," Kosumo interrupted as he walked his cycle to where they are, "I could tell how they work but, I don't want to bore you with details." Kosumo then got on top of it and then Yuri sat on it hugging her husband's mid-section, "well we're going to ride around the village then we'll head a spot I want to show you Naruto," Kosumo said as he put on a red helmet with a mirrored visor and Yuri put on a red and pink one with a dark visor and they closed their visors. Kosumo then put his hands on the handles and the cycle started to somewhat vibrate but, didn't make a sound, "bro since yours is longer you give them a demo and after you show off meet us at the site and bring something."

"No problem," Kosumosu said as his bro speeded off with Yuri yelling excitement. Kosumosu started up his cycle, then put on his helmet that was on the bike and then handed Naruto and Sakura ones, orange and pink, and they put them on and then they got on, Kosumosu up front then Naurto then Sakura. Kosumosu then looked back at them, "ok everyone we are going to start slow and then when we get to the outside areas of the village we're going to go a bit faster after that so hold on when that happens, ok." Naruto and Sakura nodded, "alright then let's go," They then speeded off down the street at a sedate pace.

After ten minutes of riding around the village and using the jumping ability of the bike, on and off some docking platforms, pissing some workers off, Kosumosu started too make his way to the outer side of Konoha. "Hey uncle Kosumosu, can we ride by some where," Sakura asked.

"Really where to," Kosumosu asked.

* * *

Yamanaka Flower shop 

Yamanaka Ino was sitting at the casher counter watching her family's shop, "sigh, here I am watching the shop on a slow day, again" Ino said in an annoyed tone, "I could be watching Sasuke right now." After some time the cordless phone rang, "Hello Yamanaka flower shop, Ino speaking," Ino said in a mono voice.

"Hey Ino," came a young female voice.

"Sakura," Ino replied.

"That's me," Sakura said, "Ino can you come to the front of your shop I like to show you something and bring a bouquet of flowers with you."

"Ok," Ino said as made a bouquet and then she walked outside, "alright I'm out, now what is it that you want to show me and what's with the flowers."

"Just hold them out Ino," Sakura said as hung up. Ino gave the phone a weird look and then she held the bouquet out. After some time she felt someone grab the flowers out her hand and place some paper in it, from behind, she then saw three people ride past her in some weird vehicle ride pass her.

"Bye Ino and thanks for the flowers and keep the change," Sakura said as they rode off to the outside of the village.

Ino stood there dumbfounded as she saw three people on some vehicle turn the corner, "what the hell that and why was Sakura on it," Ino questioned to her self.

* * *

Outside side of the village Kosumosu and the kids rode for four minutes, before coming to a stop in a small clearing. "Ok here we are," Kosumosu said as got off and took his helmet off and placed it on the cycle seat and the kids did the same. 

"Where exactly are we uncle," Sakura asked.

"Yeah, where are we" Naruto replied.

"A very special place," Kosumosu said as he took the bouquet and walk into the forest, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, shrugged and fallowed. When they got there they saw Kousmo and Yuri kneeling and praying in front of two grave markers.

Kosumo stopped praying and look over at the three and then rose up, "what took you three so long," Kosumo asked.

"We made a detour for a special item," Kosumosu said as he held up the bouquet of flowers.

"I see," Kosumo said as he stood up and waved them over, "Naruto come over here." Naruto walked over to Kosumo and then he faced the grave marker.

"Hey Kosumo who's graves are these," Naruto asked.

"Remember what I said that I promised three people that we would take care of you," Kosumo said and Naruto nodded, "well here are two of them."

Naruto then looked at the markers trying to find a name of the people who once cared for him; on the left he read the writing on it,

_A man who smiles at danger and cleans fear and doubt from people's hearts and makes them believe in themselves. _

_A leader, a husband and a father._

Naruto then looked at the one on the left for a name,

_A women who taught people and children to never underestimate one's self and others; to always shoot for there dreams._

_A teacher, a wife, a mother._

Naruto then looked at Kosumo, "I can't find a name and why did they want you to adopt me," Naruto asked as Kosumosu placed the bouquet in the middle of the two.

"They were the ones who helped me and my brother to find true happiness," Kosumo said, "and adopting you from that hellhole of a place, was the only way to repay them and so here you are."

"But why would they care for me," Naruto asked.

"If you really want to know," Kosumo said as he walked to the clearing, "look at the back of the graves."

Naruto gave Kosumo a confused look before walking behind them, when he read the back just stood there while Kosumosu laid the flowers down in the middle of them and a prayed. Naruto continued to stand there making Sakura a bit uneasy. She then went and stood beside Naruto and waved her hand in front of his eyes but, no reaction, Sakura then looked at the graves and saw one word on the back of each of the graves, "Oh," she thought, "I'll leave you alone Naruto," she said as she walked away leaving Naruto alone to look at them, before she left she saw Naruto cry as he kneeled before the graves.

Sakura then saw her family sitting on the cycles and though of what would happen to them if they died to see what Naruto was going though. She didn't know what she would do she hasn't even thought about it not even when her father was injured during the Uchiha massacre. Sakura just couldn't picture them dead, she just didn't want to. "Hey Sakura why so down," Kosumosu asked his niece.

"It's just that," Sakura said hesitantly.

"Let me guess," Kosumo said interrupting his daughter, "you can't picture us like that."

"No I can't," Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it," Yuri said, "If we should die either by natural or unnatural your happiness is all that we wanted."

"But," Sakura said.

"Like your mother said," Kosumo stated, "what parents care about more then anything is to make sure that there children live happily and have a better life then they had."

"And that's what we are doing," Yuri said, "with you and Naruto. For you see Naruto's parents helped us find happiness and since they are gone we'll show Naruto what it means to be happy."

"That's right," Kosumosu said, "and parents make sure their children have a family of their own and make others experience their happiness."

"I want you to remember what we said here Sakura," Yuri said as she watched her daughter understand, "and the same goes to you to Naruto." Sakura turned to see Naruto come out of his hiding spot.

"So you finished talking," Kosumo said as he put on his helmet and put up his visor.

"Yeah," Naruto said in a low voice as he walked to them.

"Listen Naruto," Kosumosu said gaining the boy's attention, "we may not be your real mother or father but, we do care for you."

"And that's what makes a family and as a family we finely decided that if you want to live with us you can," Yuri said shocking Sakura, "but if you don't that's fine by us.

"But if you do you'll have to share a room with me," Kosumosu said.

"And fallow the rules of the house," Yuri said.

"So what do say Naruto do you want to live with us," Kosumo asked.

Naruto looked at them, "will I have to change my name to Haruno Naruto," he asked.

"No you wouldn't," Yuri said, "You will keep your name that your parents gave you as you should."

Then Naruto stopped and looked at Kosumosu, "so I'll be sleeping in your room," Naurto said with a smile.

"Yes, and welcome to the family," Kosumo said as Sakura walked up to them. Naruto then gave Kosumosu a hug while he rubbed the boys head.

"So Naruto is living with us," Sakura said as they nodded, "if that's the case," she then walked towards the boy and put her face close to his, "Naruto if you ever come into my room, there is nothing that will save you from me," she said in a deep scary voice, "ok," she then said with a smile.

She walked to her mother and stood beside her, while Naruto looked mortified, and then looked back at Kosumosu, "is she going to keep doing that," he asked.

"Let me give you a piece of advice if your going to live with us," Kosumosu said as he knell down and whispered into Naruto's ear, "don't piss the females of this family off, unless you like to like to give up some of your spine and teeth or any other body parts you feel you don't need."

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto said in a shiver.

"Alright then it's settled Naruto you ride with me and we'll pack up your stuff," Kosumo said to all, "Sakura you ride with your mother."

"But how is uncle Kosumosu going to get home," Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about me," Kosumosu said, "I'll meet you all later in the night."

"Oh," Sakura said as she put on her helmet and sat behind her mother.

"Try to get home early Kosumosu," Yuri said and then she speeded off.

"Come on Naruto," Kosumo said as he got on the cycle fallowed by Naurto as he put on his helmet, "You ready."

After Naruto nodded they too speeded off back to the village while Kosumosu stayed behind leaning on a tree and looking at the sky as it turned night. "So this is where the hero of Konoha is laid to rest," said a calm voice on the other side of the tree.

"Actually they are buried all over this place," Kosumosu said.

"Oh ya they were cremated and spread all around the edges of Konoha," the shadow said, "how ceremonial."

"It was," Kosumosu said, "but enough about that, what info do you have for me?"

"Well it seem number two is in Kumo and number one is in Suna," the shadow said as he held up some papers.

"I see that you've taken an interest in those," Kosumosu said.

"Of course," the shadow said with a smile, "they hold good intel and make good weapons, better then shuriken and kunai I say."

"And what about the deserter," Kosumosu asked.

"Due to the abandonment of the Void like you said would happen, their plans have been on hold," the shadow said.

"And about the one who stabbed bro," Kosumosu asked.

"He's the red one now," the shadow said, "even if your brother knew he was going to be stabbed he made it so it would miss his heart."

"It wasn't the first time that his misplaced heart saved him," Kosumosu said.

"That right, yours is more to the right," the shadow said, "unlike Kosumo's whose heart is more to the left."

"That's right," Kosumosu said, "so continue to gather more info around this continent while I help things along here."

"What do you have planed of this village," the shadow asked.

"We want to test this place," Kosumosu said, "and I'm starting with the academy's teachings."

"Wasn't my report enough," the shadow asked.

"You should know by now that we double up," Kosumosu said, "and you should too."

"Well my bro is charming the Void as we speak," the shadow said as he pushed himself off the tree, "oh I almost forgot, unlike the ones you fought in your home land, they now travel in two."

"That will make thing difficult for these people," Kosumosu said in thought, "it looks like all of us will have to get these people prepared for them, I mean one is problem but two is a nightmare."

"I know but, I still need more info," Kosumosu said as he pushed himself off the tree, "but we'll wait and see how well the old teach the new."

"Let me tell you about mine training with them," the shadow said, "I didn't learn a single thing from them. I mean most of them are lazy, and the only ones pulling their weight are the older ANBU and experienced jonin. The genin that are with experienced jonin are better off but, in order for genin to get them they have to pass a harder test plus some of the jonin should tell their uptight ganin to pull their head out of their asses."

"Are their tests valid," Kosumosu asked as the shadow walked the graves and gave a standing prayer.

"Yes," the shadow said as he finished, "but simple in their complexity."

"I see," Kosumosu said, "your info is as good as your mother's."

"I intend to be greater," the shadow said as he disappeared.

Kosumosu then walked to the village, 'someday you'll complete the Fuyuno's family research,' Kousmosu thought as he disappeared.

* * *

The shop 

Naruto and Kosumo just finished putting Naruto away in scrolls, "What were they like," Naruto asked as they walked out.

Kosumo looked up in thought, "Well your father was one of the best ninja in this village, and he cared for this village and its people more then anything and most of all, your mother. Your mother was a ninja as well."

"She was," Naruto said.

"I think she was the same rank as Iruka," Kosumo said.

"Really, uh," Naruto stammered, "what rank is that?"

"chunin I believe," Kosumo said as they walked down stairs.

"Really, so she was a teacher," Naruto asked.

"Yes and a good one," Kosumo stated.

"If my parents were so great why did they die," Naruto asked in grim.

Kosumo let out a sigh, "they died protecting this village but most of all you."

"Then it's..." Naurto said.

"Don't ever say that it's your fault," Kosumo almost yelled out, "It's never or was your fault that they died. They died protecting you so that you may live and fulfill your dreams. Don't forget what we said, 'all parents watch over there children to make sure they live their dreams even in death.'"

"They can't help if they're dead," Naruto said.

"That's why they entrusted me to help you see that," Kosumo said.

Naruto stop in thought as they walked home, "I think I found a way to remember them," he said.

"What's that," Kosumo asked.

"Tell me more about them," Naruto said.

"Gladly," Kosumo said as they walked on.

Haruno house

"So you know Naruto's parents," Sakura said as they sat on the front porch drinking tea.

"Yes," Yuri said, "I knew his mom very well."

"How did you know her," Sakura asked.

"We met when we where young," Yuri answered as she looked at her tea.

"So you two were close," Sakura said.

"Very," Yuri said, "you see if it wasn't for Naruto's parents, me and your father would have never met and fall in love and have you. So basically if it wasn't for them you would have never been born."

"I see," Sakura said as she lean on her mother, "I wish I could have met and thanked them."

"Don't worry about it they both died happily and with a smile on their face knowing that their child would be in good hands," Yuri said as she rub her daughter's shoulders.

"So he's going to be my brother from now on," Sakura asked with a smile.

"I thought you already considered that," Yuri said.

"I didn't know for real," Sakura said.

"Well yes you could say he's your brother from now on," Yuri said.

"Great, now I'm his keeper," Sakura said.

Yuri let out a small chuckle, "yes you are." They then saw Naruto and Kosumo walk up the porch, "well did you get every thing you needed Naruto," Yuri asked as Naruto nodded, "good, you know where Kosumosu's room is so why don't you unpack and then we'll have a late dinner."

"Yes, and I'll cook some of my spaghetti," Kosumo said, "but instead of a meaty one I'm making a spicy and sweet sauce."

"I'll some of that," Naurto said as he walked in.

"Good," Kosumo said as he open the door, "because that's what I'm cooking."

After some time Naruto was in Kosumosu's room unsealing some of the items from them; unknown to him he has a visitor. "Aren't you tired," said a voice.

Naruto turned to see Sakura standing in the doorframe, "hey Sakura-oneechan, what are you doing here," Naruto said as he unsealed a small bookcase near a wall.

"Well I came to see how you were unpacking," Sakura said, "and I see that you sealed all of your stuff."

"Of course," Naruto said he rolled up the scroll and packed it back in his backpack and pulled another scroll, "but I still don't know how to hold many objects in the same scroll."

"I'm amazed that you can unseal all of your stuff," Sakura said as she walks to Kosumosu's bed and laded down looking at the ceiling, "when I try to seal or unseal big things I tired out but I can seal in more in one scroll."

"Well that means that you carry less scrolls," Naurto said as he unsealed a bed four feet from the other bed but it was back words, "crap it's backwards," Naruto said as he sealed it back and flipped the scroll around and unseal the bed in the right place, "there we go," Naruto then rolled up the scroll and placed it on the night stand.

"Naruto can I ask you something," Sakura asked.

"Shoot,"

"I noticed that you have a lot of chakra but you couldn't use it worth a crap," Sakura said.

"I know," Naruto said, "but ever since I got caught along with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba by Iruka-sensei, he gave us an exercise on control."

"Really what was that," Sakura asked.

"It's where you put a leaf on your forehead and focus your chakra into it and hold it there," Naruto explained.

"I read about that," Sakura said, "it was done in ancient times by the Konoha masters."

"That's what he said," Naruto said, "and I haven't yet to get it to work."

"You'll have to show me," Sakura said.

"Sakura, Naruto food is ready," yelled Kosumo.

"Why don't you show me after din-din," Sakura said as she got up but she stop at the door, "Naruto-niichan," she then went downstairs.

Naruto made quick glance to see that she was down stairs, 'well,' he thought, 'I now have a family and I've gotten some other people to respect me like Iruka. All that's left is to make them proud by becoming the best ninja I can be and then gain the respect of all the people who doubted me by becoming the best Hokage of all of the previous ones." Naruto then went down stairs to eat with his new family.

The next day at the academy, "hey forehead," yelled Ino to the pink haired girl.

"Oh hey porker," Sakura said as she sat down in front of Ino.

"Was that you who grabbed that bouquet from my hand yesterday," Ino asked.

"No that was my uncle and the one who paid you was Naruto," Sakura said not turning around.

"So the rumors are true," Ino said.

"What rumors," Sakura asked.

"That Naruto is living with you now," Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah so," Sakura said.

"So does that mean you've given up on Sasuke," Ino said with a smile.

This made the pink haired girl turn around with anger in her face, "like I would lose to a tusked boar like you."

"**Sasuke will be mine with the power of burning love,"** yells a loud voice making

Sakura stop glaring at Ino and looked around the room.

"Did you hear that," Sakura asked Ino.

"What are you talking about," Ino said.

"I thought I head someone else yelling," Sakura said.

"Oh, now we are hearing voices," Ino said with a smile, "Sasuke will love to hear about that."

"Don't you dare Ino pig," Sakura yelled, "I won't have you causing slander."

"Alright class has now begun so everyone pull out your books and shut your mouths," said a chunin teacher as he walked in.

Sakura then turned to the front but kept thinking, 'what is with that voice,' Sakura questioned in her mind, 'it has become more and more frequent every time I have emotion or exited. I hope I'm not having voices in my head like Ino said, because I need to have Sasuke's first kiss and not a first class trip to the loony bin.'

The rest of the day continued until diner, "hey honey, what the matter," Yuri asked her daughter noticing that she was just poking her food.

"Yeah Sakura-neechan, you've been like this halfway though the academy today," Naruto said, "Is it because you've been dejected by Sasuke again?"

"No," Sakura said.

"Then what is it dear," Yuri said to her daughter.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sakura said.

"I still think that Sasuke-tame said something bad to her," Naruto said.

"It's not that," Sakura said in a loud voice making everyone at the table look at her.

"**How dare he call Sasuke that**," yelled a voice making Sakura stop talking and look around.

"Did you hear that," Sakura asked.

"Huh," Naruto said, "I didn't anything."

Kosumo and Yuri look at each other with concern "are you ok dear," Yuri asked her daughter, "has the ninja academy gotten to you."

Sakura shook her head, "no, I'm fine," she said as she got up, "I've got a headache, so I'll take some aspirin and go to bed."

"Ok dear," Yuri said, "but maybe you should take it easy next time."

"I will," Sakura said as she went up stairs.

"What's wrong with Sakura-neechan," Naruto asked.

"Probably studied too much," Kosumo said as he continued eating, "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"I guess your right," Yuri said, "she'll feel better in the morning."

"I hope she's okay," Naruto said in concern for her new sister.

"Like I said she'll feel better in the morning and if she's lucky she might feel even better in the morning or in a few years," Kosumo said as he finished his meal, "well I'm going to go play a game then I'm off to bed."

"Him and his games," Yuri mused as she drank her tea.

"Well I'm going to see if I can get this leaf trick to work," Naurto said as he got up.

"Try your best," Yuri said as Naruto went out back, 'well like Kousmosu said, things are going to get more intrusting from here.'

* * *

One year later 

Things went smoother from then on Naruto got better but still is lagging in class and still pulls pranks driving most of the student body nuts. Sakura grades in books were now the highest but, other skills were lacking as Naruto's. She still tried to get the Uchiha's attention as well as the Yamanaka girl but, as Naruto said they were better off charming a wall. As for the pink haired girls parents they were happy now that and new volume of Icha Icha Paradise was out.

Kosumo was outside the bookstore waiting for it to open, 'come on,' Kosumo complained in thought, 'who opens a bookstore at eleven-am?' He then looked around then at his watch, it was 10:50, apparently he wasn't the only one waiting for it; Kousmo noticed a few people, some ninja, walking around the outside the store looking at their watches acting like they're not waiting, 'oh please,' Kosumo thought as he rolled his eyes, 'who do these people think they're kidding.' He then noticed one leaning outside the door, 'well if it ain't the pirate himself,' Kosumo thought as he looked at his watch again 10:55, 'I wonder what everyone else is doing?'

* * *

With Naruto and Sakura 

Naruto had convinced Sakura to practice some shuriken with him in one of the academy's target areas open to the students for free dango and she took it, "So Naruto did you hear about this year's genin," Sakura said as she hit the third ring from the target center.

"Only that a few passed the genin test," Naruto said as he hit the outer rim of his target.

"True but, that this year's top rookie is a Hyuga," Sakura said as she was two rings away, "and that the top kunoichi is suppose to be a master with weapons."

"Really," Naruto said as he hit the outer rim again then making a disgusted face, "hey, don't we have a Hyuga in our class?"

"Yes we do," Sakura said as he hit the second ring again, "I believe her name is Hyuga Hinata."

"Oh I know her," Naurto said as he hit the outer rim again, making another sour face, "she's the one who sits in the back, isn't she."

"That's her," Sakura said.

"Every time I see her in Tai class she doesn't fight with her all," Naruto said, "in fact, why doesn't she?"

"Well, I don't know why," Sakura said as walk to they walk to the target to get their shuriken, "when I saw her train once she sometimes pauses and not out of tiredness."

"Then what," Naruto asked as he pulled out his shuriken from the wall.

"I don't know," Sakura said, "probably because I hear that she sometimes has family troubles."

"That doesn't sound right," Naurto said as they put their shuriken back in their holsters, "do you think I can help when I become Hokage?"

"Even if you become Hokage, and that's a big if, I doubt that you can help a whole clan," Sakura said, "especially a clan like the Hyugas.

"When I said that I'll become Hokage, I didn't just say that for me," Naruto said as they put on their backpacks, "I said it a promise that I'll help protect everyone in it even from itself."

"Well see," Sakura said as they walked off the campus.

"Well Sakura, I'm going home have fun at the library," Naruto said as he walked a few feet before feeling a hard pull from behind, 'damn it I was so close.'

Sakura was grabbing her adopted brother by the back of his jacket give him a hard look, "you were planning on skipping out on that dango meal you owe me were you," she said making a scary voice.

"**How dare he skip owing me dango, Shannaro**" yelled a voice again making Sakura stop.

'Who the hell are you,' Sakura yelled in her mind getting no reply.

"Sakura you ok," Naruto asked knocking Sakura out of it.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sakura said in a down voice, "I'll take a rain check on that dango you owe me but when I asked for it be prepared."

* * *

Late at night Sakura was looking at the ceiling trying to sleep, 'what's wrong with me that voice is getting louder and clearer,' Sakura thought, 'this has been going on for three and a half years.' She then looked at her clock noticing the time, 'I can't think about that now I have class in the morning,' she then closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

When she opened her eyes again she was laying down in a colorful field surrounded by sakura trees with their leaves changing red and white giving a light pink hue as they mixed. She then saw that she was in her day clothes, 'where am I,' she questioned in her mind but it felt like she said it out load, "what going on here?"

She then got up and walked around the field until she saw a one room house, "what's a house doing here," she asked herself as she approached the residence. She then knocked on the door but, got no answer, "might as well go in," she said as she open the door.

When stepped inside she saw a bed by a window, no kitchen area, a full mirror opposite of the door making Sakura's reflection, a television with a lazy-chair in front of it, and a desk with pictures on it.

She went over to the desk to look at the pictures to see who lives here, she looked at one of the pictures to see her mother and father sitting down together posing for the picture, another one showed her uncle, one had a picture of her mom and dad and herself posing for a picture, one had her whole family mom, dad, herself, uncle, and aunt; the final one had a picture of Naruto and herself standing next to each other smiling.

"What are these pictures doing here," Sakura questioned.

"So you're here," said a voice that sounded like Sakura's own.

Sakura looked around the house to find the voice, "where are you," Sakura yelled.

"You don't have to yell you know I can hear you just fine," the voice said.

"Well then show your self," Sakura said as she looked around the place more.

"Fallow my voice," the mimic voice said.

Sakura walked and looked around the house, under the bed, behind the mirror and outside but couldn't find the similar voice. Then she notices something, there is no bathroom in this place, 'so how does this person go?'

"If your wondering how I go to the bathroom," the voice said, "I don't, well not here."

"Can you read my mind," Sakura asked.

"Yep," the voice said.

"How," Sakura asked.

"If you find me you'll know," the voice said, "oh and you're on a timer."

"I'll find you," Sakura stated.

"Then hurry," the voice replied.

Sakura then turned the house upside-down to find a hiding spot or a secret passage but found nothing and was getting to her, "just tell me where you are," Sakura said in frustration getting no reply. She stopped in front of the mirror looking at herself then she notice something about her reflection; it look like her and moved in the same way as her just like any other refection but some thing was different about it she couldn't quite place it. She then got closer for a better look and still nothing until she was face to face with her refection, "funny, my eyes aren't amber colored," Sakura muttered as she examined the mirror more, "there's nothing about the mirror that weird just the eyes."

Sakura looked the reflection's amber yellow eyes again with her emerald green ones, again not a thing so she gave it a stare and it did the same to see if it will blink, 'what the hell am I doing,' she thought, 'I'm challenging myself to a staring contest.' As she was about to blink to moist her eyes her reflection blinked first, 'what the,' Sakura thought, 'did it blink before me." She then went into the glare again it blinked right before she did, 'what's going on,' she thought as she now noticed the reflection was closer to the mirror.

"BOO," the reflection said making Sakura fall back in shook looking at the reflection as it giggled, "you found me."

"What," Sakura said in a stumper, "who are you, what are you?"

"Well I have no name and as for what am I," the reflection said as she stepped though the mirror spooking Sakura more, "I'm you."

"You can't be me," Sakura said as she stood up in defense.

"But I am and I know everything about you," the reflection said as she sat on the bed, "I even know what your thinking."

"That's…" Sakura said.

"Implausible," the reflection said before Sakura making her look at the reflection with wide eyes, "like I said I'm you and…"

"I read what you're thinking," Sakura finished making the reflection have a look of surprise.

"I see that it works both ways," the reflection said, "let's test it."

"Ok," Sakura said now a bit calmer.

'Can you hear me now,' the refection said in her mind.

'Yes I can hear you,' Sakura thought.

'This to me is weird,' the reflection thought.

'To you,' Sakura thought, 'how about me I think I'm going nuts.'

'Well you are talking to another of yourself in your mind, with your thoughts,' the refection thought.

"Let's stop that a speak normal," Sakura said.

"Normal," the reflection said, "you're talking to yourself."

"I know that," Sakrua said, "so how do I…"

"Get out of here," the clone finished as she giggled.

"Stop that," Sakura seethed, "stop reading…"

"Your mind," the clone finished making Sakura's eyebrow twitch, "sorry, I can't help it."

Sakura let out a sigh, "it's alright," she said, "It's just now that I'm completely nuts and soon they'll ship me off to the loony bin. After that Sasuke will never go out with me and that Ino-boar will take him away from me."

"You mean us and that is if no one finds out," the clone said.

"What do you mean," Sakura asked.

"I mean don't tell anybody about us just talk to me," the clone said.

"How do I do that," Sakura asked.

"Well, when you wake up see if we can communicate without you talking," the clone said.

"How do I wake up," Sakura asked.

"I think if you sleep here you'll wake up there," the clone said. "Or if you think of home."

"You think that will work," Sakura said.

"Worth a shot," the clone said as she got up and Sakura laded on the bed.

"Well I feel tired when lay here," Sakura said as her eyes started to droop.

"Then I guess I'll see you in your dreams," the clone said making them giggle.

"Yeah," Sakura said as she started to close her eyes.

"One more thing," the clone said but Sakura never heard it as she fell asleep and faded away, "crap, I hope now I can talk to her when she wakes up."

Sakura woke up to see the sunrise in her window, 'what a crazy dream,' she thought as she got out of bed, 'I mean really another me.'

"**Something tales me that we got on the wrong foot**," a voice said in Sakura's head.

"Ahhh," Sakura screamed, "how are you doing this?"

"**Well I am in your head and talk with your mind and not your mouth**," the voice said.

'Like this,' Sakura thought.

"**Better**," the voice said, "**Now the thing I wanted to tell you before you left was that I wanted you to give me a name**."

'A name,' Sakura asked.

"**Yes, since I can't use yours and inner Sakura is too wordy for a single first name**," she said.

"Ok um," Sakura said as she was in thought.

"Sakura dear are you up," Yuri said though the door.

"Yes mom, I'm up," Sakura replied.

"Ok hurry up and have breakfast," Yuri said.

Then some yelling can be heard down the hall, "come on Naruto time to get up," came Kosumosu voice fallowed by a thud and a loud whine from Naruto.

"Sounds like Naruto is up," came Kousmo's voice from behind the door, "well I'll get breakfast ready."

"Ok dear I'll handle things here," Yuri said as she walks away from the door.

Sakura looked at the door a disappointed face, "it's like this most of the mornings," Sakura said.

"**I know, I'm you**," the voice said, "**So have you come up with a name**?"

"No but I have an idea," Sakura said as she opened her closet and took out her day clothes.

"**I know but will it work**," the voice said.

"We'll find out," Sakura said as she walked out of her room to take a shower.

After she shower and dressed she came down stairs to see her mom, dad and uncle eating at the table. "So the hokage asked you two to help with the electricity in the tower," Yuri asked.

"Yeah apparently they blew more then a fuse this time," Kousmo said as he looked though the Konoha times.

"Hey mom," Sakura said getting her mom's attention.

"Yes dear," Yuri said as she put down her coffee, "what is it."

"If I had a younger sister what would you name her," Sakura asked.

"That's an unusual question," Yuri said, "why ask it?"

"Just curious," Sakura replied.

"I don't know," Yuri said as she went into thought.

"What do you mean you don't know," Kosumosu said, "didn't you tell me that you wanted to name the next one Sonya."

"Oh yeah," Yuri said, "I was going to name her Sonya but since we now have Naruto I think we'll settle for you two now."

"Sonya what kind of name is that," Sakura asked.

"I believe it means wisdom is in an old language," Kosumo said.

'How does Sonya sound to you,' Sakura thought to herself.

"**I'll take it**," the now inner self called Sonya said.

'Alright then,' Sakura thought, 'for here on out you are Haruno Sonya,'

"Sister to you and Naruto," Sonya said.

'Great, now I have a brother who's annoying and a sister who's in my head,' Sakura thought, 'can my life get any weirder?'

"**Them the breaks**," Sonya said, "**and you shouldn't say that."**

"If you're done asking questions," Kosumo said, "should you be on your way to the academy?"

"Your right," Sakura said as she finished her breakfast, and grabbed her pack and was out the door, 'I might see Sasuke along the way.'

"**Yes we might even get him to talk us**," Sonya said.

"Yeah," Sakura said out loud.

As Kosumo saw his daughter leave he looked at his wife and then at his brother and back to the paper, "congratulations you two it's a girl," Kosumo said.

"Very funny bro," Kosumosu said as he bit into his toast.

"Hey you named her," Kosumosu said.

"Knock it off you two," Yuri said.

"Yes mam," the brother said as they went back to eating.

They then herd a stumble by the stairs, "you ok Naurto," Kosumo asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto said hopped to the table trying to get his pants on. He then sat down and made a sandwich with toast and eggs so that he can eat faster. After he finished it he grabbed his pack and said good-bye as he was out the door.

"So in one year they'll become genin," Kosumosu said, "and then they'll be out of our hands."

"Do you two think that Naruto will pass," Yuri asked.

"I sure that he'll pull something out of his ass," Kosumo said.

"Just like he does every other time," Kosumosu said.

"Your right," Yuri said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry we'll see if we can cash in if we get a chance," Kosumo said.

"I'm just worried because bad things well be happening soon," Yuri said.

Kosumo folded down his newspaper, "don't worry," Kosumo said as he drank some of his coffee, "we have planed for every thing and soon in one year it will start."

"I hope this goes well," Yuri said.

"If it does then this continent will be safe from them," Kosumo said.

"Are they as powerful as you say," Yuri asked.

"You seen what they can do," Kosumosu said, "and that is why we came here."

"To help these people prepare themselves as well as you," Kosumo said as he took off his glasses to clean them showing his green eyes, "we will not let another land fall to them."

END

Well this one was short. As for the next chapter it will start where the manga starts.

Please read and review I'll take some ideas if they're sane.


	7. talks of genin and foxes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Talking in mind'_

"**Sonya"**

AN: ok I notice that the last few chapters have been a prelude of Naruto and Sakura but this is where it starts.

* * *

Chapter 7: talks of genin and foxes

One year has passed and the genin exams where in one week every one of the students were nervous whether or not, that they'll pass and become official ninjas of Konoha.

'_Well the genin exams are coming up_,' Sakura said to her inner self, she dubbed Sonya, _'I hope we pass_.'

"**Of course we'll pass**," Sonya said in excitement, "**and so will Sasuke-kun and Naruto**."

'_I have my doubts about Naruto_,' Sakura said as she put on her red dress, '_I mean he's been out of class and went he comes to class he does what the other two morons_.'

"**Yes but it's…**" Sonya said.

'_His high amount of chakra_,' Sakura said with a smile making her inner self irritated.

"**Stop doing that**," Sonya shouted.

'_Sorry can't help it_,' Sakura said as she stepped out her door and down stairs, '_any way we need to find a way for you to come out._'

"**Damn strait**," Sonya said, "**it nice in here but, I would like to leave at least once**."

"_I'm sure we'll find something_," Sakura said as she made her way to the kitchen to see her mother cooking wearing a similar dress but longer. "Good morning mom," Sakura greeted, "what are you cooking?"

"A simple breakfast; eggs and toast," Yuri said to her daughter as she made a plate.

"I'm on a diet you know that," Sakura said.

"I don't know why you girls are on those," Yuri said, "I mean your young and food gives you energy."

"There is also fat," Sakura said as she made a glass of OJ, "and eggs are high in that."

"You could use a little fat," Yuri said as she sat down to eat, "your getting way to skinny girl."

"I'm doing it for Sasuke mom," Sakura said, "and no man likes fat girls."

"Since when where you fat," Yuri asked, "the only time I've seen you chubby was when you where a baby."

"Please mom, don't bring that up," Sakura said as she finish her OJ.

"Why not you where so cute," Yuri said with a motherly smile.

"Not now mom," Sakura said as she rinsed out her glass, "by the way where are the men in this family?"

"Well, your father is sleeping in and your uncle wanting to see what Naruto is doing," Yuri said as she cleaned her plate, "as for Naruto he got early."

"Oh no," Sakura said as she shook her head.

"That's right," Yuri said as she sat back down, "he's going to do something big, like last time."

"I wonder what he's going to do," Sakura said as she grabbed her pack.

"I hope it's big," Sonya said, "his last major prank with the paint bombs was funny."

'True, true,' Sakura said in a giggle, 'especially that look on Ino's face.'

"I don't know," Yuri said as she looked at the clock, "but keep an eye out."

"I will," Sakura said as she opened the door, "see ya mom."

"See you in the afternoon dear," Yuri said as she watches her daughter walk thought the door.

Meanwhile an orange dressed boy was on top of the hokage monument enjoying the view, "I love it up here," Naruto said to himself as he looked over the village, "I always have a good view." Naruto then tied a rope around his waist and took out a scroll and unsealed a gallons of paint for five colors, 'since I'm going to be a ninja in one week and be too busy doing ninja stuff. I might as well go with a bang, some thing that no one else will do.' After he finished tying himself he grabbed a gallon of paint and jump in front of the faces of the hokages, "sorry fellas but, I need to put my name in the books," Naruto said as he was talking to them as he dipped his brush in the paint and started his artwork.

* * *

At the Academy

"Haruno Sakura," Iruka said giving roll.

"Here," Sakura raised her hand as Iruka marked her present.

'It's been an hour,' Sakura thought, 'I hope I don't get caught in what prank my brother is doing.'

"**Don't worry**," Sonya said, "**as long as we don't let our guard down and stay in the classroom like last time, we'll be fine**."

'_You're right_,' Sakura said.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said as he looked among the students, "Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka then sighed then looked a Sakura, "Sakura where's Naruto," Iruka asked.

"You're not going to like this," Sakura said, "but he woke up early today."

It was then everyone in the room let moan remembering the last time the orange clad boy got up early to pull a prank.

* * *

Flashback

The ending bell had rung and all the students packed up their books and put them in their packs, "now everyone don't forget your homework," Iruka said before they left make them all moan. When most of the students left leaving Hinata and Sakura in the room looking over a few notes and packing up they heard multiple load pops in the hallway. When Iruka opened the door he saw most of the student body and some teachers covered in a dry powder like paint and then the hall sprinklers turned on making the powder bleed in their clothes.

"You shouldn't have showed him how to make those bombs," Sakura said from behind the chunin.

Iruka then shook his head, "how am I going to explain this on the report," Iruka muttered.

"Simple," Sakura said the Hyuga heiress looked at the mess the boy did, "mention my brother's name and you would've explained the whole thing." After the sprinklers stopped Sakura then walked up to Ino, "so Ino enjoying the rainbow," Sakura said with a smile.

"Naruto is to blame for this," Ino almost screamed.

"Well that's what you get for being in a rush," Sakura said as she walks down stairs, "by the way Ino, I'm sure Sasuke will love your new outfit now."

"**Sasuke is ours now you pig**," Sonya cheered.

End flashback

* * *

"**Good times**," Sonya said.

'_Sure was_,' Sakura said, '_but I wonder what he's doing now_."

"**What ever he's doing I hope it's good**," Sonya said as Iruka left the classroom to find the missing blond.

At the Haruno house Kosumo come downstairs to start his brunch. When he got there he saw his wife sitting at the table reading the last page, "well any good news," Kosumo asked.

"Well I don't have to work this morning but, there is something that will make your day," Yuri said.

"Oh yeah, what's that," Kosumo asked as he poured some coffee.

"Naruto woke up early," Yuri said.

"Oh crap," Kosumo said as he sat down, "I hope it nothing too big."

"I sure that is something simple this time," Yuri said as she stood up and walked over to her husband and hug his shoulders and kissed him, "but makes a big statement."

"It took him two days to clean up that mess," Kosumo said as he reached for the paper.

"Yeah," Yuri mused as she went to the stairs, "but it was funny."

They let out small laugh, "sure was," Kosumo said as he opened the paper.

Five minutes later, "honey," Yuri called as she made her way down stairs with a two pairs of binoculars.

"Yes dear," Kosumo asked.

"I found out what he did," Yuri said, "come outside."

"Ok," Kosumo said as he fallowed his wife outside. When they got outside Yuri hand Kosumo a pair of the binoculars and pointed to the hokages' faces. Kosumo looked thru them and saw and orange clad boy painting the faces of the hokages, "you where right that's some statement." Kosumo said, as the married couple looked on, "and is looks like Kosumosu is there as well."

"Well we did warn the Hokage that he might pull something nearing his graduation," Yuri said, "and from the looks of it, it seems that you brother is enjoying the view from that small tower."

"So am I," Kosumo said as he put down his binoculars and closed his eyes.

"No fair," Yuri said as she continued to watch from her veiw.

In the Hokage's room the third was practicing his calligraphy when two chunin busted in, "lord hokage," yelled the chunin.

"What is it," the third asked.

"It's Naruto," one of the chunin said, "He put graffiti all over the hokage monument."

Sarutobi let out a sigh as he put on his hat, 'looks like Naruto got up early again,' the third thought as he went to the top of the academy to see for himself. When he got there he saw some of the other ninja yelling and complaining about this stunt, 'he even painted on my face,' Sarutobi thought as he made his way to the end of the roof to see Kosumosu standing there looking up at the mess. "Hello Kosumosu," the third greeted as he stood by the white haired man, "I see you two still haven't controlled him."

"Well you see we try to stop him before he starts," Kousmosu said as he sighed, "but now he only does this when he gets up early."

"I see," Sarutobi said a he took a puff from his pipe.

"Then you two should get up earlier," Iruka said as he walked up behind Kosumosu.

"How do you think I'm still awake," Kosumosu said, "we tried getting up earlier but, he usually gets up early then that. From what he told me about the paper paint bombs it took him two hours to make them and another hour to set them before the academy began."

"So he set them before the academy started its day," Sarutobi asked.

"From what he told me," Kosumosu said as he looked up and saw Naruto working on the first's face, "so who's going to call him down before he goes further with this?"

"I'll do it since he's on my shift now," Iruka said.

"Good to hear that," Kosumosu said as he started to walked away, "so we'll I be seeing you for ramen?"

"I'm there if you're paying," Iruka said.

"Naruto is," Kosumosu said, "but we aren't telling him."

"Got ya," Iruka said as he turned back to the monument. "Naruto what the hell are you doing," Iruka yelled at the artist.

"Yikes it's Iruka-sensei," Naruto said in surprise as he lost his footing and was now hanging by his feet.

'Why is he surprised,' Kosumosu thought as he walked off the roof, 'it's not like he could hide it.'

After some time Naruto was now bound up in rope sitting on the floor in front of the class, "this is almost as bad as the paint bomb prank you pulled," Iruka said to the boy on the floor.

"You mean it wasn't better then that," Naruto said, "I knew I should of use those."

"Are you even paying attention," Iruka asked in a firm voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said still think how he could have done better.

This action pissed Iruka off, "Ok I want every one here to get in a line we're going to review the henge no jutsu," Iruka yelled making most of the children moan.

As soon as they lined up Sakura was in front of Naruto, "what did you that irked Iruka-sensei so much," Sakura asked.

"After class step outside and you'll see," Naruto said.

"I better not be paint bombed," Sakura said as it was nearing her turn, "cause if I am," she turn to give him a look that scared the orange boy, "you ain't going to run fast enough."

"Don't worry just take a look as you step outside you can't miss it," Naruto said making Sakura miss Sasuke perform the henge.

"It better be good," Sakura said as she made her way to the front. Sakura made her way to the front and made a hand sign, in a second she transformed in to Iruka and a second later she changed back cheering.

'Gees and she calls me hyper active,' Naruto thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called.

"You know that this is your fault that we're doing this," Ino said form behind Naruto as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said as made the signs after he made a smile.

'Oh no not this henge,' Sakura thought.

"**I know**," Sonya said, "**he always looks hotter thenus when he does that**."

In a poof of smoke instead of an Iruka copy was a nude teenage blonde with two pigtails posing in front of Iruka. At first Iruka was stunned but after that was a rush of blood the head as it exited though his nose. After a few seconds Naruto returned to normal, laughing it up, "that's my sexy no jutsu," Naurto said as continued laughing.

At that moment Iruka got back up from his blood loss, "stop coming up with the stupid jutsus," Iruka practically yelled at Naruto.

"They maybe stupid," Naurto said, "But they work."

'Only on men,' Sakura thought as she watched Iruka and Naurto argue.

It was now the end of academy day, "Sakura," Naruto said gaining the pink haired girls attention as they exited the academy, "tell your mom and dad that I'll be late."

"I think they know," Sakura said as look at the painted monument, "it's hard not to miss."

"I know," Naruto said as stopped before the entrance to the academy grounds, "well I've got to see Iruka-sensei over there, so see you later tonight." Naruto and Sakura waved each other off at they went in opposite directions. When Naruto got to the top of the monument he saw Kosumosu and Iruka sitting on a bench talking, "Kosumosu what are you doing here," Naruto asked as he approached.

"Well I'm here to watch your punishment with Iruka here," Kosumosu said as Iruka handed Naruto a rag and a bucket of water.

"I want every drop of paint off this monument by the end of the day," Iurka said as he directed Naruto to a scaffold and dropped Naruto to the painted faces, "or you'll be here all night."

"Alright," Naurto said as he went to work and Iruka went back to Kosumosu.

"You know that they still give him those looks," Kosumosu said as Iruka sat down looking over the village.

"I know," Iruka said as he looked down.

"I sure the third told you that Naruto was met to be a hero to this village," Kosumosu said as he drank some soda.

"He did," Iruka said as he made a sigh, "he said that when the forth seal the demon in Naruto, he hope that he would be a hero to this place."

"But it didn't go as well as planed," Kosumosu said, "instead they shunned him because they see him as the demon from twelve years ago and some of them wanted blood."

"I heard about that," Iruka said as remembered the report.

"Yes," Kosumosu said as he threw the can in the trash, "to think that the people here would have enough gull to kill a five year old boy."

"It's a good thing that your bother took in Naruto," Iruka said.

"It seems to me that you have taken a liking to the boy as well," Kosumosu said.

"Yeah," Iruka said a he stood up, "I've never had student with his enthusiasm and will."

"He reminds me of someone," Kosumosu said as he lay down and looked at the sky.

"Who," Iruka asked with interest.

"His parents," Kousmosu said, "mostly his father."

"So you do know who they are," Iurka said.

"They said to me, my brother and Yuri that if Naruto is in trouble that we would take care of him," Kosumosu said, "so when the third try on his life happened on his life, Kousmo took it upon himself to act."

"I see," Iruka said as he went over to cliff edge to see Naruto finishing the first's face. "Hey Naruto," Iruka yelled down making the boy look up, "how about we go out for ramen after you finish," Naurto then let out a loud woo-hoo as he started to pick up the pace.

'You're being generous,' Kosumosu thought as he glanced over at Iruka then back at the sky.

"And Kousmosu is paying," Iruka finished.

"WHAT," Kosusumo yelled in surprise as he fell off the bench, "how come I'm paying?"

"Because you should have watched the boy," Iruka said.

"Alright fine," Kosumosu said as he got up, 'it's coming out of Naurto's pay any way.'

Two hours later Naruto finished and the trio where sitting at Ichiraku eating a bowl of ramen, "Naruto," Iruka said, making the boy stop eating, "why did you do that to the Hokage faces. Don't you know who they are?"

"Of course I know who they are," Naruto said as he slurped up some noodles, "they say that those people who receive the hokage title are the strongest in the village. Many people say that the forth is the strongest of them all."

"Then why," Iruka asked.

"Because one day I'll become hokage and then I'll surpass all the hokages," Naruto declared, "and then I'll make my family past and present proud of me and that the people of the village and me becoming a genin is the first step."

"That still doesn't answer the question Naruto," Kosumosu said as he finished his spicy ramen, "why did you do that to the hokage faces?"

"Well I did it to prove a point," Naruto said.

"And what point was that," Kosumosu asked.

"That I'm better then them," Naruto said as he begun drink the soup from the bowl. "But enough about that," Naruto said as he turn to Iruka, "Iruka-sensei can you do me a favor?"

"What is it," Iruka asked, "You want seconds?"

"No," Naruto said, "I was wondering if I you lend me your hitai-ate?"

"You mean this," Iruka said as he pushed the headband up and down, "no can do Naruto. You'll have to earn yours when the genin exams begin."

"Aww," Naruto said in a moan.

"So that why you took off you goggles," Kousmosu said.

"I want seconds," Naruto said.

"Fine by me," Kosumosu said while Iruka started laughing.

* * *

One week later the entire current year students gathered in the classroom a waiting the genin tests. 'Not bunshin, not bunshin, come on no bunshin,' Naruto chanted in his mind.

"Alright everyone for the genin exam you are to create three bunshin and hold them for ten seconds," Iruka announced to the class and he heard Naruto moan and groan in the back, "me and Mizuki well evaluating you bunshin also on quality."

'Damn it you think you could of added anymore stuff,' Naruto thought as he banged his head on his desk.

Sakura turn to look at her adopted brother banging his head on his desk, 'you would think that he would of practice that jutsu instead of pulling pranks,' Sakura thought.

"Yes he should of practice," Sonya said, then made a small giggle, "but they sure where funny."

Sakura then made a small giggle herself; 'true, true,' Sakura thought agreeing with her inner self.

"Alright then I'll call out your names at random so," Iruka said a he look at the clipboard of names, "Hyuga Hinata."

"Yes," said an indigo haired girl in the back row two seats from Naruto, in a small voice barely heard.

"Your up," Iruka said as he pointed an adjacent room. The white eyed girl got up and came down the row of desks and enters the next room. After some time Naruto saw every student come out with a hiati-ate on their head, as belts or armbands; even Sakura came out wearing it as a ribbon. "All right Uzumaki Naruto you're on," Iruka said as Naruto was the last one. In the room was a table with some leaf hatai-ates on it and Iruka and Mizuki were sittin behind it, "Alright Naruto when ever you're ready," Iruka said as he held up clipboard.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Alright here I go," Naruto declared as he formed a handsign. After the handsign a flood of chakra exited from him and in a poof of ninja smoke three bunshin were made but, they were any thing from prefect. Number one was half the size of Naruto, number two look over weight and let out some gas, and number three was on the floor looking dead and pale. After a few seconds they disappeard and Naruto turned to look at the teachers awaiting the bad news he didn't want to hear.

"Naruto, You Fail," Iruka stated making Naruto fall back on his head.

"Iruka-sensei," the white haired chunin said, "maybe we can let him pass he was able to make three bunshin."

Naruto's face brightens only to get shot down, "no way," Iruka said as he waved his hand, "even though he made three bunshin; they unusable and worthless and they only held for five seconds. We can not put unpassable ninja in field."

Naruto then left the room in a depressed mood and went to the classroom and face humiliation. As he walked in the classroom all of the student body saw that he wasn't wearing a hatai-ate on him therefore he must have failed. By the time he made it to his seat he could hear the whispers of insults about how he failed but, that stopped when the two teachers enter the room, "now all of you who passed congratulations to any who didn't best luck next time," Iruka said, "oh before I forget, the hardest part of being a ninja has begun so all of you be ready for the hardest part." After the speech the students where dismissed and assembled in the front courtyard.

Naruto made his way to a swing hanging from a tall tree and sat down on it observing the students who passed being congratulated. 'I knew I should have practiced more but, what's happened, happened. So now the main thing is; how will I face Kosumo, Kosumosu and Yuri? They said that they'll be little late to congratulate me and as for sis she passed. Maybe I should be proud of her but it looks like I'll never join her.' Naurto thought as he stepped off the swing and left though a back alley. When got to the middle of the ally he saw Mizuki standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Naurto want to go talk somewhere," Mizuki asked as Naruto nodded, "good fallow me."

"Hey Sakura," yelled Kosumo getting his daughter's attention as he walked to her noticing the hatai-ate on top of her head, "I see that you passed the exam."

"Yep that right," Sakura said in a happy tone, "you're looking at the first ninja in the Haruno family; and a female no less."

'There is no shortage of feminine pride in this family,' Kosumo thought as he knelled to hug his daughter, "I'm proud of you." He then stood up and look at Sakura some more and then he look around the courtyard, "by the way where is you brother Naruto," Kosumo said as looked around more in a turret fashion.

Sakura's happy face then saddened, "he didn't pass," she said in a voice matching here face.

"What," Kosumo said in mild shock, "how come."

"You see, in order to pass one had to make three bunshin and hold them for ten seconds," Sakura said still looking down.

"I heard that he was having trouble with that," Kosumo said, "how unfortunate. Now he won't be a ninja."

"Please daddy, give him anther chance," Sakura said begging to her father, "I'm sure that he can make it then."

"Didn't you say that it would take five years to be a shanobi," Kosumo asked, "and is it five years form when you two started?"

"Yes, but," Sakura said, "I've could have been wrong."

"Why would you say that," Kosumo asked as they walked to entrance gate.

"Because…" Sakura said but stopped because she didn't know an answer.

"Let me guess you can answer," Kosumo said and Sakura nodded, "that's a good answer." Sakura then had a confuse look on her making her father laugh a little, "I think about it," Kousmo said making Sakura sigh in relief, "but, let's celebrate with some dango with your mother."

"Yeah," Sakura cheered as she skips ahead to the corner restaurant that serves those tasty dumplings on a stick.

* * *

Later that night Kosumo was sitting on the end of the couch Yuri leaning on him watching a TV comedy special. Kosumo looked at the clock reading ten-thirty pm, "Naruto hasn't come back yet," Kosumo said.

"Do you think you should send Kosumosu to find him," Yuri asked.

"I'll give him another thirty minutes then I'll go look for him," Kosumosu said as he walked in from the kitchen with a can of soda, "I heard that he was petty bummed that he didn't pass."

"With his high chakra I'm surprised that he can do a low level jutsu with out overloading it," Yuri said as she push her self up and look at Kosumosu, "you could have at least got me one."

"I'm not mind reader you know," Kosumosu said as he sat down on the couch.

Knock, Knock

"Hey bro you want to get that," Kosumo said.

"I just sat down," Kosumosu complained.

"I'll get it," Yuri said as she got up, "I swear you two are lazy." When she opened the door she saw Iruka standing there somewhat out of breath, "Iruka, what are you doing here," Yuri asked.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san no time to explain," Iruka said sounding important, "I was wondering if Naruto came home?"

"No he hasn't," Yuri replied, "no even for lunch. We figured that he needed some space since that he failed the exam."

Iruka then let out a sigh, "I see," Iruka said as turn around, "I go check the forest."

"Hold on Iruka," Kosumo said from behind his wife, making the chunin hold, "why do you need to see Naruto?"

"He stole something important from the hokage's residents and now ninja are looking for him," Iruka said.

"They're not going to hurt the boy are they," Yuri asked.

"I don't know," Iruka said, "but I won't let that happen."

Iruka then jumped up and out of view form the two Harunos, "so everything is going well but, to be sure," Kosumo said in a soft voice as he turn to Kosumosu, "Kosumosu."

"I'm on it," Kosumosu said as he got up and walked outside.

"You know the rule," Kosumo said.

"Don't worry," Kosumosu said, "I'm sure Iruka will find him first; so I'll fallow him."

"That's a good idea," Kosumo said, "I'll go to the Hokage to talk about this."

"What about Sakura," Yuri said.

"You'll stay here and watch her," Kosumo said looking over to the stairs, "It seems that the commotion outside woke her."

"Ok then," Yuri said, "I just worry about the boy."

"This is just like it should, so don't worry," Kosumo said as he left for the hokage's home, "she coming down."

"Alright then," Yuri said waving her husband off as he left.

"Mother what's going on," Sakura said as she walked down the stairs to see Yuri walking from the front door.

"Your father went to see the hokage and Kosumosu went to find Naurto," Yuri said.

"You mean he hasn't come home yet," Sakura asked as Yuri shook her head, "do you think Naruto will be alright?"

"Don't worry to much," Yuri said as she sat back down on the couch watching the TV special, "Iruka is also looking for him so every thing will turn out fine."

'Naruto hasn't even talked to me today,' Sakura thought, 'he must have been real disappointed that he didn't pass.'

"**Well it was his fault**," Sonya said, "**He should've practice with us Shannaro**."

'_I know_,' Sakura said, '_but he's trying to do things on his own_.'

"Honey you ok," Yuri said breaking her daughter's connection.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired," Sakura said as she went for the stairs, "I'm going to try to sleep again."

"Ok, then goodnight," Yuri said as she looked back to see Sakura walk up the stairs, 'you two."

In the forest

When Kosumosu arrived at the forest he hid behind a tree went he got to a small clearing, poking his head around the tree he saw a white hair man and Iruka sitting at the base of a tree bleeding from his leg and his arm.

'I found Iruka but where is Naurto,' Kosumosu thought, 'I went to the shed where hides himself sometimes…'

"So you inset on interfering," Mizuki said stopping Kosumosu's thoughts, as he spun the medium large shuriken in his hand, "I said that I was going to kill later but now hurry up and die." When Mizuki brought his hand forward an orange blur zoomed in kneeing the chunin back a few feet on the ground and the shuriken flew into a near tree, "Your going to die for that," Mizuki said with venom as he flipped over to get back on his feet.

"Touch Iruka-sensei and I'll kill you," Naruto declared.

"Naruto," Iruka yelled, "I thought I told you to get out of here."

"A punk like you kill me, ha" Mizuki said, "I'll kill you in one shot."

"Go a head and try," Naurto said as he made a cross seal.

'I see,' Kosumosu thought, 'he's going to try that jutsu.'

"And I'll return the pain a thousand fold," Naruto finished.

"Then do it you demon fox," Mizuki said as he was about to charge but then stopped as he heard Naruto's new jutsu.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," Naruto yelled and in blur, the whole clearing was filled with Narutos.

'Damn,' Kosumosu thought as he saw the whole thing.

'Amazing,' Iruka thought, 'even though he didn't do the bunshin right, he the Kage bunshin where they're real bodies and not illusions.'

"Well aren't you going to kill me," a bunshin mocked, "well if your not then I will."

After a few minutes of scream from pain Mizuki went unconscious Naruto was standing in front of Iruka smiling, "I think I over did it," Naruto said cheerfully.

Iruka smiling along with him, "Naurto come over here," Iruka said, "and you too Kosumosu."

Naruto turned to see Kosumosu come out from behind the tree scratching the back of his head, "it looks like I can't hide from you ninjas," Kosumosu said.

"Kosumosu what are you doing here," Naruto asked.

"I was looking for you," Kosumosu said, "and Kosumo went to the Hokage to see if he found you."

"You came looking for me," Naruto said.

"Of course, stupid," Kosumosu said, "we all care about you."

"I'm sorry for causing for worry," Naruto said as he looked down.

"Don't worry about it," Kosumosu said as he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "let's get you home."

"Hold on," Iruka said as he failed to get up.

"Here let me help you," Kosumosu said as went to hoist the chunin on his right shoulder but Iruka stopped him.

"Hold on Kosumosu," Iruka said, "Naruto come over here."

The blonde came over, "Yes Iruka-sensei," Naruto said.

"Close your eyes," Iruka said and Naruto complied.

At the hokage mansion Kosumo and some jounin were standing outside waiting to report to the Hokage that they haven't found him.

"Where is he," one of the jounin said.

"I don't know," said another.

"Don't worry, he'll be coming back," the hokage said as he came though his front gates.

"Did my brother find him," Kosumo asked.

"Yes," the hokage said, "but Iruka found him first."

"That's good," Kosumo said breathing a sigh, "I head home and tell Yuri."

"Before you go," the hokage said making the bright redhead stop, "also tell her that…."

"Can I open them now Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked impatiently.

"Yes you can," Iruka said; when Naruto opened his eyes he saw Iruka holding his goggles that he usually wore. Naruto reached up and touched a metal plate on his forehead, "congratulations," Iruka and Kosumosu said proudly, "you've passed," Iruka finished.

Naruto was shocked for words not only did he pass he received his sensei's head plate making it an honor, "so who's up for ramen," Kosumosu asked.

"I am," Naruto shouted.

"Ok then," Kosumosu said, then he turned to Iruka, "need help getting up?"

"Could you," Iurka said as Kosumosu knelled and put Iruka arm over his shoulder and lifted him up and helping him up and walking to the village.

Naruto turn and looked at the bruised Mizuki as he put the scroll back on his back, "what do we do with him," Naurto asked pointing to the chunin on the ground.

"Leave him to me," said a clam voice. The three turned to see a person in a cloak and an animal mask, "I'll take him in and hand him over to Ibuki," the masked man said as he approached the down chunin.

"I guess his ninja career is over," Kosumosu said as they exited the clearing.

When the three cleared the area the masked man kicked the chunin awake. When Mizuki woke he saw the cloaked man looking over him and unrolling an array of small knifes, "so they sent ANBU after me huh," Mizuki said in a cough.

"Not quite," the man said as he looked over his knifes try to find the right one.

"What do you mean," Mizuki asked.

"Well you see," the man said as he chose his favorite, "my sensei has promised me bodies for me to practice my sealing and jutsu on and low and behold here you are."

"Your not form Konoha are you," Mizuki asked as he was flip on his front.

"Not really," the man said, "you could say I'm a researcher."

"Why me," Mizuki asked.

"My your full of questions," the man said as he ripped off Mizuki's shirt exposing his back, "but to answer, just because."

"Just because," Mizuki said shocked, "who the hell are you?"

"No one suspicious," the man said in a friendly voice as he placed the knife on the chunin's bare back, "now hold still, because this is going to hurt like fuck."

* * *

"Naruto we'll go out for ramen tomorrow because it a little late," Kosumosu said.

"Ahhh," Naruto moaned.

"Have some after you register yourself tomorrow Naruto ok," Iruka said.

"Ok," Naruto said as a group of ninja appeared in front of them.

"It's alright Haruno-san we'll take care of him from here," said one of them as he took Iruka off Kousmosu's shoulder and on to his, "and Naruto hand over the scroll." Naruto did and went back to Kosumosu's side.

"Wow you guys are fast," Kosumosu said.

"Not as fast as the ninja we met," Naurto said.

"What ninja," the leader said.

"Didn't you guys send an ANBU to us," Iruka asked.

"No we didn't," the leader said, as he was about to signal is peers to check it out they all heard a load ear splitting scream from deep in the forest. At that the leader sent five jounin to check it out.

"Was that Mizuki," Naruto asked.

"Most likely," Iruka said, then clench in pain.

"I'll take you to the hospital," the leader said then looked at the other two, "will you two be alright?"

"We'll be fine," Kosumosu said as he and Naruto walked back into the village, "just make sure that he gets treatment."

The leader looked as they left, "well let get you patched up," the leader said. As he was about to dash Iruka over a jounin stopped him.

"Captain you should see this," said the jounin.

"Later I've got to get him to the hospital," the captain said.

"I'll take him," the jounin said, "You should see what happen to the traitor's body."

"This better be good," the captain said as he handed Iruka over, "make sure he gets there and is well treated." The captain then looked at Iruka, "Lord hokage would like a report from you after your better."

"I figured as much," Iruka said as he and the jounin disappeared.

"Now to see what so important," the captain said as he rushed to meet the others. When he got there he saw his fellow jounin in a circle around the body, "ok where's the fire," he said gaining the attention of the jounin.

"Look at this, sir," one of the jounin said pointing to the body. When the captain got there he saw Mizuki lying on his front showing his bare back, "I know those scars on his back are in a seal pattern but, I've never seen those seals before; have you sir," the jounin questioned.

"No I haven't," the captain said, "and because of that I don't know what they do."

"Well he seems to be alive," said another jounin knelling by the body, "but I don't feel any thing from him."

"Myano you're from the Hyuga clan," the captain said as he turned to a female with blank eyes, "what do you see?"

"Nothing," Myano said in some shock, "absolutely nothing. It's like all his point have been pressed."

"Is it because of the seals tattooed on his back," the captain asked.

"I don't know," Myano said, "but it seems so."

"Alright then let's get him back to the village and hand him over to the Ibuki and the scroll to the Hokage," the captain said.

"Rodger," the jounin said as on of them pick up the chunin and disappeared back to the village.

"There you two are," Kosumo said as he saw Kosumosu and Naurto walking halfway to their house, "what happened?" Naruto and Kosumosu told Kosumo of the whole event, "wow that's a lot," Kosumo said then noticed Naruto's forehead, "so how does it feel to be a ninja?"

"Great," Naruto said proudly.

"That's good," Kosumo said, "keep up that spirit."

"Or how would a green man would say, 'show off that burning youth,'" Kosumosu said in a deep mocking voice making Kosumo snicker.

"What green man," Naurto asked as their home came in view.

"Hopefully someone you'll never meet until you're mature," Kousmo said as they walked up the front porch and open the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura woke up from the commotion downstairs, 'it seems that Naruto is back,' Sakura thought as she threw off her covers and went down the hallway to the staircase but stopped.

"**Hey let's surprise him as he comes upstairs, Shannaro**" Sonya suggested.

'_Yeah_,' Sakura said, '_that's what he gets for spilling ramen on my clothes_.'

"Wow, it sounds that you've been though a lot," Yuri said after hearing the story, "aren't you tired?"

"A little," Naurto said, "but I do need to sleep because tomorrow I'll be a registered ninja."

'Naruto is a ninja,' Sakura questioned in her mind missing the story, 'what did he do that made Iruka change his mind?'

"**What ever it is it must have been good**," Sonya said.

'_We'll find out tomorrow,_' Sakura said as she turns around, '_I'll get him back after I get the information from him._'

"Hold on Naruto," Kosumo said making Naruto and Sakura stop to listen, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"About what," Naruto asked, knowing the answer.

"You know what," Kosumosu said.

"We know that you know," Yuri said.

'_What are they talking about_,' Sakura thought.

"**Let's find out**," Sonya said.

"Surely you must have a question about it," Kosumo said.

"Yes I do," Naurto said, "why me?"

"To save Konoha," Yuri said.

"And you," Kosumosu finished.

"Save me," Naruto said dumbfounded, "what do you mean?"

"Well your parents didn't want you to die," Kosumosu said, "so that's what we mean."

"So you saying that if the Kyubi wasn't seal inside me, I could of died," Naurto asked.

"You got it," Kosumo said as they walked over to the couch.

"You see not only would've you mother die at labor but, there was a fifty percent shot that you would've died," Yuri said.

"But like we've said she wanted to have you even if it was only for ten seconds," Kosumosu said.

"But it seems that even as a baby that you wouldn't have long to live; so sealing the Kyubi inside you saved your life," Yuri said.

"Your father also thought that if you live this way that you would have become a hero to this village but, as you may know that didn't turn out well," Kosumo said.

"Why didn't you try to help me," Naurto asked.

"Two reasons," Kosumosu said, "one, we had trouble finding you until you pulled your first major prank, and two we had to have permission from the third person we promised."

"You still haven't told me who that was," Naurto said.

"Can't tell you," Kosumosu said, "but she is very important person."

"More important then the Hokage," Naruto asked.

"Yes she is," Yuri said, "but now that you know that the Kyubi is inside you, how do you feel?"

"No different," Naurto said, "because when I become Hokage I'll show everyone that I'm Naruto Uzumaki and not the Kyubi."

The three grown ups looked at the boy with a smile, "your father would be proud of you," Kosumo said.

"As well as your mother," Yuri said.

"Now give us a hug goodnight," Kosumosu said as they group together.

Sakura and Sonya where in a state of shock, '_so the nine-tailed fox is inside Naruto_, _so that's why the villagers give him those cold stares_,' Sakura thought as she walked back to her room, '_and is living here with us_.'

"**Do you think the Kyubi is the reason he has so much stamina**," Sonya questioned.

'_Maybe_,' Sakura said as she entered her room, '_let's talk more about this face to face in the field._'

"**Yes**," Sonya said as Sakura closed her door and Naruto walked upstairs to prepare for tomorrow and the day after.

The three adults looked at the stairs, "do you think it was a good idea to let our daughter onto this," Yuri asked the two.

"I believe it would bring them closer together," Kosumosu said.

"Yes and now they have a better understanding of each other," Kosumo said.

"I guess your right," Yuri said as she turns to her husband, "by the way; didn't you say that if they both graduate that you would stop wearing those."

Kosumo then took off his glasses, "I guess so," he said as he threw them in the trash, "I guess your stuck wearing yours bro."

"Only until they appear," Kosumosu said, "besides people will talk and we don't want those people making us famous."

"Well after I give sis our reports we'll let things take over from here," Kosumo said.

"Ayame made the right decision to have him," Yuri said.

"Told you," Kosumosu and Kosumo said at the same time.

"And I've told you two to stop doing that," Yuri said as she walked upstairs.

End

Well the Naurto series starts now; I hope I didn't blow it.

Review and tell me what you think.


	8. coming together

A/N: I notice a lack of reviews and if you readers don't like it please tell me what I'm doing wrong, please.

Chapter 8: Coming together

Today was the day of registering an all students who pass where to get their files in order and meet the hokage for an interview. In the Haruno household the three adults were up eating breakfast and drinking coffee, "Hurry up you two," Yuri yelled up to the two children.

Sakura was in the bathroom looking at her refection cleaning her face try to look good for her ninja picture, "I'm hurrying up as fast as I can mom," Sakura yelled back.

"**Doesn't she know that we have to look good for Sasuke and for the picture profiles**," Sonya said.

'_I know_,' Sakura as she finished clearing her face and walked out and downstairs to see her mother eating breakfast and the two male reading the Konoha times. "Good morning," Sakura said as she went to the toaster.

"So you and your brother have a meeting with the Hokage after your profiles have been made and then what," Kosumo said.

"Well then after that I have the rest of the day to me," Sakura said.

"**Leaving us enough time to watch Sasuke**," Sonya said with heart eyes

'_Maybe we can get him to go out with us_,' Sakura said mimicking her inner self.

"Toast done," Kosumosu said snapping his niece out of her trace.

"Oh," Sakura said as she grabs her light breakfast and sat at the table.

"You seem to be spacing out more, dear," Yuri said as she looked at her daughter in concern, "are you sure you can handle your position as a ninja?"

"Don't worry me," Sakura said, "I'm sure I can handle anything that I might encounter."

"Ok," Yuri said, "It just that, now things will get harder for you and your brother."

"Don't worry," Sakura said waving her hand, "they wouldn't have passed me if I wasn't ready."

"Well then I suggest that you get going," Kosumo said as he pointed to a clock on the wall, "You don't want to be late."

Sakura turned to the clock a made a small 'epp' as she grabbed her last piece of toast and dashed out of the house saying goodbye to her parents. "I don't think she is ready," Kosumosu said as he put down his paper and walked over to the clock and turned it back twenty minutes and sat back down.

"She was wearing her watch wasn't she," Yuri asked.

"Yep," Kosumo said he folded down the paper to look at the clock and his watch then at the stairs, "What do you think is keeping Naruto?"

"I don't know," Yuri said, "he's been his room for more then an hour."

"I bet you that it's something nutty," Kosumo said as folded his paper back as they heard sounds coming from the stairs. When Naruto came down he was wearing white face paint over his body and hands with red swills. "I was right," Kosumo said as he picked up his mug.

"Naruto why are you like that," Yuri asked.

"Because we're taking pictures for our ninja profile I thought I make my picture stand out and look cool," Naruto said in excitement.

"I see," Kosumosu said with a small chuckle, "well then you should go show off you skill."

"I will," Naruto said pumping his fist in the air as he walks out the house to get his picture taken.

"You know he's going to have to take his picture over right," Yuri said as she got up to wash her plate.

"Oh yeah," the brother said at the same time.

"I hate it when you two do that," Yuri said as she went up stair to prepare for work.

"We know," they said as they got up a left the house for work.

On the roof of the academy Sakura was the last one in line even though that she was ten minutes early, 'my uncle tricks me in to coming early and I'm still the last in line for pictures,' Sakura thought.

"**You should of check your watch and not the clock on the wall**," Sonya said.

'I know but hey look on the bright side Naruto is not here as well,' Sakura said. Then there was a tapping on her shoulder, when she look behind her she saw her brother with white and red face paint, "what the hell are you wearing," Sakura asked.

"Don't you think it cool," Naruto said with his foxy smile.

"No," Sakura said as the line moved forward, "You look stupid."

"Oh you're just jealous that I came up with this idea to look cool for my ninja profile," Naruto said, "I know that you too would want to do something like this."

"No I wouldn't," Sakura said instantly.

"**Yes you would**," Sonya said.

'_Who ask you_,' Sakura said.

"**Well they are your true thoughts**," Sonya said.

'_True but he doesn't know that_,' Sakura said.

"Sakura," Naruto said snapping Sakura out of their talk.

"What," Sakura asked.

"Your next," Naruto said as he pointed to the front.

"Oh," Sakura said as she rubbed the back of her head; then got to the front of the camera and smiled as the man took her picture.

"Ok," the man said as Sakura went to the front of the line and down the stairs, "Next."

"All right my turn," Naruto cheered as she sat down in front of the camera. The camera man gave him a funny look, "what something wrong," Naruto asked.

"Are you sure you want you picture taken like that," the camera man asked.

"Why do you people keep asking about that," Naruto said as he pointed to his face, "this artwork is the best."

"Alright if you say so," the man said as he got behind the camera and Naruto put on a pose, 'he going to take the picture over again.'

A few hours later after the profiles have been made each graduate were to meet with the hokage. "Next," Sandaime said as he flipped though the new files and Sakura walked in and sat in the chair in front. Sandaime looked over her file:

Haruno Sakura

Age: 12

DOB: March 28

Blood type: O trace of A

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink

Height: 4' 11"

Relatives: Haruno Kosumo (father), Haruno Yuri (Mother), Haruno Kosumosu (uncle), Uzmaki Naruto (adopted brother)

Stats:

Taijutsu: C-

Ninjutsu: B-

Genjutsu: A

Team: B-

Tactics: A-

Comments: Has great chakra control, and has a knack for Genjutsu; though Taijutsu could use more work and has potential if not constantly admiring Uchiha Sasuke.

Personal notes: Loves reading and learning many things about the known world, also enjoys watching Sasuke and having dango with her family at the small tea house where mother works.

After the hokage look at Sakura's profile he looked at her, "so Sakura why do you want to be a ninja," Sarutobi asked.

Sakura took her time to think, "Well, I want to lean about this world and learn more about this chakra."

"What will you do with what you learn," the hokage asked.

"To help protect my family since they're not ninja, but they do know how to use chakra," Sakura said, "and to keep an eye on my brother so he doesn't drive the people he's suppose to help nuts."

"**And to keep a sharp eye on Sasuke-kun**," Sonya said.

'_Of course, but he doesn't need to know that_,' Sakura said.

"That sounds like a worthy cause," the hokage said, 'I bet that she also wants to keep an eye on the Uchiha as well.' The hokage read in some more of Sakura's profile before signing her in, "Well then I see no reason to keep you, so this interview is over," he said as he put the papers in a folder and went to the next one, "on your way out send in your brother in."

"Yes sir," Sakura said as she bowed and left for the exit. When she exited she saw Naruto leaning against the wall in front of the door, "I see you got that paint off your face," Sakura said.

"It took awhile," Naruto said, "but was worth it."

"You know your probably going to take it over," Sakura said as she walked a little down the hall.

"We'll see," Naruto said as he walked in the room.

When Naruto walked in he, sat down in the chair facing the hokage. The hokage was looking over Naruto's profile,

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 12

DOB: October 10

Blood type: B

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Height: 4' 9"

Relatives: Haruno Kosumo (adopted father), Haruno Yuri (adopted Mother), Haruno Kosumosu (adopted uncle), and Haruno Sakura (adopted sister)

Stats:

Taijutsu: C

Ninjutsu: B

Genjutsu: D-

Team: C-

Tactics: D-

Comments: Has the largest stamina and chakra capacity of all the graduates but, has the lowest scores of all. Grade of Ninjutsu went up do to Naruto casting Kage Bunshin.

Personal notes: Likes pulling pranks and getting more attention. Reason for large chakra is classified. On occasion Naruto is seen in the Haruno lawn on the weekends with Yuri helping with gardening and at the Ichiraku ramen bar eating and talking to the people who eat there (Iruka, Kosumosu, Teuchi and Ayame). Also seen at the corner tea house with his new family eating and talking each other. The most noticeable thing about him is his determination to become Hokage, to prove that he is more then just what everybody thinks he is.

'I knew that that he would do something crazy for his picture,' the hokage thought.

"I notice that you're looking at my picture," Naruto said proudly, "it took me all morning what to do and well there you have it; looks cool don't it."

"Take it again," the hokage said flatly.

"What," Naruto said in surprise.

"You heard me," the hokage said, "We can take this picture."

"I don't want to take it again," Naruto said he got up and glared at the older man. After glaring Naruto made and hand sign and in a puff of smoke there was a naked female in front of the hokage in pose, "Pretty please lord hokage," the female said with a wink.

After staring the hokage fell back from the blood pressure from the nose. Naruto transformed back with a blank stare at the hokage. After few seconds the hokage sat back up rubbing the blood off his nose, "that's the sexy no jutsu," the hokage said as put down his handkerchief, "don't do it again." He then looked back at the profile, "and where is your headband, you're supposed to be wearing it."

"I'm going to be wearing it at orientation because I didn't want to ruin it," Naruto said as he adjusted his goggles.

"So you want to look nice in your headband but, in your photo you look like a clown." The hokage said, "look at this, I can't even tell who it."

"I thought being a ninja meant not to be identified," Naruto said.

"True," the hokage said, "but not by your own village."

"Good point," Naruto said, "but still I'm not taking it again."

"Now look Naruto…" the hokage stops as the door open and a kid with brown hair and a blue scarf trailing behind him as he raced to the old man.

"Old man I will defeat you and become the fifth hokage," the kid declared; about half way the boy tripped and fell flat on his face.

'Well there's my entertainment for the day,' Naruto thought as he watches the boy hold his face in pain.

'Great another headache,' the hokage thought as he adjusted his hat.

At that moment an older ninja in blue and wearing sunglasses, "honorable grandson are you all right," the man said, then he look to his left to see Naruto, 'so the Kyubi brat is here,' think the last part in a glare.

"It was a trap right," the boy said as he looked around the room as he tried to get up. Then he saw Naruto and pointed to him, "it was you, who place the trap," the boy said.

"What the hell are you talking about," Naruto said as he got up and walked over to the boy, "you tripped on your own two feet you dumb-ass."

"You're lying," the boy shouted back, at this moment Naruto picked up the boy about ready to knock the boy upside the head.

"Naruto put him down," the ninja in blue said, "that's the hokage's grandson you're holding."

Naruto looked at the boy then at the boy, 'I don't see the resemblance,' Naruto thought.

"I bet now that you know that I'm the hokage's grandson that you won't hit me," the boy said, "So go ahead and try."

"Well since asked so nicely," Naruto said as he hit the boy up on the head. Naruto then decided to leave, "well I'm out of here, so see ya old fart," Naruto said as he left.

The hokage let out an annoyed moan as the ninja helped the boy up, "listen honorable grandson, you need to stop with these attempts on the hokage. Only be my tutelage that you'll be on the fast track to become hokage," the ninja said as he looked back down to see that his student has left. "Honorable grandson where did you go," the ninja said.

"It seems that he went to fallow Naruto," the hokage said.

"What," the ninja said in dread, 'Oh no, if Konohamaru is tainted by the demon fox he'll never be hokage. I'll save you honorable grandson or my name isn't Ebisu.'

When Ebisu left, Sarutobi was in thought, 'that was Konohamaru's twentieth attempt and now that he is fallowing Naruto I fear that more trouble will come my way; but, I'm sure that Naruto won't teach him something crazy will he,' Sarutobi in thought on that a came up with an answer, 'who I'm kidding I'm screwed.'

Meanwhile Naruto was walking around the village getting annoyed by his pursuer. When Naruto turn around noticed a rock with feet, 'Ok, when I look back again; if he has a pathetic cover I'll expose him,' Naruto thought as he continued to walk. Naruto turned again to see the boy cover himself in a cloth matching the fence but the lines where horizontal, 'that's it,' Naruto thought as he turn and pointed to the boy, "alright come on out, I know your there."

"Just what I expect from my rival," Konohamaru said as he dropped the cloth and walked over to Naruto, "you're as good as they say."

"Who say's that," Naruto asked.

"That doesn't matter," Konohamaru said as he pointed at Naruto, "I want you to teach me."

"Teach you," Naruto asked.

"Yes, I want you to teach me that sexy jutsu so I can defeat grandpa hokage," Konohamaru said.

"You serious," Naruto said as he look at the boy like was stupid.

"Yes I'm serious, boss," Konohamaru said.

"Boss," Naruto said with a confused look.

"Yeah you're the boss, boss," Konohamaru said.

"Well since you ask so nicely," Naruto said as he motioned the boy to walk with him. "All right then if you want to know the sexy jutsu you must first know how to use chakra, do you," Naruto asked.

"Yes I can summon chakra," Konohamaru said.

"And do you know how to do the henge jutsu," Naruto said as the boy nodded, "good I like to see example if you please."

"Ok, but what who do I henge into," Konohamaru asked.

"hummm," Naruto mused as he looked around on the streets and saw a woman in a purple komodo and pointed to her, "how about her?"

"Ok" Konohamaru said as he made a hand sign, "henge." In puff ninja smoke appeared the said women if she gains 250 pounds to her body and head and hair loss, after a few moments he transformed back before the women saw.

"That was the most pitiful henge I've ever seen in my life," Naruto said, 'even I wasn't that bad. I guess this boy needs help.' "Ok then fallow me to the west park and I'll show you how it's done," Naruto said and Konohamaru fallowed.

They got to a secluded area of the park and Naruto started to lecture, "Ok now when doing a henge you to have a clear picture in you mind on what or who to become," Naruto said as Konohamaru tried to absorb the information. Naruto seeing the same confused look on the boy's face matching the same one he had when Sakura taught him the same thing, "Ok judging by your face this is too much info, so a demo needed," Naruto said as he made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke appeared a female version of Naruto clothed and in raised pigtails on each side of the head, and in a female voice, "I focused my chakra around my body, then when you have a clear picture in your head focus you chakra into that form and as a result this is what you get, but you also need chakra to maintain this form so if you stop you chakra you change back." Naruto then change back to him self and looked at Konohamaru.

"Wow," Konohamaru said, "You seem very smart about this jutsu."

"Well at first I barely knew how to do this jutsu but, my sister and Iruka-sensei taught more on how to do this," Naruto said, 'more like beat it into my skull; I still have headache from that time. Maybe I should have asked for help on the bunshin jutsu but now I got kage bunshin.'

"Alright then I'll give it a shot," Konohamaru said with energy as he made a hand sign and an aura form around him and in a puff of smoke, came the same result as last time.

Naruto's eye twitched a little ", is this how you see women," Naruto asked.

Konohamaru changed back and looked at the orange clad boy, "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get it."

"It alright, Konoha wasn't built in a day you know," Naruto said quoting his sensei, "You have enough chakra to try again." Konohamaru nodded, "alright then try again but when you picture the women in your mind think of a smooth women with nice slender legs good chest size, not too big, and long wavy hair," Naruto said. He then notice Konohamaru staring in a dazed, 'maybe I was too descriptive from Kosumo and Yuri's books,' Naruto thought as he snapped his fingers in the boy's face breaking his fantasy, "you got the picture in your mind?"

"Sure do boss," Konohamaru said as he prepared to try again.

"Alright then go for it," Naruto said as the small boy made a hand sign and in a puff smoke a nude woman appeared, one with long brown hair and body of a model; Konohamaru then puffed back to his original form and out of breath. "Good work," Naruto said making the boy smile, "let me get you a soda and we'll rest on that log."

After they drank their sodas Naruto wanted to more about the boy, "so what's with you and the old man," Naruto asked.

"Well I given the name Konohamaru, named after the ancient name of the village but, no one ever calls me that. It all way honorable grandson of the hokage, I hate that, I want to be know for who I am and not just the honorable grandson. That's why I've got to be hokage now so people can recognize me as just me."

"You think that if you become hokage now that people will accept you," Naruto said.

"What," Konohamaru outburst.

"You heard me," Naruto said, "becoming hokage is not easy, and in fact nothing is. In fact to become hokage you must make your self known not just for your linage but also for be you. Plus you must become skilled and brave and one more thing…"

"And what's that," Konohamaru asked.

"You must surpass even me," Naruto declared shocking the boy.

At the hokage tower the hokage was climbing the stairs to the roof of the tower, to have a look at the hokage faces. When he go to the top he saw a man in white and red with white hair looking up at the monument talking to the head on the far right, 'Isn't that Kosumosu,' the hokage thought as he approached the man, "Hello Kosumosu, what brings you here?"

"Oh just thinking," Kosumosu said, "So did you get the spare photo that my brother sent you?"

"Yes we did," the hokage said.

"That's good," Kosumosu said, "so do you think that Naruto can complete his dream of becoming hokage?"

"Well he thinks now that he's a genin that people will stop looking at him with cold eyes and start respecting him more; at least that's what he said at Ichiraku before he became one," Iruka said as he appeared behind the two surprising Kosumosu.

"Would you ninjas stop doing that to us civilians," Kosumosu said as he looked back at the forth head.

"I fear that may not come true," the hokage said, "people's own fears of what's inside of him may still grow into hate."

"Don't worry," Kosumosu said, "Naruto has a habit of doing the impossible, or at least make it improbable."

"I noticed that when he tried the bunshin jutsu," Iruka said.

"What do you mean," Kosumosu asked.

"At first I thought that he couldn't make one but he made three, even though they weren't perfect," Iruka said.

"He also seems to get along with my niece," Kosumosu said.

"She seems to have crush on that Uchiha," Iruka said, "along with every other female in his class."

"Naruto seems to have someone fallowing him around," Kosumosu said, "I see her chasing him around sometimes."

"Ah yes the Hyuga girl," the Hokage said.

"So you noticed," Iruka said as the hokage nodded.

Back at the park Konohamaru sat back down on the log and decided to ask questions, "you said you have a sister."

"Yep and she pretty smart too," Naruto said, 'but I still don't understand what she sees in that wall of an Uchiha.'

"What's she like," Konohamaru asked.

"Like I said she is smart, but I'm stronger," Naruto said, "she was the one of the people who helped me though the academy."

"So you do have a family," the boy asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, "but at first I didn't. Before Kosumo adopted me my life was hell but, I won't tell you more, bad memories."

"Do you know anything about your real family," Konohamaru asked.

"Yes, they're dead," Naruto said, "but I still visit them and talk."

"I see," Konohamaru said, "I don't know what I would do if I lost my family."

"That's easy to answer there," Naruto said gaining the boy's attention, "you make them proud that you are their son. By becoming a great ninja, become hokage and make the people respect me I know that I would have made my parents, old and new, proud."

"Wow," Konohamaru said as he looked at the boy in amazement, "alright then I'll do just that, will make people recognize me for who I am and make my family proud."

"That's good to hear," Naruto said.

"I finally found you," said a voice making the two turn around and look up to see Ebisu giving Naruto an icy stare.

'Great, all I need now are more of those icy stares,' Naruto thought as the jonin jump down.

"Come on honorable grandson it's time to go home," Ebisu said as he approached the two.

"No way," Konohamaru said, "I've got to stay and train to beat my grandfather and become the next hokage so do get in my way."

"A hokage is more then a fighter but must know virtue, honor and wisdom, plus know at least a thousand jutsu," Ebisu said, "and you don't know even one."

"Oh yeah," Konohamaru said as he made a hand sign and in a poof of smoke a naked brunette took the boys place and in a female voice, "so how do you like my jutsu?" Ebisu stood there shocked at the site, and then the boy changed back, "Hey it didn't work," Konohamaru said.

"What jutsu is that," Ebisu screamed, "such tasteless technique won't work on me, and I'm far above that." The jonin then grabbed Konohamaru's scarf as the boy tried to get away form his teacher, "Naruto is a bad influence on you. Only by my teachings will you be on the fast track of becoming hokage…"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," Naruto yelled as 35 clones appeared right beside each other.

"Amazing," Konohamaru said as he stared at them in aw.

"So you want to try me," Ebisu said with a smirk as he walked in the middle of them, then got into stance, "bring it on."

"Alright," the Narutos said as they made a hand signs, "bunshin," and in a poof of smoke was 36 naked blonde female all rushing at the jonin and holding him close and calling his name sexually. After a few moments of shock a gush of blood came from his nose propelling him the air and landing on his head. Naruto then changed back to his original and dispelling his clones, "that is my harem no jutsu," Naruto declared with a smile.

"Damn it," Konohamaru said, "I wasn't able to defeat him."

Naruto then babed the boy upside the head, "do you really think it's going to be easy," Naruto said, "like I said you can't become hokage over night, you must become stronger and when you do you'll have to compete with me for and not only that but others as well who maybe even stronger. So you got to ask your self do you have what it takes to become hokage, will you die for your dream, will you die for your home so that it will live, because that's what becoming hokage means." Naruto then waited for an answer but never got one, "well you don't have to answer now but I hope you do." Naruto then started to walk off.

"Don't wait," Konohamaru said making Naruto stop and look back, "when I become a ninja of Konoha, I will prove my self to my home and my family." The boy then did a salute, "until that day I will prove my self to you that I can become hokage."

"I look forward to that day," Naruto said as he turned to walk off, "till then see ya." Naruto then did a back wave as he disappeared in to the streets.

Later at night

At the Haruno dinner table Naruto was eating his ordered ramen form Ichiraku, "Thank you for the ordered of ramen Kosumo-touson," Naruto said as he wolf downed his dinner.

"Well consider this the last ramen that I'll ever give you," Kosumo said.

Naruto then choked on his ramen and bang his fist on his chest to help his food down, "what do you mean," Naruto asked, 'how can I live without ramen?'

"Well now that you're a ninja don't you get paid," Kosumosu asked as he was eating his fish.

"Yes but," Naruto tried to argue.

"No buts Naruto," Yuri said, "you have to learn money management if you are to survive and this is a good example of it."

"Mom's right you know," Sakura said as she walked in and sat down to eat some dango, "you have to learn to spend wisely and not spend it on ramen all the time."

"Same for you and your dango Sakura," Kosumo said.

"**WHAT**," both Sakura and Sonya yelled as Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"You heard your father," Yuri said, "not only will you two be buying your own snack food but, also clothing and personal items."

"You see," Kosumosu said as he ate his own ramen, "when you become ninja that proves to us that you two reached a level of maturity that you two can handle yourself financially."

"Do you two think you can do that," Kosumo asked as he bit into his dango.

After a moments pause the two genin nodded, "good, now I want you two in bed," Yuri said, "you have to get up for orientation tomorrow."

"Ok," the two said as they ate there last free out ordered meal.

After a few minutes the two genin went up stair while the grown up watch them race to sleep, "It seems that they are eager," Kosumo said.

"Well they are taking a big step," Yuri said as she drank some tea.

"True," Kosumosu said, "I just hope they are ready in time."

"They will," Kosumo said, "that's why we have our shadowy student is here with us." The three then began to see a humanoid bend of light sit in front of them, "so did you get what I asked for," Kosumo asked the person hidden in the bend of light.

"Of course," said a calm voice as a scroll appeared on the table and Kosumosu took it.

"And did you get the list," Yuri asked.

The figure then pull out a file, "information on the genin graduates, their pairings and info on the jonin leaders," the shadow said as Kosumosu thumbed though the files then let out a moan.

"What's wrong brother," Kosumo asked.

"Well Sakura and Naruto will be on the same team," Kosumosu said.

"That's a good thing," Yuri said as Kosumo received the file.

"Yes that is," Kosumosu said, "but that Uchiha is also going to be in the squad as well."

"I see," Yuri said, "I guess our daughter will be fawning of him during their missions."

"That is if they still are genin," Kosumo said as his wife turn to him, "Kakashi is their jonin instructor."

"You mean Arashi's student," Yuri asked as the two brothers nodded, "oh I see now."

"The old man sure knew what he was doing," Kosumosu said.

"Sure did," Kosumo said, "but the thing that worries me is if he can help that Uchiha and still help our children in there training."

"I don't know how Kakashi will test them," the shadow said, "sorry."

"Don't worry about that I'm sure I have a good idea what that is," Kosumosu said.

"Ok then," the shadow said as he got up to leave but stop and turned, "oh before I forget the Void will be making his move soon. How should I proceed with this?"

Kosumo and Kosumosu stop to think a bit, 'if the void is on the move,' Kosumo thought.

'Then they will not be too far behind,' Kosumosu thought, 'so that would mean that those two will have to pass this test now or.'

'This place is screwed, even if we decide to join the fray,' Kosumo finished as the brother let out a sigh.

"As the Nara clan would say, 'this has become too troublesome," Kosumosu said. Then he looked at the shadow man, "continue being under him until new orders and gather much data from him as possible. As for your father's research, continue on it, but don't forget to train often," Kosumosu asked.

"I won't," the shadow said with a smile if you could see it, "I must be getting back. See ya Haruno sensei and senpai." The shadow then disappeared just as he left.

"Honey, are you sure you should be counting on him," Yuri asked, "He seem a bit off sometimes."

"I know but, he's the best for this job," Kosumo said.

"But enough about him," Kosumosu said breaking the train of thoughts in the room, "the moment of truth will happen in the day after tomorrow."

"I know but I just can't stop myself from worrying," Yuri said.

Kosumo and Kosumosu put there arms on Yuri's shoulders, "don't worry you have us," they said.

Yuri then look between the brothers then drank some of her tea, "I would be better off with your sisters on this job," Yuri said making the two men sweat drop.

Day of orientation

(A/N: I'm going to be evil to both of them here but please know that this is not a bash)

Naruto was up early this day, not to pull pranks but, to be at the orientation early to show off that he is a genin. But first he had to get ready for the day. Before he got dressed he went down stairs to make a quick breakfast which was some toast and some milk. Naruto then heard a slow noise from the stairs to his sis enter the kitchen with a bad case of bed head and bags under her eyes, 'wow, and I thought I looked bad when I wake up,' Naruto thought as he drank out of the milk carton, "want some milk," Naruto said as he held out the carton.

"Uh," Sakura moaned as she took the carton and drank from not caring that Naruto drank from it. After she drank it she put it on the table and went back upstairs.

"Hey, aren't you going to have more breakfast," Naruto asked.

"After shower," Sakura said in a tired voice as she went up stairs for a warm shower.

'Great she'll be in there for ever,' Naruto thought as continued eating and held up the carton, 'and she drank most of the milk.' After Naruto finished and put the carton in the trash and the dishes in the sink he went up stairs to see that his sis has just entered the bathroom, 'maybe I can use the master shower,' Naruto thought as he knocked on Kosumo and Yuri's door.

"Yes," came Yuri's voice.

"Can I use your shower since Sakura is going to take forever," Naruto asked.

"Make it quick," Yuri said as she went back to sleep.

"Thanks Yuri-kaasan," Naruto said as he went to get his robe. After ten minutes Naruto was out and getting dressed for orientation, he was about to put on the goggles Kosumosu gave him but stopped when he saw the headband Iruka gave him. When Naruto exited the room he was wearing his headband on his forehead and the goggle around his neck. He looked at the main bathroom to see that Sakura was still in it, 'why do women always take to long in the bathroom,' Naruto questioned in his mind as he climbed down stairs and exited from the house.

When Sakura came out of the bathroom she went to her room to change out of her robe and into her dark undergarments and a red dress over them. She then took her headband off her dresser and put on top of her head like a ribbon, then looked in her full mirror to see herself, 'perfect,' she thought, 'now that I'm a kunoichi I'm sure to get Sasuke's attention now.'

"**Shannaro**," Sonya shouted, "**didn't we hear rumors that they will put us in teams**?"

'_That's true_,' Sakura said, '_but we don't know how many in a team and who's in them_.'

"**It doesn't mater as long as we have Sasuke and not the porker in our team everything will be alright**," Sonya said.

'_Your right and as long as Ino-pig isn't in his group it will still be better_,' Sakura said as she made a pose in the mirror.

"Sakura don't you have orientation," Yuri said with a shout from her room.

"I'm on my way mother," Sakura said she left the room.

"**Sometimes she treats us like a kid**," Sonya said.

'_It doesn't matter_,' Sakura said, '_because we're going to see Sasuke-kun_.'

"**Shannano**," Sonya said, "**then lets go**."

"_Someday you're going to tell me what that means_," Sakura said as she made her way to the academy

Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Yuri open her eyes to see the ceiling "honey," she said to her husband in which he gave a grunt, "did you throw out that carton of expired milk.

"I don't know," Kosumo said in a tired voice.

"Well then go check," Yuri said.

"Why your up," Kosumo said.

Yuri then grab her stiff pillow and slam it in Kosumo's face make him fall out of bed and sit up on the floor, "so are you," Yuri said.

"Alright I check," Kosumo said as he put on his robe and waked out the room to see his brother walk outside his room.

"You had to establish connection, didn't' you," Kosumosu said.

"Share the pain, bro; share the pain," Kosumo said as they walked down stairs. Five minutes later Kosumo came back and laid back in bed, "Yeah, I threw it out," Kosumo said as he drifted back to sleep.

"Good," Yuri said as they covered themselves back up, "Because if the children drank that, they be getting the runs most of the day."

Zzzzzz

Yuri then slapped him with her pillow making him jump out of bed, "pay attention when I'm talking to you," Yuri scorned as she turned over to her side of the bed, "I swear what is wrong with the men in this family?"

"The women," Kosumo answered as he lost consciousness.

In a classroom Naruto was smiling that now he was ninja and now he was waiting for Iruka to arrive with the announcement that they were official ninja, "Naruto what are you doing here," Shikamaru said as he stopped beside Naruto's seat, "this isn't the place for dropouts."

Naruto turned to the lazy ninja, "You see this Shikamaru," Naruto said as he pointed to his headband, "this is an honorary regulation headband."

"Is it real," the lazy one asked.

"That's insulting," Naruto said in a dejected voice.

'Naruto passed,' thought an indigo haired girl in the next column of desks, 'I'm glad.'

After a few minutes the kids in the classroom heard load noises sounding like a stampede coming from the hallway. The door slid open to present two girls with a tired look on their faces, "looks like I win again forehead," the blond said with a smirk.

"You got to be kidding," Sakura said matching her smirk, "my toe was inches further then yours."

"Oh please," Ino said as she stepped, "your toe, could you come up with a better excuse." But fell on deaf ears as Sakura cast her eyes on her target and went over to his desk.

"Naruto could you please move I'd like to sit down," Sakura said as she pointed to the seat next to Naruto.

Naruto looked to his left to see the Uchiha, 'oh I see she wants to sit next to the wall,' Naruto thought as her glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke then notice that the orange boy was looking at him, "you got a problem," Sasuke said.

Naruto was about to reply but was stopped by his neesan as she push his head down under the desk, "mind if I sit here Sasuke-kun," Sakura said in a cheerful voice getting a grunt in reply and arguments from the other females.

When Naruto got up he saw that his sister was in total ecstasy, making Naruto wonder. He then got up on the desk and crouched in front of the dark haired boy examining the Uchiha, 'what does nee-san see in this guy,' Naruto thought as he continued to stare, 'I mean she would have a better conversation with a wall.'

"Naruto what the hell are you doing," Sakura said

"**Oh great here he goes again**," Sonya said.

"Get off the desk and stop glaring at Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she tried to grab her brother off the desk but before she could a student bumped Naruto forward too much making the orange clad boy fall on top of the Uchiha. The two fell down until they where on top of each other in lip lock. After the big shock to all females in the room the two separated from each other trying to spit or puke as much of the foreign DNA of their mouths.

"Naruto I'm go to kill you," Sasuke said as he continued to spit and wipe his mouth.

"Ahh I'm poisoned," Naruto said as he was doing the same, "I sense danger." Naruto then turned around to she his sister cracking her knuckles, 'oh shit I know that look,' Naruto thought as he tried to back away, "sis now take it easy you know it wasn't my fault."

"Naruto," Sakura said in a scary voice, "you are so dead."

A few minutes later Naruto recovered enough to regain consciousness to she that Iruka arrive in the classroom, "Alright everyone listen up," Iruka said gain everyone's attention, "congratulations on pass the genin exam but, things will only get harder from here on out. Genins work in three man teams, the way they teammates are selected is that they're balanced for their effectiveness; so with out further ado I'll call out the team numbers and names. Team 1…"

"So Sakura who do you think is going to be in Sasuke team," Ino asked.

"**Sure as hell ain't going to be you**," Sonya said.

"_Damn strait_," Sakura said, "I don't know Ino but let the best girl win."

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura," Iruka said gaining the pink haired girl's attention, "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto then cheered while she let out a heavy sigh.

'Oh well,' Sakura thought, 'It could be worst, I could be paired with Ino.'

"And Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka finished.

Sakura then stood up with arms raised and cheered while Naruto sat back down with his head down saying he's doomed.

"**Shannano**," Sonya cheered, "**we get Sasuke**."

"Team eight, Hyuga Hinata…"

"Yes sir," Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru and Aburame Shino," Iruka finished getting a nod, a bark and a smirk.

"Aright then team nine…" Iruka said.

"How can this be," Ino moaned, "why does forehead get Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't see what the big deal is about him," Shikamaru said, "all I see him do sit there and brood."

"You'll never understand," Ino said to the lazy boy.

"Of course I'm a guy," Shikamaru said.

"I hope I'm not in your team," Ino said as she faced forward.

"Team ten," Iruka said, "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru."

Ino then slammed her head on the desk, "now what was that about not being on you team," Shikamaru said.

"Shut it," Ino said with a glare.

"And Akimichi Choji." Iruka finished as the overweight kid continued to eat his chips.

'Oh great fatty too,' Ino thought.

"That all the teams," Iruka said, "your jonin instructors will be here after lunch."

During lunch Sakura was looking for Sasuke to have lunch with but was having no luck, "where could have he have gone," she muttered.

"Hay sis," Naruto said loudly, "you want to have lunch together since we're on the same team."

Sakura stop to think, 'if Naruto has lunch with me I'll never have lunch with Sasuke.'

"**What if we use him to help find Sasuke**," Sonya asked.

'_Good idea and I have a plan_,' Sakura said, "Naruto, if we are to have lunch as a team then we have to have lunch with Sasuke-kun."

"Aww, but I want to know how this team thing works," Naruto said.

"But don't you think that would work if the team got together," Sakura stated.

"Good point," Naruto said.

"So do you know where Sasuke is," Sakura asked and Naruto nodded showing his sis the way to her heartthrob, '**Shannano**,' the two females said, 'great now you got me saying it.'

On top of a roof team ten where eating lunch, "Ok let's get one thing clear I'm the leader," Ino declared, "so what ever I say goes got it."

"Ya-ya," Shikamaru said, 'Of course it's your way, cause if it's not then you'll bitch and moan.' Shikamaru then saw Naruto and Sakura walking along the first floor roof, "what are those two up to," he muttered making Ino look as well.

"See there he is eating his food," Naruto said as he pointed to the Uchiha. Sakura then went ahead of Naruto and leaned on the windowsill behind Sasuke.

Sasuke then turned to see one of his fan girls looking at him, "Hello Sasuke-kun," Sakura said cheerfully, "mind if we eat with you?"

'Great a fan girl is all I need,' Sasuke thought, 'and who is we?'

"Yo," Naruto said as he popped out from behind Sakura, "well now that we're all here time to talk and eat, I'm starving." Naruto then crawled into the room and unrolled a scroll on the floor, "now what to eat."

"What are you doing," Sasuke asked.

"What it look like I'm doing," Naruto said, "I'm trying to decide which ramen I want to have for lunch." Naruto then made hand sign and placed his hand on one of the symbols written along the scroll and in a puff of smoke a small bowl of ramen still warm, "time to eat."

"Naruto is the only thing in that scroll ramen," Sakura asked and Naruto nodded, "no wonder you are so short."

'I remember that jutsu,' Sasuke thought, 'and I'm guessing that she knows the same thing.'

"Well now that all team member are here lets see if we can get to know each other better," Sakura said, 'First step, get to know your man.' Sakura turn to Sasuke, "why don't you start Sasuke-kun," she said.

"I don't want to tell you anything," Sasuke said as he turned on the windowsill and dashed off.

"**Damn it**," Sonya said, "**if only we can get in to open up then we'll have him**."

"_Maybe when we do mission together, then he'll open up to us_," Sakura said. Sakura then turned to her brother who stopped eating, "what did you eat too much ramen again," Sakura asked.

"No it's my stomach," Naruto said as he grabbed his stomach in pain, "Excuse me." Naruto was then racing to the bathroom, 'butt cheeks don't fail me now," Naruto thought as he ran faster.

"What's wrong with him," Sakura asked herself.

"**I don't know**," Sonya said, "**but I feel funny**."

"_Now that you mention it_," Sakura said as she grabbed her stomach, "_I do feel a little sick_." Then in a title wave of fluids rush though her, "_oh shit_," as she got off the sill and ran for the bathroom post haste.

On the other rooftop

"Just as I thought," Shikamaru said, "they tried to talk to Sasuke but, he turned them down when they're on the same team."

"Of course he did," Ino stated, "why would he want to talk to forehead and dead-last."

'Maybe because they're now teammates,' the lazy boy thought but, not says in fear of nagging.

After a while Hinata Hyuga was on her way back from lunch with her teammates thinking about them and other things, 'it's too bad I'm not in Naruto-kun's team,' she thought, 'but Kiba and Shino are nice people, so I'm sure we can work as a team. I hope that I don't let them down.' As the Hyuga heir walked around the corner she saw Naruto come out of the bathroom make her squeak as she quickly hid behind the corner, 'maybe Naruto-kun didn't see me,' she thought.

"Oh so that was you Hinata," Naruto said as he surprised her, "oh I'm sorry did I scare you."

Hinata turned to face the fox boy only to admire his shoes, "I'm sorry," she said in her soft voice.

"Sorry," Naruto said in confusion, "what do you have to be sorry about?"

"Oh nothing," the shy girl said as she pressed her fingers together.

"Well did you meet with your team," Naruto asked as he got closer to the girl to see a better view of her face.

"Yes but they…" she never finished as she noticed that Naruto was three inches from her face. At that time her face was turning bright red.

"Hinata you ok," Naruto said as he placed his hand on the girl's forehead, "you look like you have a fever."

'Oh my god, oh my god,' Hinata thought over and over in her mind, 'he's touching me, he's touching me.' A ringing was heard though out the academy building signaling the end of lunch.

"Oh well, lunch is over time to get back," Naruto said as he backed away, "nice see you Hinata." Naruto then ran back to the classroom leaving the poor girl in a state of shock.

'He said it was nice meeting me,' Hinata thought as she fallowed the fox boy back to the classroom still red in the face.

Sakura then came out of the female bathroom after she heard the bell, "great, I wanted to get to know Sasuke-kun but now I have to meet out jonin-sensei."

"**Just fucking great**," Sonya said.

End

Well that anther chapter down

Next: pirate ninja kakashi


	9. our late sensei

"**Sonya**"

"talking"

'thinking'

"_talking_ _to Sonya_"

Chapter 9: our late sensei

After lunch the students came back and sat in their seats, "alright listen up," Iruka said gaining the attention of the class, "your jonin sensei will be here momentarily but before that I have something to say." Iruka then clear his throat, "you all have been wonderful class to teach but that doesn't mean I won't stop teaching you. If you have any problems feel free to drop by my office or ask any of the other chunin instructors, ok." Then there was a knock on the door, "that is your jonin sensei," Iruka said as he open the door and nine middle aged adults walked threw, "they're now in your care good luck," he said to the jonin as he sat back down at his desk.

After the jonin left with their teams, Iruka sat facing the left behind team seven, "Iruka-sensei where is our jonin sensei," Sakura asked.

'It seems the rumor about Kakashi being late is true,' Iruka thought, "maybe he's caught up on something important."

"You mean our jonin sensei doesn't think this is important," Sakura said.

"I don't know," Iruka said as he stood up and went for the door, "I wish I could stay a bit longer but I have other work to do, good luck."

The three then saw him leave, "well how long do you guys think our sensei will be late," Naruto asked.

"Not long I hope," Sakura said, while Sasuke sat there in the same place a brooded.

One hour later

"Naruto what are you doing," Sakura said as she saw her brother digging though his backpack.

"Just a little something for our late sensei," Naruto said as he pulled out some papers with writing on them.

"Naruto put those paint letters away," Sakura commanded, "I want to make a good impression on our sensei and last thing this school needs is another paint job by you."

"Well it's his fault for being late," Naruto said.

"**He's right you know**," Sonya said.

'_It doesn't matter_,' Sakura said, _'I don't want our brother to mess this up_.'

"**Darn and I want to see someone in paint today**," Sonya moaned.

'_Maybe latter_,' Sakura said with a smile.

Two hours later

'_Remember what I said about first impressions_,' Sakura said to her sister.

"**No**," Sonya said, "**it was too long ago**."

'_I agree_,' Sakura said, "Naruto, hand me hand me those paint letters."

"But I thought you wanted to make a good impression," Naruto said as he pulled out the slips of paper.

"Forget what I said," Sakura said as she took two of the slips and went to the door. Sakura then placed the pieces in the upper doorjamb and Naruto place two in the lower doorjamb, so when the door opened, the person in the opening will get blasted, head and toe, by four small paint bombs.

The three then looked directly at the door waiting for the poor fool to open the door, "so what is everyone waiting for," a voice asked.

"We're waiting for…" Naruto then stopped and all three turned to the window to see a silver haired man in a blue jumpsuit and green vest and his headband over his left eye and a mask covering his lower face.

"Go on," the man said, "who were you waiting for?"

"Are you our jonin sensei," Sakura asked.

"I might be," he said with a smile if you could see it.

"Well then why are you late," Naruto asked.

"We'll get to that," the man said as stepped out the window, "but let's move to a different location. Meet me on the second floor roof." He then left out the window leaving the three to watch as he left.

"So Naruto do you know how to disarm those," Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head, "out the window it is." The two then notice that Sasuke has already left out the window, "hey Sasuke-kun don't leave me," Sakura said as she stepped out on the first floor roof and dashed off with Naruto behind her.

On second floor roof 

"Alright then now that we are all here," the man said as he faced the three genin, "let's introduce ourselves, you know your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies."

"Why don't you go first sensei and show us how it's done," Sakura asked.

"Me," the man said as he pointed to himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have things I like and dislike but I don't feel like telling you that. As for dreams of the future, I haven't thought about that, as for hobbies I have lots of hobbies."

"Well that's a whole lot to go on," Sakura whispered to the group, "all we learn was his name."

"I know," Naruto whispered back.

"Alright now how about the one in orange," Kakashi said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like my family old and new, and I like talking to Iruka and Kosumosu at Ichiraku ramen stand. I dislike the looks that most of the villagers give me. My dream for the future is to be hokage so that the villagers will stop thinking that I'm someone that they hate and start thinking I'm someone important."

'Well he turned out well,' Kakashi thought.

"As for hobbies, pranks I guess," Naruto said, 'note to self, place trap on windows as well.'

'I noticed on the door,' Kakashi thought.

Back in the classroom Iruka was sitting at his desk looking at the four slips of paper in his hand, "nice try Naruto," Iruka mused.

"Now the girl," Kakashi said as he looked to Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, likes are studying being with my family and the rest is personal," Sakura said then she looked a Sasuke, "my dislikes are losing friends and becoming a burden. My dreams for the future are to be the best at what I can do as a ninja and the rest is personal." She then looked at Sasuke again, "as for hobbies, I like to read about the world."

'Heart is in the right place but brain is still a Sasuke fan,' Kakashi thought, "Next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I hate a lot of things and I don't like many things; what I have is not a dream but an ambition to restore my clan and kill a certain someone," Sasuke said with little emotion.

'Gee, I hope he doesn't mean me,' Naruto thought.

'I hope he doesn't mean Naruto,' Sakura thought.

"**I'm sure he means that one who stabbed father**," Sonya said.

'_Then I wish him good luck_,' Sakura said.

'I figured as much,' Kakashi thought as he looked more at the boy, then at the group, "Well now we are all unique in our own ways. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission will be having sensei," Naruto asked with glee.

"One with just the four of us together," Kakashi said, "It's going to be a survival exercise."

"A survival exercise," Naruto said.

"We did survival exercise in the academy," Sakura said, "what makes this different?" At that Kakashi started laughing, "What's so funny," Sakura asked, "It was a legitimate question."

"If I tell you, you'll freak," Kakashi said still laughing a little.

"What," Naruto asked.

"This is a pass or fails exercise, meaning that out of the 27 graduates only nine will pass so means the chance of you all failing 66 percent," Kakashi said.

"So what," Naruto said, "that also means that we have a 25 percent chance of passing."

"That's 34 percent Naruto," Sakura corrected.

"Oh," Naruto said, "but there is still a chance and as long there is one then we'll pass."

"Alright then, we'll have the test tomorrow at six am at the spot located on papers I'm handing to you," Kakashi said as he handed out three papers to the genin, "now don't be late." Kakashi then disappeared.

"Well it looks like we got our work cut out for us," Sakura said.

"Don't worry we'll pass his test and become official ninjas," Naruto said.

"You're right," Sakura said, "so Sasuke-kun how about we all go get something to eat."

"No," Sasuke said as he got up.

"Oh before I forget," Kakashi said as he appeared behind the blond and pink haired two, surprising them.

"Don't do that," Sakura, Sonya and Naruto yelled.

'Do to there volume, they would become sorry ninja,' Sasuke thought.

"Sorry about that," Kakashi said, "but I forgot to mention that you should skip breakfast."

"Why," Naruto asked, "it's the most important meal of the day."

"Well if you do you'll throw up during the exercise," Kakashi said as he looked at the shocked faces of the two, "that is all, and remember don't be late." Kakashi then disappeared again.

"I wonder if he'll show up on time," Sakura said.

"Tell me about it," Naruto said.

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun do you want to go out," Sakura said as she turn only to see air, "Damn it I lost him."

"How can you lose something you never had," Naruto said earning him a punch on top of his head, "Ouch."

"He'll be mine just you watch," Sakura said as she stomped off.

"I still don't see what she sees in oh brooding one," Naruto said as he rubbed his head and walked off the roof.

Back at the Haruno household Naruto and Sakura have just finished explaining the day, "so, it sounds like this guy is tough one," Kosumo said.

"Well he did say that we might throw up," Sakura said.

"Yep that's serious," Yuri said, "but are you two sure you're ready for it?"

"Of course," Naruto said as he finished his plate, "he said that there is a great chance of failing but as long as there is a chance of winning then I'll go for it, right sis."

"Right," Sakura said continued to look down.

"Say Naruto now that you're done," Kosumosu said, "why don't come with me there is something I want to give you that might help you tomorrow."

"Really," Naruto asked and Kosumosu nodded, "alright then."

After Naruto and Kosumosu went up stairs Kosumo and Yuri turn to their daughter, "now you going to tell us what the matter," Kosumo said.

"Nothing," Sakura said.

"We don't believe you," Yuri said, "so why don't you stop being depressed and tell us."

"it's that on the way here I looked some what into our jonin-sensei's file and saw that he has never passed a genin team," Sakura said.

"So," Kosumo said, "maybe you'll be the first."

"And what if we're not," Sakura said, "what if we are sent back to the academy. Even trough that the academy was nice I still don't want to go back and I know that Naruto doesn't want too either."

"You must get all this worrying from your mother," Kosumo said and then Yuri pushes her husband's chair over making him fall over with it, "oww".

"Now Sakura dear," Yuri said not caring that she pushed her husband over, "you should be thinking positive, and besides your brother is on your team I'm sure that he can look over you."

"But that's just it I don't want to be protected," Sakura said, "I want to work well with Naruto and Sasuke."

"Then I suggest that you train more then your mind," Yuri said, "but not so much that you lose that knowledge that your mind has obtained."

"I try to train my body more," Sakura said, "but I'll train my mind even more."

"Good," Yuri said, "and I'm sure that when you pass the jonin's test, that he will help all three of you equally."

"You think so," Sakura asked.

"I know so," Yuri said as Kosumo sat back up.

"And to help you stop worrying like your mother," Kosumo said, "I want you to remove your clothes."

"Excuse me," Sakura said not believing what she was hearing.

"Your heard me," Kosumo said as he pulled out a red dress similar to the one she was wearing, "we want you to tell us how this fits."

"Oh, so that's why Kosumosu took Naruto upstairs," Sakura said as she took the dress and Kosumo turned around and she undresses her dress and put on the new one. "Ok I'm done," Sakura said as she finish zipping it up.

"Well how does it feel," Yuri asked.

"Well it feels a bit more coarse but not uncomfortable," Sakura said as walk a little in it, "and it's heavier."

"Well the tailor said that it may be heavy and coarse but, also said that if your children are ninja then they should get used to it quickly," Yuri said, "I'm sure that if you and Naruto walk around in your new clothes you two should pick it up."

"So Naruto has some of this type of clothing," Sakura asked.

"Yes, your uncle is handing him his set now," Kosumo said, "but since his clothes have more fabric, it's going to be heavier."

"So is it not a red dress like mine," Sakura asked with a smile.

"No," Yuri said in a chuckle, "but maybe we should get one for his sexy jutsu."

"When we get the money," Kosumo said as he pulled out a small note book, "but there is more to this dress, you should know."

"Like what," Sakura asked.

"Well," Kosumo said as he read from the book, "it's stain resistant, more tear resistant, fire resistant not fire proof, keeps you warm in cold weather, and cool in warm weather and has some hidden pockets hidden in the front."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she walked over to her parents and gave them a hug.

"Now I want you to go to bed, you have to get up early in the morning," Kosumo said.

"Ok, good night Mom, night dad," Sakura said as she went up stairs and passed Kosumosu, "night uncle."

"Good night Sakura," Kosumosu said as he approached his bro and sis-in-law.

"So," Kosumo said, "how did Naruto like his outfit."

"He loved because it was orange and it matched his current design," Kosumosu said.

"I figured as much," Yuri said, "So what test is Kakashi going to give them?"

"I believe the bell test," Kosumosu said as he went to a hidden drawer above the sink and pulled out two scrolls labeled jonin and genin and brought them to the kitchen table and unrolled it, "so far we have gathered info on eighty percent of Konoha forces. Getting Intel on ANBU is real tough."

"Well they are the black ops of this country and others on this continent," Yuri said as she looked over the names on the scroll under some of the seal circles and placed her hand on the circles above Kakashi's, Asuma's and Kurinai's name and files were unsealed from their circles and picked up one of the, "I still better if our daughter was under Kurinai's team."

"From what I see of that team," Kosumo said as he picked of the files from a genin scroll, "She getting a tracking team, consisting of a Hyuga, an Aburame, and an Inuzuka."

"On second thought never mind," Yuri said as put the folder down, "that Hyuga girl needs that woman."

"Maybe Naruto should have been on third's son team," Kosumosu said, "they do have the same base element."

"True," Kosumo said, "but Naruto needs someone who is more of his style so Kakashi would be a good choice. Not to mention that Kakashi is one of the highest jonin so and the hard it is for Naruto the better."

"That sound right," Yuri said, "but we're back to our daughter."

"I we should let it ride and see what happens," Kosumosu said he looked over his shoulder, "what do you think?"

"I believe you're right," said a voice from out of nowhere, "we should see what develops from this. The third did pick out these teams personally."

"Then it settled," Kosumo said as the files were sealed in the scrolls again, "we let everything run as is." Kosumosu then grabbed the scrolls and put them back in the hidden drawer, "the first test for this land will be coming soon; I just hope these people are ready for it."

"This is as much influence that we can do," Yuri said, "the only one who can help them now is you, so continue doing what you do best."

"Don't worry," the shadow said, "if one of the key players is in trouble I'll lend a hand."

"Good," Kosumo said, "You'd make them proud."

"I intend to," the shadow said before he disappeared.

In the early morning Sakura was packing her small travel pack with her ninja gear a small that had food sealed in it, "he said we should skip breakfast but, he didn't say anything about lunch," Sakura mused as she finished packing. She then walked by to see walked to the next room to see how well Naruto packed. When she opened the door she saw her uncle sleeping, then she saw Naruto still sleeping and both light snoring. Sakura then let out annoyed sigh as she approached Naruto's bed, "Naruto get up," she said as she shook Naruto awake, "you should be ready by now."

Naruto then woke up and sat up on the bed, "hey sis," Naruto said, "don't worry I'll be ready."

"Good," Sakura said as she walked to the door, "you have twenty minutes to get ready; I don't want to be late."

"Ok," Naruto said with a yawn and stretch as Sakura left downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura was waiting by the staircase for Naruto to come on down, 'I gave him twenty minutes but, know him he should be done by now,' Sakura thought as look at her watch, 'might as well see what is keeping him.'

"**I hope he is descent when we get up there**," Sonya said as Sakura climbed the stairs. When Sakura opened Naruto's door she saw her uncle still asleep as well as Naruto, "**SHANNANO, HE'S STILL ASLEEP**," Sonya yelled but Sakura ignored her as she approached Naruto's bed cracking her knuckles with her eye twitching.

"WAKE THE HELL UP," Sakura screamed as she hit Naruto three times. Naruto was now up rubbing his face where his sister has hit him, "you can go back to sleep now if you want," Sakura said with a smile.

"No I'm not tired," Naruto said in some fear.

"Good now don't you think you should get ready," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Naruto said in fear as he quickly made his way to the shower.

"**Well done**," Sonya said as Sakura walked out of the room.

'_Thank you_,' Sakura said as she went downstairs.

Kosumosu was awake during the time as he watches his niece walk out he saw something which brought fear in his eyes, "Mother."

In eight minutes Naruto was down stairs fully dressed in his orange outfit and a pack full of ninja gear, "ready to go," Naruto said.

"Alright then," Sakura said as they were out the door.

"You know you didn't have to hit so hard," Naruto said as he rubbed his face.

"You're up aren't you," Sakura said.

"Yeah, but why three times," Naruto asked.

"Three times is the charm," Sakura said.

"Then why didn't you wake me three times," Naruto said.

"You wouldn't want me to do that," Sakura said with a smile as they made their way to the training area.

"Guess not," Naruto said, 'all the females in this family are nuts.'

When they got to the field, they saw that Sasuke was waiting for them, "you two are late," he said he stood there.

"Sorry but someone didn't want to get up," Sakura said as she motioned to the blond hair boy, and then looked around the clearing, "by the way where is our sensei?"

"He's not here yet," Sasuke said as he continued to stare into space.

"He not here yet," Naruto moaned as he sat down on the ground, "and I got up for nothing."

"Well while we are here," Sakura as she too sat down, "why don't talk about how this test is going to be like."

"It's probably going to be a test of might," Naruto said, "I'll be ready for him."

"Are you kidding," Sakura said as she turned to Naruto, "this is a jonin that's testing us not a chunin like Iruka sensei."

"True he did noticed the letter bombs you two placed on the door," Sasuke said.

"Thanks for joining in," Naruto said, "but I know that; so that's why I brought extra shuriken and kunai but I could only get those paint letter bombs and also a lunch."

"I wouldn't let you near the fire ones," Sakura said as she looked though her pack, "any way all I have is a standard full hip pack, a medium med-kit and a light lunch too." Sakura then turn to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun what did you bring," Sakura asked.

"Just my standard gear," Sasuke said as he walked away to avoid anymore questions.

"Boy what a mood killer," Naruto said as he lay down and looked at the sky, 'I still think it was a dog.'

At ten-thirty Kakashi walked into the clearing to see Naruto and Sakura sleeping on opposite ends of a tree and Sasuke leaning on another one close by glaring at him, 'I expected yelling,' Kakashi thought as he walked to the sleeping two. Kakashi then looked at the two, 'I guess they couldn't wait for me,' Kakashi thought as he was about to lightly kick Naruto awake.

"Your late," Naruto said in a tired voice before he got kicked.

"This is very unprofessional," Sakura said.

"**I know and it's nearing lunch time**," Sonya said.

"And people call me unreliable," Naruto said.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized, "but a black cat crossed my path so I took the long way."

"Bullshit," Naruto, Sakura and Sonya said as they got up.

"No it's not," Kakashi said, "but any way." Kakashi then walked to the three wooden pillars and placed a clock on the center one, "this clock is set for noon," Kakashi said as he pushed the button on top of the clock, and then held up two bells, "the rules are simple you to get the bells before time's up."

"But why are there two bells," Sakura asked.

"Who ever doesn't get a bell gets tied to the post and I eat lunch in front of you," Kakashi said, "plus the one who gets tied up goes back to the academy."

'So that's why he told us to skip breakfast,' Sakura thought, 'but I brought lunch.'

"Why," Naruto asked, "didn't Iruka sensei say that this would be a three person team?"

"Well how many of us are here," Kakashi asked.

"Oh ok," Sakura said as she already counted.

"Now that's straitened out and out of the way I'll continue," Kakashi said as he put the bells at his waist, "you must come at me with full force, you may even use shuriken or kunai your choice."

"Are you sure," Sakura said, "those are dangerous weapons you know."

"**Of course he knows he's a jonin**," Sonya said.

'_Oh yeah_,' Sakura said.

"That all right I'll be fine," Kakashi said, "now is there any questions before I say start?"

"Just one," Naruto said, "do you use that alarm clock?"

"I'm using it right now," Kakashi answered.

'Probably for the first time,' Sakura thought.

"Get ready and," Kakashi said, "start." When he said that the three genin scattered to the edges of the field, 'good they have hidden them selves well,' Kakashi thought as he turn around to see Naruto standing wide open, 'spoke too soon.'

"Alright Kakashi let's fight here and now," Naruto declared.

"Compared to the rest you're a little off," Kakashi said.

"Says the broom-haired pirate," Naruto said, "that's what makes me, me. Now prepare yourself." Naruto then charged at the white haired man.

Kakashi then let out sigh, "taijutsu, the physical art," Kakashi said as he reached in to his hip pack but Naruto didn't stop but, when Kakashi pulled out an orange book that's when Naruto stopped and looked at the book his sensei was reading.

"What's with the book," Naruto asked, "I thought you were going to use taijutsu."

"I am but, I want to finish reading this story, it has just gotten good," Kakashi said as he flipped the page.

"Wait until you get to volume three," Naruto said as he charged forward, "Now prepare your self." Naruto jumped and threw a punch a Kakashi's face but Kakashi blocked the punch with the palm of his hand. Naruto landed on the ground and did a high kick but Kakashi then ducked still reading his book. Naruto then spun around from the kick to throw another punch. When Naruto extended the punch, Kakashi disappeared, "huh, where did he go," Naruto questioned.

"You shouldn't let your opponent get behind you," Kakashi said from the back of Naruto as he made a hand sign.

'That's the hand sign of tiger,' Sasuke thought as he watched the skirmish, 'he's going to kill Naruto with that.'

"Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death," Kakashi yelled as he shoved his two index fingers in Naruto's rectum area. Naruto then screamed as he went flying to a small lake and then fell in.

'Now where are the others,' Kakashi thought as continued to read his book, 'I know Sasuke is in the area but, I don't sense Sakura anywhere nearby and I know that her stealth isn't that great so where is she?' Kakashi then sniffed the air for her, 'I see now,' Kakashi thought as he looked back at the water to see two shuriken come at him, which he caught easily, 'so that's the plan you two came up with.'

In the water Naruto was cursing, 'damn it, I need to bye Sakura more time,' Naruto thought and then came up with an idea, 'looks like I'll have to use it.' Naruto then came to the shore gasping for some air.

"For some who is going to become Hokage you sure aren't on the track," Kakashi mocked.

"You would think that won't you, considering that I haven't eaten," Naruto said as seven Naruto's jumped out of the water and charged at the jonin, "but, now you're going to pay for that ass poke."

"In your current state you can't hold that jutsu for long," Kakashi stated. When the kage bunshin were half way to him another bunshin grabbed him from behind.

"Says the one that's captured," the bunshin said.

"This is for my ass," Naruto said as he jumped and brought his arm back while the rest of the bunshin held on to the jonin. Naruto then pushed his fist forward and ended up hitting one of his other bunshin. "What the hell," Naruto said as he and the rest of the bunshin fell. "Ok what the hell happened," Naruto asked his bunshin and they just shrugged, "he couldn't have gone far look for him you all have two minutes." The bunshin then scattered themselves over the area, 'looks like I can use mine now,' Naruto thought as he pulled out a scroll.

Meanwhile, Sakura was had just finished eating and was now on the way back to see how well Naruto or Sasuke were doing, 'I hope Naruto bought enough time for me to finish,' Sakura thought.

"**You should learn how eat faster**," Sonya said.

'_Remember the last time I ate fast_,' Sakura said.

"**Oh yeah**," Sonya said, "**but still we have to get this to Sasuke-kun, sense he didn't bring one**."

'_Yeah_,' Sakura said as she dashed back to the clearing, now noticing that she was being fallowed.

'Looks like my nose was right,' Kakashi thought, 'but, let's how well she fares.'

Sakura was running along the bush and stopped when she saw Kakashi standing there reading a familiar orange book and then she duck behind the bushes, 'did he see me,' Sakura questioned in her mind.

"**No**," Sonya said, "**but did you see he was reading**?"

'_Yeah_,' Sakura said, '_he's only on volume two_."

'**The life as ninja must suck up his time**,' Sakura said. "**Is he still there**," Sonya asked and Sakura looked though the bushes to Kakashi not there.

'_No_,' Sakura said as she stood up, '_now I must find Sasuke-kun and give him this bento_.'

"Hey Sakura," a voice whispered from behind Sakura. Sakura then kicked back only to hit air instead of some one, 'I thought I heard Kakashi behind me,' Sakura thought as looked around to see no one else, 'I must be hearing things.'

"Sakura," said a moaning voice behind a tree.

"Sasuke-kun is that you," Sakura said as she approached the tree, "I brought you some foo…" Sakura didn't finish as she saw Sasuke with many kunai imbedded in him and a broken arm and foot. Sakura paused for a moment to take this in, "oh my god what happened to you," Sakura screamed as she race over to him, when she got there she held him as she laid him down. "Don't worry I'll have those out of you," Sakura said as she pulled the kunai out of him carefully, "what the hell happen to you?"

"He caught me by surprise," Sasuke moaned as Sakura pulled out the last kunai, "thank you Sakura-chan."

"You're welcome," Sakura said with heart eyes as she bandaged up the wounds. "Now let's find Naruto."

After about five minutes of walking they were back in the clearing, "so Sakura why were you away from the clearing were Kakashi was," Sasuke asked.

"Don't you remember what we talked about before he arrived," Sakura asked.

"Oh I see you packed a lunch," Sasuke said.

"Right," Sakura said.

"**Can we do now**," Sonya asked.

"_Not yet_," Sakura said.

"So why don't you offer me any food," Sasuke asked.

"You want to know Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with a smile and the fake Sasuke's eyes let up.

"So you found me out, what now," the fake Sasuke said.

"You look good in pink," Sakura said as she snapped her fingers and the bandages blew up in a puff of pink smoke, "I got him."

"You would think that wouldn't you," said a voice behind Sakura and a pair of hand grab her on the side of her head, "now time to sleep."

"Shit," Sonya and Sakura said as Sakura didn't make the dispel jutsu in time.

Meanwhile Sasuke turned his head to see a small pink cloud rise in the next clearing, 'must have been Naruto with those paint bombs again,' Sasuke thought as he baited himself in the second clearing.

"Sakura seems to be clever as Naruto but, like him she seemed to miss an opportunity to grab the bells," Kakashi said as he read his book, while leaning against a tree on the edge of the clearing.

"I'm not like them," Sasuke said without turning.

"Save it after you get one of the bells," Kakashi said as he put his book back and walked towards the Uchiha, "Sasuke-chan." Sasuke then turned and threw three shuriken at Kakashi, he dodges to the right, and "frontal attacks won't work on me." Sasuke then threw a kunai at a rope behind a bush making a snap, 'a trap,' Kakashi thought as he saw several makeshift daggers come his way. Kakashi quickly dashed to the right to avoid them, but Sasuke was waiting for him.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking around the woods trying to find his team, 'where is everyone,' Naruto question in his mind as he looked at his watch, 'we have only fifteen minutes left.' Naruto then saw Sakura lying on ground, "Sakura," Naruto shouted as he ran to her. When he got there he notice that Sakura was asleep, 'why is she asleep,' Naruto thought as he shook her.

**BAM!**

Sakura's fist was impaled in Naruto's face launching him back a few feet, "so now you disguised as Naruto now huh," Sakura said as she stood up and Naruto continued rolling on the ground covering his face in pain.

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked as he stop rolling and stood up still holding his face in pain, "I'm me, sis."

"Oh then what's my favorite spicy food," Sakura asked she put her hand close to her shuriken holster.

"You hate spicy food," Naruto said as feeling returned to his face, "Though it is funny when you do eat spicy food."

"Ok it is you," Sakura said as she moved her hand away and walked to her brother and slapped him across the head, "and don't remind me of that time."

"But it was funny," Naruto said with a smile.

"Do you want me to bab you again," Sakura said waving her fist.

"No," Naruto said getting distance.

"Good, now come on we have to find Sasuke." Sakura said as she ran off with Naruto behind her.

"Why," Naruto asked as they dash to the next clearing.

"Because, we might need his help," Sakura said, 'and I'm worried that he might have been hurt by Kakashi.'

"Oh, so tell me why you were asleep," Naruto asked.

"He got me with a genjutsu," Sakura said in a low voice.

"But I though genjutsu was your thing," Naruto said.

"He caught me by surprise," Sakura said in defense.

"Oh," Naruto said, "well for me; my kage bunshins and I got caught in so many traps I lost count." When they got to the they started in they saw no one around, Naruto then walked into the clearing scratching his head, "where is Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke," Naruto asked.

"I don't …" Sakura never finish as she tripped over something.

"Sis you ok," Naruto asked as he walked over.

"I'm fine," Sakura said as she stood back up, "but what did I trip over?" When the two looked down they saw a Sasuke's head, "what the hell," Sakura screamed.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you buried in the ground," Naruto asked.

"None of you business, dobe" Sasuke said as he struggled to come out of the ground.

"Dobe," Naruto exclaimed shaking his fist, "here we are trying to help you and brush it off."

"Alright that's enough of that," Sakura said as she took out her kunai and started digging around Sasuke's head, "you know for a second I thought you were decapitated."

"Well I'm not," Sasuke said he pulled his hand out of the ground where Sakura was digging and then pulled the rest of him out. "I touched one of the bells so I must be getting close to figuring him out."

"So you touched one of the bells that's great," Sakura said, 'I would have had them but, he didn't have them on him when I bandaged him in those notes.'

"So what," Naruto said, "you didn't grab one." 'My kage bunshin would have had them but then Kakashi would have puffed him away and gotten the bells back. I thought by stunning him with a punch, that would give me opportunity to grab them,' Naruto thought as Sasuke walked away.

"Hold on Sasuke," Sakura said making the Uchiha stop, "why don't you take this." Sakura pulled out a small bento box, "this might help you."

Sasuke looked at the bento then looked at Sakura, "Thank you," Sasuke said but before he took the box an alarm went off and Sasuke turn around spouting colorful language.

"**Damn it**," Sonya roared, "**We were so close, Shannano**."

"_I know_," Sakura said in a depressed voice.

"I wonder who going to get tied to the post," Naruto questioned. A short time later he found out, "So tell me, why I'm tied to the post again," Naruto complained as his body was dangling from the top of the post but he wasn't alone.

"And tell me why I'm tied up as well," Sakura said as she to was dangling from the top of the post to Naruto's left and Sasuke was leaning on the post to Naruto's right.

"Because you two brought food," Kakashi pointed out as he stood in front of the three, "but enough about that, I'll tell you what I think about you three. Each one of had opportunities to grab the bells and Sasuke was the closer."

"So what," Naruto said, "you still have the bells so why not tie up Sasuke?"

"Because, like I said he was closer," Kakashi said, "but still neither of you three figured out about what this test was about."

The three genin paused to think about that for a moment, until Sakura spoke up, "well we would have caught the bells if we worked together but, since there was only two bells."

"That's right," Naruto said, "me and Sakura were going to go after the bells together, because me and Sakura can't fail this because we can't go back to the academy."

"Really why," Kakashi asked also gaining Sasuke's curiosity.

"Because mom and dad said that if we don't become genin by now, then we are not to be called ninja," Sakura said, "and after looking at some ninja missions I believe they're right."

'Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Haruno have looked into this ninja thing,' Kakashi thought as he looked over the three, 'I knew the two were working together to by time to eat and Sakura even bothered to share with Sasuke even though that might ruin their chance of passing. Naruto didn't bother to stop Sakura from giving food to Sasuke but didn't offer.'

"So tell me if that is true then why you tried to give Sasuke some food," Kakashi asked.

"Well we also believe in fairness," Sakura said, "we figured that everyone needs a chance to show some skill."

"I see," Kakashi said, "even though you knew that Sasuke would have a better chance to get the bells if he ate, you still gave him food."

"Yes," Naruto and Sakura said.

Kakashi pause to think, 'it's not what I had in mind but, they did give Sasuke food even though that they knew that he might get the bells and he probably would've.' Kakashi pause some more think until he came up a decision. "Alright I'll tell you what this exercise was about," Kakashi said and the three listen up, "it was about teamwork."

"I see," Sakura said, "the two bells were to break us apart."

"Oh," Naruto said and Sasuke let out a sigh.

"That's right," Kakashi stated as he walked over to a blue stone and stood beside it, "do you know what this is?"

"It's a marmoreal stone," Sakura said.

"Correct," Kakashi said, "and every one of the names carved into it is remembered as heroes. Each one of then died in battle doing the most for their teams and for the Konoha."

"Kakashi can I ask you a question," Naruto asked.

"You may," Kakashi said.

"Are there any Uzumakis on there," Naruto asked.

"No," Kakashi said.

"Oh," Naruto said as he lowered his head.

"You three must realize that it's not all about the mission but also looking out for your team as well," Kakashi said as he paused to let the information sink in, "a friend of mind's name is carved here. He once told me that those who break the rules are trash but those who don't care for their friends and teammates are worse then trash."

"So then they're sewage," Naruto said breaking the moment and have everyone look at him, "what, sewage is worse then trash."

'He's got a point,' Kakashi thought, "Well any way as for my decision to pass you," Kakashi then paused to build tension, "you all pass."

"What really," Sakura said while Sonya was shouting for joy with Naruto and Sasuke let out smirk.

"Yes but barely," Kakashi stated.

"Meaning," Sakura asked.

"Meaning that you three are only temporary genin now," Kakashi said, "so that means that I can still fail you but it also means that you three can show me what fine genin you can become. So as for now Team seven has passed and will begin missions tomorrow."

"Does that also mean that you'll let us down now," Naruto said.

"Ok," Kakashi said as he cut Sakura and Naruto lose and the four went there ways.

Sakura and Naruto went strait home to tell the good news. When they got home they saw didn't see them there, "Where are they," Naruto asked as he and Sakura looked around the front entrance.

"Right hand blue," said a voice from the back porch, when the two genin got there they saw Kosumo and Yuri trying to put their right hand on a blue circle as they reached over each other.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing," Sakura asked surprising the two players making them fall down.

"Looks like I win," Yuri said while she was still on top of Kosumo.

"That's because you're on top," Kosumo said.

"I'm always on top," Yuri said as she leaned closer to her husband.

"Hello," Sakura said making them stop, "where standing here."

"That never stop us, before" Yuri said.

"Yeah, but it does now," Sakura said.

"Would those two learn to control themselves, Shannano" Sonya said.

"So I take it that you two are done with you test," Kosumosu said as he walk to the back deck carrying three glasses of water.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about that," Yuri said as she got off her husband.

Once they sat down in the living room Naruto and Sakura talked about their test and how they're only temporary genin and that they will have to prove themselves as genin in order to stay genin.

"So tell me how will you going to stay genin," Kosumosu said.

"Well for one thing we're going to have to learn to work together," Sakura said.

"True but to work together what must you three have," Kosumo asked. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other then back at Kosumo and shrugged, "well then I guess that's something you'll have to find."

"We will," Naruto and Sakura said.

"Good I hope you do," Kosumosu said as he looked at his watch. "Well have you two eaten lunch," Kosumosu asked and they nodded, "good, because now that you two are ninja you're going to burn more energy now so eat three squares a day and don't go overboard, especially you Naruto." Naruto then scratch the back of his head with a smile.

"Well now that you two are genin, let's say we go out for barbeque tonight," Yuri said making the two cheer.

"But please note that this is a freebee," Kosumo said, "any other outside meals you'll have to pay."

"As long there are missions we'll have plenty of money," Naruto said.

"Really," Kosumosu said with a smile.

"Don't hit off us," Sakura said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kosumosu said.

"Yeah right," Sonya said.

"Well anyway you have about," Yuri said as she looked at her watch, "six-thirdly to meet us as the barbeque restaurant, ok."

"No problem," Naruto said as he set his watch, "I'll meet all of you there." Naruto then left to practice in some of the areas to practice skills.

"That's boy is energetic isn't he," Yuri said as she got up and went to the back deck were they left the twister paper, and then looked back at Kosumo, "want to try again."

"You're on," Kosumo said as he joined his wife in anther round.

"I'm going out for a walk," Sakura said got up and left not wanting to see her parents enjoying them selves too much.

"Bro want to join," Kosumo asked.

"Of course," Kosumosu said as he disappeared.

In a small area Naruto was fighting against his kage bunshin to practice his taijutsu. After a few hours Naruto lied on the ground feeling a bit tired, he didn't want to be dead tired so that he miss dinner. "So that's the kage bunshin jutsu," said a familiar voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see Sakura walk out of the bushes.

"Hey sis what are you doing here," Naruto asked.

"Well I heard that you learn a non-perverted jutsu so thought I would have a look," Sakura said as she sat and looked at the horizon as the sun settled.

"Yeah but it still needs work," Naruto said as he sat up.

"So tell me where you learned that jutsu," Sakura asked.

"Here and there," Naruto said trying to avoid the subject.

"I'll accept that for a time," Sakura said, "but soon I'll want to know."

'No you don't,' Naruto thought, "Well any way I have to freshen up for diner see ya." Naruto then left for home leaving Sakura there.

After a minute Sakura looked over her shoulder, "you can come out of there Hinata," Sakura said and then a squeak was heard. After a pause an indigo hair girl with pale eyes came out of hiding and stood a few feet behind Sakura. "I see you have a thing for my idiot brother," Sakura said not turning around, "well don't just stand there, say something."

"Well I um…" Hinata said stammering her words as she pressed her fingers, "It's that well um…"

"He doesn't know you exist," Sakura finished and then silence, "let me tell you something about my brother; he loud, obnoxious, and a broken-record when he talks about him becoming hokage but, if there is one thing about him is that he never gives up. As long as there is a chance of success he'll go for it and if there isn't he'll make one." Sakura then got up and turned to the Hyuga heir, "if you want him to notice you, you must work hard. If you can do that then you have gain his attention. Like me I'm going to work hard to get Sasuke-kun's attention and show him how much of a serious ninja I can be."

"I see," Hinata said as she walked off.

"One more thing, Hinata," Sakura said making the Hyuga pause and listen, "don't doubt yourself, ever."

"I try," Hinata said with some confidence.

"No, I will," Sakura corrected.

"I will," Hinata said as she left the area.

"Just call me Aphrodite," Sakura mused.

"Love conquers all," Sonya said.

"True," Sakura said as she looked around that area, "I think we're clear."

"So let me out," Sonya said sounding impatient.

"Hold on, calm down," Sakura said as she brought her hands up in a sign.

"Naiteki bunshin jutsu," both Sakura and Sonya shouted. In a puff of smoke a bunshin appeared next to Sakura but the only difference is the bunshin has amber eyes instead of emerald one like Sakura.

"How does it feel to be out again," Sakura asked the bunshin.

"Good, I guess," the bunshin said, "but I still feel like a ghost when I come out."

"Don't worry we found a way to make you whole," Sakura said with a smile.

"Kage bunshin jutsu," Sonya said with a smile matching Sakura's, and then they both let out a shout, "Shannano."

Not to far away a shadow saw the two talking as he pulled out a cell phone and activated speed dial. After a few ring he got a hello, "It's me and I got some news."

"Really and what is that," asked a voice on the other line.

"She's free," the shadow said, then hung up the phone and disappeared from the area.

END.

Well there you have it.

As for Kosumo and Kosumosu, I'll let you in on something they are not demons they're human and so is Yuri. Plus I too have parents that are open about sex it disturbing but, they do it to tease me.


	10. missions, friends and family

Chapter: 10: missions, friends and family.

* * *

One weak has passed since team seven was formed and for their missions, well… 

"So tell me again why we're doing these crappy missions," Naruto complained as he and his teammates were carrying brown bags of groceries, "I kind of pictured my ninja career to be more exiting."

"Now Naruto how many times have I told you," Kakashi asked, "the reason why is that you three need to prove yourselves more so that I may promote you to a c-rank mission."

"So stop complaining," Sakura said as she walked to Naruto's side.

"I have every right to complain," Naruto said as he was carrying the better bulk of food, "I'm carrying most of the food here."

"That what you get for opening your mouth," Sasuke said as he paced himself ahead of Naruto.

"Shut it, Sasuke," Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke and he glared back.

'Oy,' Sakura thought as she shook her head.

"**Tell me about it**," Sonya said observing though Sakura's eyes, "**this is going to hamper or chances of gaining Kakashi-sensei's approval**."

Sakura sighed as she stepped in-between the two and looked back at Naruto, "now you need to stop, Naruto you're going to blow our chance to gain Kakashi's approval. Plus you should pay attention more you almost dropped the food."

"Well he ain't helping," Naruto as he pointed his head to Sasuke since his hands are full.

"That's enough we're here," Kakashi said as he rung the front bell of their client. After a few seconds a women in crutches opened the door, "Hello we're here to deliver your groceries to you."

"Oh yes, thank you," the women said as she hobbled out of the way, "please put them in the kitchen."

"You've heard her," Kakashi said as they walk inside noticing the glare the women was giving Naruto. After they put the food away in the places the women directed, there mission was over, "good job everyone, a few close calls but still job well done," Kakashi said, then turned to the women and handed her a bill, "you have one week to pay." Kakashi then led his team outside, "we are not done for the day," Kakashi said, "I'm going report to the office on this mission, so meet me on the bridge in thirty minutes so I can tell you three your next mission," and in a puff of smoke Kakashi left.

"**Thirty minutes, yeah right**," Sonya said.

'More like two hours,' Sakura said as she turned to Sasuke, "so Sasuke-kun, do you want to have lunch with me?"

"No," the Uchiha said bluntly as he walked away making Sakura's face drop.

"I'm going to go walk around the village for a while then have some ramen, want to come, sis," Naruto asked.

"No thanks, Naruto," Sakura said, "I'm going to go see mom."

"Ok then, see ya," Naruto said as the two walked away.

Meanwhile team ten came out of a villager's house, "thank you for babysitting little Nena," a woman said as they stood in front of her house.

"No problem Ms," Asuma said he took out a cigarette and lit it up, "just doing our job."

'These missions for the past week have been real troublesome,' Shikamaru thought as he looked up at the clouds.

"Well we're off," Asuma said with a wave.

"Ok, have a nice day," the woman said as she walked back inside and close the door.

Asuma then turned to his students, "well, mission baby-sit little Nena is complete. Now you three have thirty minutes to yourselves, meet me at the usual place when times up for the next mission." In a poof of smoke Asuma disappeared off to the hokage tower.

"Well I'm going to have lunch; you two coming," Choji asked.

"No," Ino said, "I'm going to see if Sasuke has his break. Then I'll see if I can have lunch with him." Ino then walked off to find the Uchiha leaving her lazy team, 'and get him away from forehead.'

"Like he'll have lunch with her," Shikamaru said, "of anybody else for that matter."

"Tell me about it," Choji said, "so do you wan t to join me."

"No I'm not that hungry, so I'm going to that small roof park and look at the clouds," Shikamaru said as he walked away.

"Alright see you in half an hour," Choji said as he walked away to the nearest eating place.

"I'll have miso ramen please," Naruto said as he sat down at the Ichiraku ramen bar and laid some money on the bar.

"Coming right up," Ayame said as she took the money and began to prepare the ramen. Naruto then looked around the bar to see someone missing.

"Say Ayame-chan where is your old man," Naruto asked.

"Oh, he's feeling under the weather, so I'll be taking over for him," Ayame said as she poured the broth and noodles into a bowl and handed the bowl to Naruto, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he split the sticks and began digging in.

"I see Kakashi let you have a break at the same as me," Iruka said as he walked in and sat down in the seat next to Naruto, "I'll have the chicken please."

"Coming right up," Ayame said as she went back to the boiler.

"So Naruto, how your first week of being a ninja," Iruka asked as Ayame place his bowl in front of him.

"It's not what I expected," Naruto said as pauses between eating.

"Well what were you expecting," Iruka asked.

"You know real ninja missions not this labor work," Naruto said.

"Well you are just rookie genin," Iruka said then slurped up some ramen, "doing labor work is for all beginners, plus there is a hidden meaning behind it."

"Really," Naruto said as he stops eating, "what's that?"

"If told you that it wouldn't be hidden now would it," Iruka said making Naruto moan, "but I'm sure you and your team will figure it out."

"Maybe," Naruto said as he lifted his bowl and drank the broth.

"So how's your team," Iruka asked, "you should be happy that you sister is on your team."

"I am but…"

"Let me guess, Sasuke," Iruka said.

"I will admit that he is good but, he just so moody and self-centered," Naruto said, "I mean he's thinks he is so great because he's an Uchiha."

"Well they are one of the best clans in the Konoha," Iruka said as he finished his bowl.

"So what," Naruto said, "that still doesn't make him better then every one else."

"True but still he was number one I your class and Sakura was number four," Iruka said, "and the one thing that passed you was your kage bunshin."

"Well I have been practicing that jutsu," Naruto said.

"That's good to hear," Iruka said.

A few minutes earlier at the dango shop, Sakura has just walked in and sat down at one of the tables by the entrance, "Oh Sakura," Yuri said as she walked up to her daughter, "so want some dango?"

"Of course," Sakura said.

A few minutes later Yuri came out of the kitchen area with two trays of dango and laid on the table in front of Sakura and then sat in front of her, "So tell me how your team is doing," Yuri asked.

"Well we seem to be getting along," Sakura said as she munched on of the balls, "but Naruto sometimes screws up on the missions."

"Really how so," Yuri asked as she took out a small bento and ate from it.

"In one mission we had to do some grass cutting and Naruto wasn't watching what he was doing and ran over some flowers," Sakura said as she finish one of the sticks, "and because of that we had to replace them."

"That sounds like him," Yuri said.

"Because of him we had to do more work," Sakura said as she ate more of her dango, "Sasuke and I have to watch over him most of time to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Well don't watch over him too much that you ignore your own duties," Yuri said as she ate some rice crackers from her bento, "and what do you think about your missions?"

"Well like Naruto, it wasn't like I thought," Sakura said as she was on her third dango stick, "and I think Sasuke was on the same line."

"What do you mean," Yuri asked.

"Like I said, we did grass cutting, plus we did baby-sitting and other things that require manual labor," Sakura said.

"**More like cheep labor**," Sonya said.

"Your aunt Suisun once complained about her missions," Yuri said as she as she bit into her rice cracker.

"That's right you told me that aunt Suisun was a chunin," Sakura said.

"Yeah, so," Yuri said.

"So can you tell me what her genin life was like," Sakura asked.

"Sure," Yuri said as she stopped eating, "now let me think. Well she did train her body every weekday and her mind every day. Though her whole ninja career she did 100 D ranked missions, which are what you are doing now, 30 C rank missions which are bodyguard missions from regular robbers and highwaymen, 5 B ranks, those are against other ninja chunin level. Let me tell you this she freaked out on her first B rank but, she and her team made it though, and one A rank."

"How did she handle her A rank," Sakura asked with interest.

"It was successful but, after that mission she stopped working as a ninja for reasons I can't tell you," Yuri said as she looked at her watch, "almost year after that A rank mission she died."

"How did she die," Sakura asked.

Yuri let out a sigh, "she died twelve years ago, on October ten along with other ninja that day."

Sakura look down, "I see," she said in a soft tone, "So tell me do you know any of her training methods?"

"Not really," Yuri said as she looked up in thought, "I know how she trained as a genin but as a chunin, I have no clue. You see, like I told you and Naruto I've never passed the genin test and my sister barely passed it."

"And that you didn't try again because you were out aging your academy peers," Sakura finished.

"Right," Yuri said, "so I took it upon myself that the ninja life was not for me. Sure I can pass the genin test now but, can you see me with twelve year olds doing the jobs your doing." Sakura pictured her mother in that position and then started to chuckle, "you now see my point," Yuri said and paused, "so you wanted to know her training methods, right?" Sakura nodded and Yuri looked in thought and then grabbed the tray Sakura's dango was on and laid it flat on her open hand. Then extend her arm over the side of the table, "if I were to turn my hand over, what will happen," Yuri asked.

"The tray would fall on the floor and brake," Sakura said.

"You would thank that wouldn't you," Yuri said as she turns her hand over only the tray didn't fall, "looks like you were wrong."

"How are you doing that," Sakura asked with interest she moved in for a close look.

"I use my chakra to make it stick to my hand," Yuri said as she put the tray back on the table.

"But I thought that chakra can only be used for ninja techniques," Sakura said.

"And sometimes it can be used for other purposes," Yuri said, "like how I picked up the tray. Plus chakra isn't always used by ninjas; some civilians can use it as well, just not as well."

"Iruka-sensei did tell use that back in the academy," Sakura said.

"And there is other group of people who use chakra as well," Yuri said.

"Who," Sakura asked.

"Samurai," Yuri said, "But the way they use chakra is though their katana or their wakasashi or any other samurai weapons and they are frowned upon by ninja villages. But enough about that let me tell you how this type of training will help you." Yuri then looked at her watch then look back at her daughter, "which I'll tell you and maybe Naruto if stays before he goes off train after diner or before."

"Aww," Sakura said disappointed, "how come?"

Yuri then held up her hand and pointed to her watch, "Because your thirty minutes are up." Sakura then sat up instantly and dashed out of the shop yelling good-bye in fast pace, "I wonder what type of ninja she'll become," Yuri muttered as she watched the dust cloud made by her daughter.

Around seven-o-clock team seven finished their last mission for the day, "well congratulations," Kakashi announced to his pupils, "you three have finished a weeks worth missions, and I will say that it's still shaky but, I think we're making progress."

"So when will we move on to harder mission," Naruto asked.

"Well since this team might show potential it's still got a long way to go," Kakashi said, "Maybe later in the month."

"Fine," Naruto said disappointed.

"Ok then, team seven dismissed," Kakashi said as he disappeared.

"I really got to learn that," Naruto said and turned to his team, "well I'm going to do some light training and then have dinner."

"Would you like to come over for diner Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke said ever so bluntly.

"Come Sasuke," Naruto said, "You might like Kosumo-tousan's cooking."

"I said I'll pass," Sasuke said as he walked off.

"There he goes again act so superior," Naruto said as he walked off to he train area.

"Hold on Naruto," Sakura said make the orange boy stop, "mom wants to meet us back home she going to show us something."

"Really, what," Naruto asked.

"You'll see when we get home," Sakura said

Haruno residence

"Mom we're home," Sakura said as she and Naruto enter their home.

"In the dining room dear," Yuri yelled from the said room. The two genin entered the dining room to see Yuri sitting down in one of the chairs looking a bit serious. "Have a seat you two," Yuri said and the two genin did so, "what I'm about to tell you is real important so listen up."

"**BURP,** what's going on here," Kosumo said as walk in from the kitchen making Naruto chuckle.

"Not now dear, I'm in the middle of discussing something important with the kids," Yuri said, "now shoo."

"Fine I'll shoo, but I'll shell return, and when that happens, it'll be time to eat," Kosumo said as he walked to the den.

"Now we was I," Yuri said with pause, "oh yeah, I about to tell you how my sister trained during her times as a genin, but first a bit more background." Naruto then moaned, "I know I'm eating away at your train Naruto but bare it, ok."

"Mom, could you show Naruto that trick you did with your chakra so he won't be so jumpy," Sakura said.

"Alright then," Yuri said as she picked up her plate off the table and laid it flat in her hand and extended it to Naruto, "Naruto, try take the plate from my hand."

Naruto look at the plate then at Yuri then back the plate, "ok," Naruto said as he put his hands on the plate and pulled, only the plate didn't budge. Naruto then try to use a little more force but it still didn't budge, he was about to pull harder when, "ok that's enough Naruto," Yuri said making Naruto stop, "I don't want you breaking it."

"How did you do that," Naruto asked.

"I used my chakra to hold the plate so that you couldn't move it," Yuri said as she put the plate back in front of her, "when Suisun figured out how to use her chakra this way she became more efficient in her use of chakra."

"But how did that make her stronger," Naruto asked.

"It didn't," Yuri said making the two confused, "well, not until she decided to become chunin, then she figured how to use this to become stronger."

"How," Sakura asked.

"Don't know," Yuri said making the two moan, "sorry."

"So tell me how you did that with the plate," Sakura said.

"Well you see like I said, I focused my chakra to my hand and the plate so that it will stick, the trick it not to use too little or too much," Yuri said, "if too little it won't stick and if too much the plate will break."

"but enough about that it's time to eat," Kosumo said as he walked in carrying four plates in his arms and then place them in front of the three as they grabbed them from his arms, "there is one more thing that she forgot to show you." Kosumo then grab the his plate by edge and turned it over, only the food on the plate stayed in place, "Chakra is also good at holding things in place," Kosumo said as he place his food back and started eating.

"You really shouldn't play with your food dear it embarrassing," Yuri said to her husband.

"You're the one to talk," Kosumo said earning him a slap to the back of the head.

"You're to never to speak about that," Yuri said.

"Fine," Kosumo said as he continued to eat.

'Out of all the parents in Konoha these have to be mine,' Sakura thought.

"**I find them quite funny**," Sonya said.

"Kosumo-tousan where is Kosumosu," Naruto asked.

"Yeah I thought he was eating with us," Sakura said.

"Oh, he eating with a new friend his," Kosumo said.

"Who," Naruto asked.

"I believe you call him Iruka," Kosumo said

"Why is he talking to Iruka-sensei," Sakura asked.

"From what I hear, they mainly talk about life and solving the world's problems," Kosumo said, "plus I'm sure they're talking about you, and I'm sure they're good things."

"You think so," Naruto asked.

"I know so," Kosumo said.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku ramen; "So tell me Iruka, how the new batch students coming along," Kosumosu asked.

Iruka let out a big sigh, "Not so well, I now have to deal with Naruto number two, Konohamaru," Iruka as he shook his head in his hand.

"Oh the hokage's grandson," Kosumosu said as he pried his chopsticks, "I heard that even the hokage has trouble with him."

"Not just the hokage, even Ebisu sometimes has problems controlling him," Iruka said, "how do you and brother handle someone like Naruto."

"With a smile trail and error, plus a slap to the back of the head now and then," Kosumosu said, "and one important thing."

"And what's that," Iruka asked.

"Communication," Kosumosu said after he slurped up some noodles.

"I see," Iruka said.

"You look like a man doesn't like to give up on his students," Kosumosu said.

"Of course not I refuse to give up on them even when they become genin I still refuse to let them go," Iruka said as his bowl was place in front of him, "sometimes I worry what their jonin instructors are doing to them."

"Don't worry," Kosumosu said as he finished, "I'm sure they won't push to the point of death but, I do expect Naruto and Sakura to work their hardest."

"Well Uchiha Sasuke, with the best scores in his class, is on their team and Hatake Kakashi is their team jonin, both of which are the best at what they do," Iruka said.

"And that is what worries me," Kosumosu said as he put his money on the bar and slid off his stool, "It's been nice talking with you Iruka maybe some other time."

The next day team seven was waiting for their sensei yet again, "You know what," Sakura said, "I now come to see if sensei will show."

"Tell me about it," Naruto said.

"Mean will it kill him to show up on time for once," Sakura said in outrage.

After one more hour, "Hello how's it going," Kakashi greeted.

"Your late again sensei," Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Sorry about but, I was washing my clothes this morning so I had to wait for them to dry," Kakashi said with a smile if you could see it.

"**At least his lies are becoming believable**," Sonya said.

"So what's on the agenda today Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked.

"Well how does farming sound to you," Kakashi said.

"Ah man," Naruto moan while Sasuke a face of disproval, "one of these days we're going to get better mission then these D-rank ones."

"Yes but for now, off to the rural area of Konoha," Kakashi said as he motioned the three to fallow.

"Don't worry Naruto," Sakura said, "I'm sure we'll get a higher one soon."

"**Who are you kidding; you're just about eager he is,**" Sonya said, "**you just want** **to try that new genjutsu."**

'You're right,' Sakura said, 'and when I learn that kage bunshin it'll be a ninjutsu.'

"**That's right and I'll be real**," Sonya said with a smile.

At the east gate an old man with a bottle of sake was talking to the guards, "well everything seems to be in order," the chunin on duty said, "I don't suppose you care to state your biasness."

"I am looking to hire some ninja for protection," the old man said, "and maybe some people to help me on a project back home."

"I sure are ninja can help you with your problem," the chunin said as hand back the old man's papers, "the hiring of ninja are take place in the office area of the hokage tower, which is as the base of the plateau."

"Thank you," the man said as he walks inside the village.

"I swear these missions are driving me nuts," Naruto said as he ate his ramen on his lunch break, "I know I didn't want to be a ninja doing these types of missions."

'here we go again,' Iruka thought, "Like I said before Naruto there is a point in all these D-rank missions that you and your teammates are doing."

"Then why don't you tell me," Naruto said.

"If I told you that would defeat the purpose of the whole thing," Iruka said, "and also look at the lighter side of these missions."

Naruto stopped to think, "Well, I do have more time to train and we're finely getting Sasuke to say more then a three word sentence," Naruto said as he finished his meal.

"See, there you go," Iruka said, "Just have a little more faith and your chance will come."

"That sounded cheesy," Naruto said

"Cheesy but, true," Iruka said as he look at his pocket watch, "and you better hurry back your time is up."

"Oh, ok then see you later Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he left the stand and into a white haired man.

"Naruto watch what you're doing," Kosumosu said.

"Sorry Kosumosu but I don't want to be late," Naruto said then dashed off and Kosumosu sat at the bar next to Iruka.

"So how is he doing," Kosumosu asked Iruka.

"Good so far but he being a little impatient and want a harder mission," Iruka said.

"So why don't you give him one," Kosumosu asked. "Naruto loves a challenge."

"True but still it feels too early for the genin teams to attempt one," Iruka said.

"Didn't you say you have faith," Kosumosu asked.

"Your right but still," Iruka said

"Well you won't know until try," Kosumosu said.

"Maybe your right," Iruka said, "I'll talk with the hokage about it; but don't you feel concerned about Naruto and your niece,"

"A little but I'm confident," Kosumosu said as he order his ramen.

"By the way I want to ask you something," Iruka said.

"What is it?"

"You said that you and your brother came to Konoha fifteen years ago," Iruka said.

"That's right," Kosumosu replied.

"So tell me where you came from," Iruka asked.

"Me and my brother came form a city that's to the west of sand," Kosumosu said.

"I don't think is any town out there," Iruka said.

"How far west of sand have you gotten," Kosumosu asked.

"I've been to the sand but never had I herd any place west of Suna," Iruka said.

"That depends on far your willing to travel," Kosumosu said as the old man placed his ramen in front of him.

"And how far would that be," Iruka asked.

"Well the terrain is tough but there are certain ways to get there," Kosumosu said.

"Like what," Iruka asked.

"Well west of Suna there's a glass desert, you try crossing that," Kosumosu said, "or you can go far east of land of Mist and go though the storms."

"So how did you get here," Iruka asked.

Kosumosu then slid off the stool but turned to face Iruka, "to quote an old saying, practice man practice," Kosumosu said as he was on the other side of the small certain, "maybe when we talk again will talk about life and solving the world problems instead of trying to probe me for information." Kosumosu then left the stand.

"Man I got to get home and cook," Kosumo said as he locked up his biasness, and then walked home. 'I wonder what we should have,' Kosumo questioned in his mind, 'something quick and plain or something with timing in it?' Kosumo turned a corner and bumped into an old man causing the old man to fall down, "Oh, I'm sorry about that," Kosumo said as he extended his hand the old man.

The old man took Kosumo's hand lifted himself up, "don't worry about it," the old man said as he dusted himself off, "I've been though worst."

"Judging by your clothes, you look like you're not from around here," Kosumo said.

"Your right I'm here on biasness," the old man said.

"What kind of biasness, mister," Kosumo said.

"Oh, I'm Tazuna, from the land of waves, and I came here for protection," Tazuna said, "and maybe some help on a project."

"Well I'm Haruno Kosumo, and what do you need protection for," Kosumo asked, "and what's this project?"

"Well it's something that will bring hope to my homeland," Tazuna said, "and there are people who'll want to crush that hope."

"I see that's why you came to this village," Kosumo said.

"Yes, I'm going to get a ninja team escort for the time I work on my project," Tazuna said.

"Well then you have nothing to fear," Kosumo said, "Konoha ninjas are the best. I even a daughter and son who are one. They became ninjas about a month ago."

"Isn't that dangerous for them," Tazuna asked.

"No they handle the jobs they're doing," Kosumo said.

"And what do you do," Tazuna asked.

"Well, me and my brother run a shop and we fix and maintain some of the mechanical and some electrical problems that some of the people go though," Kosumo said.

"So you and your brother are good with machines huh," Tazuna said and Kosumo nodded, "then why don't you come with me tomorrow back to my home help with some of the equipment problems we've been having?"

"Tomorrow no can do," Kosumo said and Tazuna drooped his head, "but my brother might."

"Is he as good as you say," Tazuna asked.

"Sure he is," Kosumo said, "but how about money. I may be nice but, I'm not easy."

"Oh," Tazuna said as he dropped his head, "I'm sorry but, I can't pay you right away."

"I see," Kosumo said as he paused in thought, "you said that this project off yours will bring hope, will also bring money."

"Of course," Tazuna said, "it'll open new trade for our village."

"Let me guess, it's a bridge, right," Kosumo said and Tazuna nodded, "ok then how about this; I invest in this bridge of yours."

"You do that," Tazuna asked, "I can't promise anything."

"I heard about the land of waves and that it a good fishing village," Kosumo said, "and that its fish production is high, but the shipping company overwhelms that land with high costs."

"I see your well informed," Tazuna said, "are you sure you want to invest this bridge?"

"I'm confidant that you'll complete it, especially with Konoha ninjas watching your back," Kosumo said, "So when are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Well, the hokage said that he'll have a ninja team ready at one p.m. tomorrow," Tazuna said.

"I'll talk to my brother about it," Kosumo said, "I'll tell him to wait outside the hokage tower at that time?"

"What does your brother look like," Tazuna asked.

"You'll know him when you see him," Kosumo said as he walked away, "and that concludes that and I wish you good luck on your project."

"Thank you very much," Tazuna said and Kosumo gave a back wave.

"Uncle, you're up early," Sakura said.

"Yeah an outside job came up," Kosumosu said, "and I maybe be gone for awhile, so I'm packing for the trip."

"Why are you going away," Naruto asked.

"Let's just say that your father found an investment and I'm going to take a look at it," Kosumosu said, "by the way when I get back I want to hear your travels and then I'll tell you mine."

"We will," Sakura said as she and Naruto put on hip packs, "Well we're off to do are missions."

"More like grunt work," Naruto said as the two sibs left the house.

A few hours later team seven has finished their latest mission of chasing a cat though out the northern wilderness and are now witnessing the reason it ran off, "That's what it gets for scratching my face up," Naruto said as the team watched the cat get smothered in a fat woman's bosom.

"I almost feel sorry for that feline," Sakura thought out loud.

"**No joke**," Sonya said.

"Well catching Toma the cat mission is complete. Now let's see what's else we have for your team," the Hokage said as he thumbed though the D-list, "We have a client who's son three year old needs babysitting, plus a farmer needs help on his farm, and a whose deliveries need sending. So which one do you want?"

"I chose D, none of the above," Naruto said sounding outright annoyed, "can you give us something a bit more difficult, like maybe a C-rank?"

'He does have point,' Sasuke thought.

'He's going to get me in so much trouble,' Kakashi though with a sigh.

'He could at least present the proposal better,' Sakura thought.

"**Who cares, as long as he ups the difficulty of these missions**," Sonya said.

"_True_," Sakura replied.

Iruka let out a moan, "now look Naruto, you're not ready yet. It takes at least two months before we assign C type mission to genin strait from the academy," Iruka said.

"He's right Naruto, or do you want me to explain the rank system again," the hokage said.

"No," Naruto said dejected, "I don't feel like sleeping on this floor again."

'I know,' Sakura thought, 'even I'm bored when this old man starts explaining things.'

"**I think we found a cure for insomnia**," Sonya said making Sakura giggle.

"But come on old man surely you have a C-rank ready for us," Naruto said, "These D ones are getting quite boring."

The hokage paused to think, "Humm, what says the rest of you, what do you think, and be honest," the hokage said.

"Well I believe I'm ready for a challenge," Sasuke said.

"I'm confident that we need something harder but not overkill," Sakura said.

"And you Kakashi," the Hokage asked.

"I say that we give them a simple c-rank like a simple escort mission or guard duty," Kakashi stated, "if one's available."

"Well it just so happens that we got one in yesterday," the hokage said as he switched to the C rank scroll, "a man is working on a bridge back home and has come under attack by thugs and hooligans. It will require you to leave the village for at least a month."

"That's ok we need to get out once in a while and see the world," Naruto said.

"Ok then the client that you'll be protecting will give you more information," the Hokage said as he signaled for some one to come in.

Out from the door was an old man in his seventies wearing ragged clothing and carrying a bottle of sake, "so this is the team that's suppose to protect me huh," the old man said as he took a swig from the bottle, "they look like a bunch of children, especially the short stupid looking one."

"Why is everybody always picking on me," Naruto said.

"Because it's true," Sakura said.

"That hurt sis," Naruto said.

"Well I'm Tazuna an architect engineer for bridge that will bring hope and prosperity to my home," Tazuna said with feeling, "I hired you to protect me with your lives so expect you to do that."

"Don't worry I'm the jonin of this team so you won't have to worry," Kakashi said.

"Good," Tazuna said, "Oh, before I forget there will be another person joining us."

"Really, who that," Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, I'm supposed to meet him outside at this time," Tazuna said, "he's suppose to look at my bridge and help with the construction and maybe invest in it."

"Then let's go meet him," Kakashi said.

When team seven walked out of the hokage tower, Sakura and Naruto saw a familiar white hair man, "Uncle Kosumosu, what are you doing here," Sakura asked before Naruto.

"So you're the brother of Kosumo," Tazuna asked.

"and you must be Tazuna the bridge builder," Kosumosu said as he extended his hand an Tazuna shook it, then looked at team seven, "so luck may have it that my niece's team will be the one protecting us."

"So this pink haired girl is your niece huh," Tazuna asked, "I can see that this is going to be an intrusting trip already."

"True," Kosumosu said adjusting his backpack, "and since no intros are need let get under way. Kakashi how long will it take for your team to get ready?"

"About thirty minutes," Kakashi said.

"Ok then we'll meet you four at the east gate," Kosumosu said, "in the mean time, Tazuna why don't you show me the plans for this bridge." Kosumosu and Tazuna walked off.

"Well, get going you three," Kakashi said, "and don't be late."

"Follow your own advice sensei," Naruto said as the three left the area.

Thirty minutes later team seven and the two engineers were at the gate, "Alright everyone let's go," Naruto said with much gusto.

"Well you seem eager today," Sakura said.

"**The same can be said for you**," Sonya said.

'_It's the first time I get to leave the village_,' Sakura said.

"It's the first time I get to leave the village," Naruto said making Sakura giggle.

"Are you sure we'll be ok with him," Tazuna said as he pointed at Naruto.

'What's with this old man,' Naruto thought as he turns to Tazuna, "Hey stop looking down on me, because I'm going to become hokage some day."

"You hokage, ha," Tazuna said as he drank some sake, "Kages are wise and powerful and you are weak and stupid."

"Well I'm going to become hokage but not over night, first I got to make a name for myself and this mission will be a starting point for that," Naruto said.

"Well then I wish you good luck," Kosumosu said as he adjusted his pack.

"Is everyone ready to go," Kakashi asked and everyone nodded, "then let's go!"

"Hey mister Tazuna," Sakura said as the group of six walk along to the Land of Waves.

"What is it," Tazuna said in an impatient tone.

"You said that you came from the Land of Waves, right," Sakura asked.

"**He didn't have to sound impatient**," Sonya said.

"Yes, what about it," Tazuna replied in the same tone.

"Kakashi-sensei, are there any ninja in the Land of Waves," Sakura asked.

"No, because it doesn't have the finance or manpower to have one unlike the other four nations or the other small nations," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean other five nations," Naruto asked as he walked backwards.

"Well as you three should know that on this continent there are the five great shanobi nations, fire, water, lightning, earth and wind. Each of these five nations have a kage or shadow; the kage in each village is suppose to be the most powerful ninja in their village," Kakashi said.

"So you're telling me that the lord hokage is the most powerful ninja in Konoha," Sakura asked.

"That's right," Kakashi said.

"Wow that's amazing that he's so strong," Sakura said.

"That old man sure doesn't look all that powerful," Sonya said.

'I know,' Sakura said.

'What is Kakashi-sensei talking about,' Naruto thought, 'that old man falls for my sexy no jutsu and then faints.'

"Hey," Kakashi shouted making the two sibs stop, "you just doubted the lord hokage just now didn't you?" The two then shook there heads nervously.

Kosumosu then placed his hand in Kakashi shoulder, "go easy on them, I didn't think much of the third when I first met him."

Kakashi then made a smile under the mask, "to tell you the truth neither did me, till I saw him in action," Kakashi said as he walked behind Sakura. "But since this is a C rank mission neither of you three should encounter ninja on these missions," Kakashi said he petted Sakura's head.

Sakura turn to her uncle, "So uncle, before you came to Konoha were have you been," Sakura asked.

"Oh let me think," Kosumosu said as he looked up to collect thoughts, "I've been all over the west of this continent."

"How far west," Kakashi asked.

"Far," Kosumosu said simply as he stepped in a puddle as he advanced to the front of the group, "great now my shoe is wet."

After the party passed the puddle two men rose out of it, with one of them mumbling curses as he jumped to the side of Kakashi wrapping a spiked chain connecting the two men around the mimicry surprised jonin. The two rouge ninja then tightened the chain so it hugged Kakashi; the rest of the party turn around to see the display.

"One down," both ninja said as they gave their chain a final tug making Kakashi's body fall to pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura and Naruto said in surprise.

"Huh," Kosumosu and Tazuna said they turned to see the two ninja run to the side of Kosumosu.

"Now you're going to pay for stepping on my head," one of the ninja said as he ran by making the chain come close to his head.

"Kosumosu-ojiki," Naruto said as he tackled Kosumosu to the ground before the chain lobbed the white haired man's head off.

"Two in one, lucky us," one of the ninja said they rewound their chain for anther pass. A shuriken then whizzed between the two ninja and taking their chain with it. The chain was now pined to a near by tree; before the ninja could yank their chain loose Sasuke then jumped in the air and threw a kunai though the center hole of the shuriken he threw.

The two ninja pull on their chain but couldn't pull it out of the tree. Sasuke then landed on their extended arms and gave the two a mule kick to their faces. "Split now," one of the ninja said.

"Rodger," the other said as they both grabbed their clawed gauntlets and gave it twist. The chain then broke from their gauntlets and then one ran towards Naruto and Kosumosu while the other to Tazuna and Sakura.

'Here we go,' Sakura thought as she got into stance in front of Tazuna.

"Let's kick his ass," Sonya said as Sakura ready her hands but, then Sasuke ran in front of her before her hands came together.

Before the two made it to their targets, they let out a small cry of pain as they were being head locked by a familiar masked ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said in surprise as looked back to where Kakashi's remains should be only to see a cut up log, 'I see it was a replacement jutsu.' Naruto then got up but felt a stinging in his hand.

"Naruto," Kakashi said gaining the boy's attention, "their claws were poisonous, so don't move around to much the poison will be in your system faster."

Naruto then began to panic a little, "don't worry Naruto I'll fix it up," Kosumosu said as he rummaged though his pack and pulled out a medium sized med kit, "how come here and give me your hand." Naruto complied and Kosumosu his hand, Kosumosu looked it and Naruto a small smile, "don't worry the cut wasn't that deep so the poison hasn't entered your system completely," Kosumosu said as he pulled out a small spray can, "could you please form some of your chakra to your hand." Kosumosu then sprayed some of the contents on Naruto's hand after which the liquid hissed and steamed, "there you go all better," Kosumosu said he started to wrap his hand when he notice the wound start to heal faster then norm, 'well, well, it seems that he's up and running.'

Naruto, looking at his uncle, started to worry, "is every all right," Naruto asked snapping Kosumosu out of thought.

"Yes it is," Kosumosu said as he resumed wrapping the hand.

"So how's he doing," Kakashi asked from behind Kosumosu surprising Naruto and Kosumosu.

"I hate it when you ninjas do that," Kosumosu said as he got up from the surprise.

"Sorry about that, but I just finished getting intel from the two rogue ninja and Tazuna," Kakashi said.

"The two ninja I under stand but, what's this about Tazuna," Kosumosu asked.

"It seems that Tazuna lied to about the danger level of this mission," Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about," Kosumosu asked.

"Well you see that if this was a C-rank we be facing regular bandits and highwaymen but, since we faced chunin level ninja this mission has been bumped up to a B-rank," Kakashi stated.

"Oh I see," Kosumosu said as he looked up in thought, "so what now?"

"I say we keep going," Naruto said from behind the two.

Kakashi gave a small smile from under the mask, "that's what Sasuke said."

"What does my niece say about this," Kosumosu asked.

"She seems undecided," Kakashi said.

"Let me talk to her, while you all get ready to start again," Kosumosu said as he walked over to Sakura.

"How is Naruto doing," Sakura asked.

"He's doing fine," Kosumosu asked, "the poison has been removed."

Sakura then let out a sigh of relief, "how about you," she asked.

"Well thanks to your brother, I get to keep my height," Kosumosu said in joke.

"This isn't a time for joking things can and may, will get serious," Sakura said.

"Really," Kosumosu said, "well I'm going on ahead, so what do you think?"

"I don't know," Sakura said as she looked down, "I just don't know if I'm prepared for this type of mission."

"Well, your teammates seem eager," Kosumosu said.

"I figured as much," Sakura said with a smile then fell, "but still these types of missions we can die."

"Well then just don't die," Kosumosu said.

"Oh sure make it sound simple," Sakura said, "but this is my life we're talking about here."

"True," Kosumosu said, "but the final decision goes to you."

"I just can't decide," Sakura said, "I wanted a C-rank mission but to go from D-rank to C-rank then to B-rank in day is a bit much and by judging from these attackers this mission might jump higher."

"That is a dilemma," Kosumosu said as he pauses to think, "I have an idea." Kosumosu then put his hand on her shoulders to relax his niece, "I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath hold it and then let it out," Kosumosu requested and Sakura did, "good now want you to search inside yourself and come up with many different thoughts on the situation and then ask yourself do you want to continue are return home and wait for anther opportunity to present yourself."

In a field of cherry tree two similar girls were talking about a current plight, "well what do you think," Sakura asked her inner self.

"**Even I'm not sure**," Sonya said as she looked up at the blue false sky, "**we both wanted to go on this mission to practice the new jutsu on opposing regular people but now we might be facing enemy ninja**."

"That's true and we also wanted to get brother to teach me that kage bunshin jutsu so that you might have a real body on the outside instead of just an illusion," Sakura said.

"**True and even then we might have problems**," Sonya said.

"So question of the day is, should we go back or go forward," Sakura said.

"Well the befit is that we might put or jutsu though it's paces and get Naruto to teach you kage bunshin," Sonya said.

"The only down side is that we might die on this mission," Sakura stated.

"But if this mission is success we have something to brag to Ino about," Sonya said making the two's eyes light up. There was pause for a moment and then the two looked at each other and having the same thought.

"Worth it," the two said as the same time.

Sakura then opening her eyes and looking at her uncle, "well," Kosumosu asked.

"Let's go forward," Sakura said as she adjusted her pack.

"Well that took all of but on second," Kosumosu said with a smile as he turned to find Kakashi appear in front of him and spooking him making him jump, "must you ninja do that."

"Sorry it's part of the job description," Kakashi said jokingly and then looked at Sakura, "well are you sure?"

"Tallyho," Sakura said as she walked forward to her teammates' side.

Kakashi looked back at Kosumosu, "what about you," Kakashi asked.

"What about me," Kosumosu replied.

"You can head back to Konoha if you want," Kakashi proposed.

"No, I'm going with you guys," Kosumosu said, "I've got to see this investment my brother has got me into and besides." Kosumosu then looked as his family behind Kakashi, "I like to see what they learned."

"I see," Kakashi said turned around back to his team with Kosumosu fallowing, 'the hokage told me to watch you.'

'I'm here incase you fuck up,' Kosumosu thought, 'till then I'll watch see how well you trained them.'

End

AN: Well then there you have it chp10

Please R&R and offer any advice and if you believe this story sucks please give reasons so that I may improve.


	11. sorry

The reson for stopping is that I feel that my OCs where too involved with the canon characters, the main thing for my OCs was that you know something about them but not everything but the thing is that I reviled too much of what they can do.

There will be a revision of this fanfic, see my profile for info, but the main three OCs will here until they are revealed in the manga in which could be soon.


End file.
